Siete pequeños asesinos
by Maiev-S
Summary: El mundo siempre había estado tranquilo, hasta que una nación poderosa desaparece por completo en una sola noche. Traducción al español de "Seven Little Killers" by Lucky-Angel135.
1. El payaso asesino

**Antes que nada tengo que aclarar que esta historia NO ME PERTENECE. Este es un Fanfic hecho por** **Lucky-Angel135, cuyo nombre original es "Seven Little Killers". El fic no está terminado, pero es muy bueno y quise traducirlo al español, mis respetos a las autoras porque me encantó su trabajo; y** **con gusto eliminaré la historia de FF si las ellas lo solicitan ya que la historia es suya aunque Hetalia no lo sea. xD**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia NO Me pertenece. Este fic NO me pertenece. Escrito sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **1\. A medida que avanza, hay situaciones que incluyen gore y terror sicológico.**

 **2\. Parejas (Aunque no es el tema principal): FranciaXInglaterra, RusiaXChina, AustriaXHungría, Estados UnidosXJapón, JapónXGrecia, y un poquitito de SueciaXFinlandia. Repito, no es la idea principal xD Bueno, ahí se las dejo y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El payaso asesino**

Suiza gruñó al dejarse caer sobre su escritorio con un sonido seco contra la madera. El montón de papeleo que había estado acumulando se agolpaba en su mesa, burlándose como se burlan los objetos inanimados, silentes y esperando a que alguien se haga cargo de ellos.

Como era lo usual, la nación estaba muy agitada, pero su cansancio de hoy, por primera vez, no se debía al hecho de ver correr italianos sin pantalones en su patio, o a la genuina estupidez de todo el mundo con que tenía que lidiar a diario. No, su cansancio era producido por sus propios jefes. Suiza no había estado inmerso en una guerra desde 1815, y aunque había disfrutado de su neutralidad desde entonces, este asunto era diferente.

El teléfono sonó de repente, haciendo que la cabeza de Suiza le doliera aún más. Tuvo la urgente necesidad de sacar su arma y dispararle a la maldita cosa, pero eso no le hubiera gustado a su jefe. Se dio por vencido y sin levantar la cabeza, levantó el recibidor y lo puso en su oreja.

\- Hola – murmuró entre la madera de su escritorio. ¡Ah! Si tan sólo hubiera un italiano medio desnudo con el que jugar al tiro al blanco, podría aliviar algo de su insoportable estrés.

-"Hermano, soy yo"

\- ¡Liechtenstein! - Se levantó abruptamente de la silla ante el sonido de la voz de su hermana. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Austria y Hungría te están molestando?

\- "Bueno" - ella comenzó a explicar, su voz gentil bañada de preocupación - "Ellos han estado muy ocupados tratando de reconstruir sus gobiernos, pero han enviado gente a...uh..."

\- Liechtenstein – murmuró con amabilidad inusual. Ella era la única nación que él era capaz de soportar por largos períodos de tiempo y nunca cesaba de preocuparse por ella, especialmente ahora que él era totalmente inútil en eso de "protegerla".

Por un tiempo, Austria y Hungría han tratado de reconstruir el imperio Austro-Húngaro, y aunque a primera instancia no era la gran cosa para Suiza, ahora las dos naciones han demostrado cierto interés en su hermanita.

Él estaba perfectamente consciente de lo cercanos que eran Austria y Liechtenstein económicamente, y de los varios tratados de los que él tenía conocimiento, también sabía que si Austria y Hungría comenzaban reclamando territorio de nuevo, ella sería una de las primeras. A pesar de lo pequeña que era, Liechtenstein era una de las exportadoras más importantes de Austria, y cada día, más de 7000 austriacos venían a ella para trabajar.

\- ¿Te han amenazado? - preguntó en voz baja, temiendo la respuesta. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una bala, rodándola entre sus dedos en un esfuerzo por ocupar las manos.

\- "No exactamente" - Liechtenstein respondió. Ella sonaba muy cansada, y Suiza no quería otra cosa sino ir y hacer lo mejor que pudiera para consolarla. Él era su hermano mayor después de todo, y como su pariente, era su trabajo mantener segura a Liechtenstein; pero como nación, tenía una obligación para con su gente. Ellos querían ser neutrales, como siempre lo habían sido.

Él debía obedecer.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- "Han hecho ofertas"

\- ¿Qué clase de ofertas?

\- "Está bien. Exactamente no son ofertas" - Él la escuchó tragar un nudo en la garganta desde el otro lado del teléfono. Sus manos presionaron el recibidor y su siempre fruncido ceño fue más notorio. - "Esa es la razón por la que te estoy llamando"

\- Así que ellos si te amenazaron – Afirmó, formando un puño con su mano dejando encerrada la bala –

\- "Hermano" –

\- Lo hicieron, ¿verdad?

Liechtenstein no respondió por un momento, pero Suiza sabía de antemano que la había presionado demasiado. Su respiración se había entrecortado y sonaba como si fuera a llorar.

\- Liech-

\- "Austria amenazó con ponerme un embargo si no me les unía" - interrumpió ella, rompiendo el silencio –

\- ¡Maldición! - Suiza le pegó muy fuerte al escritorio con su puño - ¡Se supone que debe ser tu aliado! Nosotros tres firmamos acuerdos para ayudarnos mutuamente, Austria no puede simplemente ir y ponerte un embargo porque no te unirás a algo que no funcionó. ¡Pensé que la Primera Guerra Mundial sería suficiente para convencerlos de eso!

\- "Suiza, si...Si Austria me pone un embargo en las exportaciones, yo..."

\- Perderás cerca de 479,3 millones de francos - suspiró preocupado – Y el 36,9% de tus importaciones, vienen de Austria.

\- "N-no sé qué hacer, hermano" - dijo ella, con un hilo de voz- "Austria es importante para mí. Él es mi amigo, pero no quiero ser parte de su imperio con Hungría"

\- Él no me suena como un amigo –

Suiza escuchó a su hermanita sollozar desde el otro lado, y sintió que se rompía su corazón. Ella era lo más importante para él aparte de su gente. Odiaba que Austria se hubiera aprovechado de sus buenas relaciones para haberla amenazado con llevarla a la bancarrota.

Si fuera sido por él, hubiera ido a la casa del señorito y le hubiera volado el cerebro. Desafortunadamente, neutral era neutral, y Suiza rezó porque el renacimiento del imperio Austro-húngaro no provocara otra guerra mundial. Ya había sido difícil mantenerse neutral en ese pequeño conflicto.

\- "No sé qué hacer" - repitió ella, sin esperanza. La estática del teléfono haciéndose notoria cada vez que soltaba un suspiro-

\- Yo tampoco – reconoció Suiza, cerrando sus ojos y acariciando sus sienes – Mis jefes, me están manteniendo neutral.

\- Así que no puedes ayudarme – Murmuró Liechtenstein

\- Lo siento tanto – se disculpó. Era el peor sentimiento del planeta. No poder ayudar a tu propia hermana.

\- No, hermano, yo comprendo. De hecho, yo estoy preocupada por ti.

\- ¿Por mí? - Suiza sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Ella siempre estaba preocupada por él, justo como él siempre se preocupaba por ella. Aun cuando ella era la que estaba en peligro, él mismo era una de sus principales preocupaciones, el segundo justo después de su gente. Si por él fuera, Suiza pelearía en contra de toda Europa para protegerla, pero la maldición de una nación, era la maldición de servir siempre a su gente. La decisión no era suya.

\- Sí, tú, tontito

\- Pero ¿por qué? Tú eres la que está en problemas - Enarcó una ceja, confundido.

\- Tú también tienes acuerdos con Austria

\- Sí, pero...

El repentino ruido de algo rompiéndose le hizo saltar en la silla, casi soltando el recibidor del teléfono por la conmoción. Lo agarró en el aire antes de ponérselo de vuelta en su oreja.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Liechtenstein, aun estás aquí? - preguntó, temiendo haberle colgado

\- Sí, pero ¿qué fue eso?

\- Creo que alguien está en mi casa - respondió, abriendo otro cajón de su escritorio y tomando su arma. El ruido había venido obviamente desde la cocina, el inconfundible ruido de ollas y sartenes confirmó sus sospechas.

\- ¡Oh por favor, ten cuidado! - Le advirtió Liechtenstein, su voz llena de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes - Le dijo Suiza alistando su arma - Probablemente sólo es Francia, otra vez.

\- Esta bien, pero de todas formas -

\- Seré cuidadoso - Sintió que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su boca ante la preocupación innecesaria de su hermana. Él necesitaba algo a lo que dispararle, y perseguir a Francia en su casa podría llegar a ser como terapia. No era algo tan bueno como un italiano semidesnudo, pero tendría que ser suficiente. - Te llamaré más tarde, ¿está bien?

\- Umm ¿Vash? - Liechtenstein preguntó con timidez, su respiración sonaba pesada. Suiza pausó al escuchar su nombre humano.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo... - nuevamente, él la escuchó tragar un nudo en la garganta mientras él cargaba su arma - No importa lo que pase, yo...Yo...Yo te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo (1) -

La expresión normalmente dura de Suiza cambió en una involuntaria sonrisa. Una cantidad infinita de calidez llenó su pecho, mezclada con culpa. Entrecerró sus ojos y su afectuosa sonrisa se convirtió en una de tristeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inútil?

\- También te quiero - respondió con ternura, haciendo lo posible para que su voz no sonara perturbada. Él era el fuerte, ¡tenía que serlo! Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos - Te hablaré luego - Tomó su sombrero que estaba colgado de su silla y se lo puso en la cabeza.

\- Adiós, hermano - suspiro ella antes de colgar.

Suiza puso el recibidor en su puesto, aseguró su arma y salió de su oficina directo a la cocina. El sonido de sus botas era notorio mientras caminaba, y los pensamientos sobre Liechtenstein no dejaban su cabeza. Ahora mismo, cierto francés iba a morir y a despojarle de una semana de estrés.

\- ¡Francia! - Suiza gritó, su filosa mirada escaneando los rincones tan pronto como entró en la cocina.

"El muy maldito rompió la cerámica china", pensó furioso, mirando los pequeños pedacitos de la fina cerámica en el piso. Había sido un regalo de Inglaterra (2), y Suiza sabía bien que nunca podría oír el final de sus quejas si dicho país se enteraba que algo así había sido destruido. El solo pensamiento le hizo gruñir en voz alta con fastidio, ¡era completamente infantil! El hecho de que una vez China perteneció a Inglaterra era suficiente para que Francia les molestara y se formara el caos.

\- Francia, tienes cinco segundos para encontrar una ventana e irte, o sino ¡iré tras de ti! - Advirtió - ¿Recuerdas la última vez? - Mirando la cocina, se dio cuenta de que el la llave del lavamanos estaba abierta. Ollas y sartenes también estaban regados por el suelo, mezclándose con los pedazos de porcelana. Fue y cerró la llave y se dedicó a abrir puertecitas y cajones. Revisó la despensa más alta asegurándose de que nada estaba fuera de lugar, y de que la nación promiscua no le hubiera dejado "regalitos placenteros". Cerró la despensa más fuerte de lo necesario y se llevó el arma al pecho.

\- Tienes hasta la cuenta de cinco, ¡o destruiré todo el lugar! - Y como un desafío a su amenaza, hubo más sonidos de algo rompiéndose, escuchando el inconfundible traqueteo del vidrio. Bueno, ahí se fue la linda cajita de música de Austria. Ah bueno, Francia podía romper todo lo que perteneciera a Austria, o a Hungría.

\- Uno - empezó –

Hubo pasos apresurados subiendo la escalera

\- Dos

Sobre su cabeza hubo un golpeteo constante, seguido por un potente ruido sordo. Casi pareciera que el intruso estaba buscando algo.

\- Tres

Más ruidos, pero nada le decía que habían entrado a su habitación. Suiza siempre mantenía las bisagras de su puerta de modo que hacían mucho ruido. Así, podría sentir cuándo alguien entraba a su habitación incluso cuando estuviera dormido. Casi sintió escalofríos al recordar la última vez que despertó con Francia encima de él. Y tan pronto como lo pensó, el sonido de las bisagras se hizo presente. Era la gota que rebosaba el vaso.

\- ¡Cinco! - gritó, corriendo escaleras arriba, subiendo los peldaños de cuatro en cuatro. Nadie entraba en su habitación, ¡no si no les gustaba esquivar balas! - Francia, ¡Has cruzado la línea! - presionando su sombrero en la cabeza, Suiza llegó corriendo a su habitación.

Su puerta estaba abierta, revelando el desorden de adentro. Todas sus cosas estaban regadas en el suelo, su armario y mesita de noche abiertos de par en par, y montones de ropa contra la pared. Su cama estaba aún peor, el colchón volteado y sus sábanas tiradas en el suelo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - exclamó, entrando para inspeccionar el daño, con su arma lista, pero aliviado de que nada estaba roto. Iba a ser un dolor de cabeza limpiar todo eso. El intruso no se veía por ninguna parte, pero eso no significaba que se había ido. Una ligera brisa sacudió su cabello, y su mirada se fijó en su ventana, sorprendido de encontrarla abierta.

Las cortinas se sacudieron gentilmente contra la abertura justo como dos gemelos fantasmas. Las puertecitas de afuera se movieron de un lado a otro, indicando que el intruso había tomado su consejo y había escapado por donde sea que hubiera entrado. Suiza estaba algo decepcionado al no haber podido dispararle a nada, y caminó sobre varias cosas para mirar hacia afuera.

Todo parecía muy tranquilo y se quedó un momento para apreciar a Berna. La noche sólo estaba empezando a caer sobre su capital y dejó salir un suspiro. Liechtenstein vino a su mente, y tenía esperanza en que hubiera alguna forma de que ella pudiera resolver sus asuntos con Austria. Suiza se preguntaba si ella estaría mirando su capital, Vaduz, preocupada y exhausta. Si tan sólo el pudiera ayudarla. Si tan sólo se le permitiera decirle a Austria que retrocediera, pero así como amaba a su hermana, amaba también a su gente. La vida de una nación era una de servidumbre, pero también una vida de responsabilidad.

Dándose cuenta de que se había distraído, Suiza iba a voltearse e intentar limpiar, pero algo captó su atención en la distancia. Venía desde la torre del reloj llamada Zytglogge, aunque estaba demasiado lejos para identificarla.

\- ¿Qué dem- ...? - entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Y ahí, con horror, se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Abrió mucho sus ojos tan pronto como una ola de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Tiró su arma al suelo y cayó sobre sus rodillas, presionando su pecho en agonía.

Suiza no había sentido tal dolor desde que Francia le invadió con Napoleón un montón de años atrás. Su pecho se sentía como si iba a colapsar sobre sí mismo, mientras que la náusea lo forzó a cubrir su boca con una temblorosa mano. No hizo mucho para ayudarle, y su cuerpo se rebeló, forzándole a vomitar la cena. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y él se puso de pie, sus rodillas temblando sin control.

Suiza caminó alejándose de la ventana, jadeando por aire y agarrando su pecho con fuerza. El amargo sabor de la bilis estaba aún en su boca, la nación se inclinó contra la pared opuesta a la ventana. El brillo en la distancia era fuego. Él había sido invadido. Ya podía escuchar los gritos de su gente, y en su mente, vio su bandera quemándose. El banner rojo con la cruz blanca era consumido viciosamente por las llamas de color naranja, convirtiéndose en nada más que cenizas.

Él estaba siendo invadido, pero ¿por quién? Austria y Hungría estaban reconstruyendo su imperio, pero estaban interesados en Liechtenstein, no en él. Además, Austria nunca atacaría a alguien sin notificarle primero. Las lágrimas no paraban de rodar en sus mejillas, arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, ganándose un tortuoso espasmo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Quién había ordenado esto? Nadie le había declarado la guerra, y él era completamente neutral.

Se forzó a caminar hacia adelante, tratando de recuperar su arma, pero se congeló cuando escuchó la puerta de su closet abrirse muy lentamente. Las ruidosas bisagras craquearon y Suiza gruñó con un nudo en su estómago. Miró hacia un lado y respirando profundamente, el intruso le fue revelado.

Definitivamente no era Francia, sino una figura enmascarada vestida toda de negro. Suiza no era capaz de ver bien gracias a su borrosa visión, pero su naturaleza paranoica le gritaba que quien quiera que fuera, significaba peligro. El problema era que a medida que esa persona avanzaba, Suiza sólo era capaz de apoyarse en la pared, tropezando cada pocos pasos.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que su estómago se contraía de modo que le hizo querer vomitar de nuevo. Forzando sus piernas a que dejaran de temblar, fulminó con la mirada a los huecos de los ojos de la máscara color blanco perlado de la otra nación. Si querían invadirle, él no cedería sin luchar. Su gente había sido emboscada y su hermosa capital incendiada. Ninguna nación hacia eso sin pagar. Si tan sólo no hubiera soltado su arma.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - demandó, aún presionando su pecho con la mano izquierda. Otro dolor abrasador le invadió los costados y se centró en su pecho, apuñalando su corazón. Dejó escapar otro grito y sus manos se movieron a sus orejas. Sentía como si dos cuchillos se hubieran clavado en su esqueleto. El escozor se intensificó junto con los gritos de sus civiles. Cerró los ojos contra un nuevo ataque de lágrimas frescas.

Le molestaba y le daba mucha ira que el intruso le viera llorar, pero no podía hacer nada para detener las lágrimas. Estaban atacando Berna, su corazón. Suiza abrió los ojos y noto que el intruso estaba sosteniendo algo, pero él sólo tenía ojos para su ciudad en peligro. Desde afuera de su ventana, Berna brillaba de color naranja, y los gritos de agonía de su gente llenaron el aire.

Con suspiros húmedos, Suiza se forzó a retirar la vista de su capital ardiendo en llamas y se concentró en el intruso. Por el brillo que venía desde afuera, descubrió que lo que llevaba la nación enmascarada era algo largo, metálico y listo para ser usado.

\- No - susurró, negando con su cabeza, intentando retroceder. El intruso se preparó y dio una estocada con el cuchillo hacia Suiza con impresionante rapidez.

\- ¡No! - gritó el suizo, retrocediendo, enredando sus botas en unos pantalones que estaban tirados en el suelo. Cayó hacia atrás y el intruso fue detrás de él, aterrizando sobre él y enterrando el cuchillo muy profundamente en su estómago. Suiza sintió el sabor metálico y salado de la sangre acumulada en su boca, y volteó la cabeza a un lado para toser y escupirla. El dolor era insoportable, y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse.

El intruso había levantado el cuchillo, nuevamente, la hoja manchada de profundo carmesí. Suiza pasó la mirada alrededor frenéticamente, y vio un par de binoculares que habían sido un regalo de Estados Unidos durante su "período imperial", y tan rápido como pudo agarró la correa de los binoculares entre sus dedos y le pegó al intruso en la cabeza con ellos. La nación se tambaleó a un lado mientras que Suiza rodó sobre su estómago y débilmente luchó con sus pies para moverse.

Con las manos agarrando su herida abierta, Suiza tropezó en el pasillo, tosiendo más sangre. Tenía que llegar al teléfono y llamar a alguien, el que sea, por ayuda. Francia, Polonia, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, ¡maldita sea! Hasta Austria pasó por su mente. Sin importar qué tanto le gustaba negarlo, los dos habían sido cercanos en un tiempo. Oh, ¿por qué se le había caído su arma?

Tan pronto como llegó a la escalera, intentó bajar, pero las rodillas no le respondieron y terminó cayendo estrepitosamente hacia abajo; se le cayó su sombrero y sintió que se formaban moretones en su costado y espalda cada vez que se golpeaba con uno de los escalones. Cuando alcanzo el fondo, rodó hasta quedar de frente a la escalera.

El intruso se quedó en lo más alto de la escalera, con el cuchillo sangriento aún en su mano. Suiza mantuvo su dura expresión y tosió sangre otra vez. Hizo un pobre intento de incorporarse nuevamente, pero sus brazos colapsaron y él gruñó en agonía, derrotado.

Centró su atención a lo más alto de las escaleras, en donde sólo era capaz de mirar a su atacante, las manos aún presionando su abdomen y la sangre aun saliendo a través de sus cerrados dientes. La figura vestida de negro comenzó a bajar los escalones muy lentamente, sosteniendo su cuchillo con tranquilidad, que goteaba sangre manchando el suelo.

Liechtenstein fue en todo lo que pudo pensar cuando el asesino se le acercó. Él la quería más que nada en el mundo, y ahora iba a herirla mucho más de lo que podrían hacerlo Austria o Hungría. Suiza recordó el día en que la encontró, asustada y sola. Recordó la manera en que ella cortó su cabello para parecerse a él. En su uniforme militar, muchas naciones la confundían por él. Recordó cuando compró ese listón azul que ella siempre llevaba puesto. De alguna manera, eso le hacía feliz. Su rostro se relajó en una nostálgica sonrisa. Si tan sólo pudiera verla una vez más.

Finalmente, el asesino lo alcanzó, y volteó a Suiza colocándolo de espaldas al suelo con su pie. La nación gruñó por el dolor de su herida magullada. El asesino se acomodó sobre él y le pegó fuertemente en el estómago. Suiza ni siquiera intentó luchar gracias a la fatiga provocada por la pérdida de sangre. Era inútil resistirse de todas formas. Su gente había dejado de gritar en su cabeza, y su bandera era ya sólo un recuerdo, dejándolo vacío por dentro. La invasión había sido un éxito.

El asesino levantó el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza y lo enterró en el pecho de Suiza. El dolor no se hizo esperar y lo forzó a toser el chorro de sangre que obstruyó su tráquea.

Suiza se rehusó a gritar, pero miró fija y directamente a los ojos de su asesino con desafío, mostrándole que no tenía miedo. Que él había sido una nación fuerte, y moriría de la misma manera. El cuchillo bajó nuevamente, perforando uno de sus pulmones, y una vez más a través del pecho. Después de un momento, el asesino dejó caer el cuchillo hacia un lado, el metal resonó sobre la madera. La nación enmascarada bajó la mirada hacia Suiza, su lenguaje corporal completamente impasible.

"¿Así que quieres verme morir, uh?" Pensó Suiza.

Con la poca vida que le quedaba, la nación usó lo último de fuerza que tenía para levantar su mano. Sus manos temblaron mientras tocaban el suave blanco de la lujosa y decorada máscara del asesino. Para su sorpresa, el asesino no apartó su mano, sólo se quedó inmóvil sobre él, completamente rígido y quieto. Por un momento, Suiza recordó a Turquía, pero rápidamente reemplazó sus pensamientos por los de su preciada hermanita para consolarse a sí mismo y mantenerse firme.

El rostro de Liechtenstein aún estaba fresco en su mente mientras sus dedos tocaban el borde de la fría y cruel máscara, manchando el blanco con rojo. Suiza estaba decidido a ver el rostro de su asesino. Quería ver cuál de todas las naciones se había atrevido a atacarlo sin una advertencia. Odiaría a esa nación hasta la tumba y la maldeciría desde su ataúd. Rápidamente removió la máscara y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

"¿T…Tú?" Respiró hondo, antes de que su mano cayera hacia un lado, cubierta de su propia sangre. La máscara se deslizó también, dejando rastros de color rojo en el suelo de madera. Los ojos de Suiza perdieron su brillo, y siguieron mirando al rostro de su asesino hasta que no pudo ver más.

* * *

Italia corrió tan rápido como sus desnudas piernas fueron capaces de llevarlo, jadeando mientras aceleraba en dirección a la casa de Alemania. Acababa de tener el sueño más horrible que involucraba a Japón, armas y un pancake. Sólo pocos momentos antes estaba despertando de dicho sueño, gritando, agarrando una camisa y comenzando su carrera salvaje. Alemania estaba probablemente dormido ahora, y si ese era el caso, el alemán iba a tener un despertar muy brusco.

Pero también existía la posibilidad de que Alemania estuviera apenas alistándose para ir a la cama, o estuviera tomando una ducha. Italia prefería que fuera esta última, simplemente porque Alemania estaría despierto, dándole la oportunidad perfecta de abalanzarse sobre él y contarle su feo sueño. Además, Alemania sólo se enfadaría si Italia lo despertara, mientras que en la ducha sólo lo miraría fijamente y se estaría muy quieto.

Italia recordó la última vez que irrumpió en el baño de Alemania en un ataque de pánico. Italia se aferró a él desesperadamente, aterrorizado de que la amistad que había forjado Alemania con Rusia podría afectar la suya con Alemania. Le gustó que Alemania no hubiera gritado…Por los primeros diez minutos al menos. Japón había entrado después de que Italia logró abrazar a Alemania cuando los dos estaban aún faltos de ropa, y el cómodo silencio prácticamente se fue por la ventana. Italia no tenía idea del por qué.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, la adrenalina provocada por el miedo se esfumó, e Italia se detuvo, jadeando fuertemente. Tal vez era tiempo de reducir el consumo de pasta. _¿Reducir? ¿La pasta?_ ¿Qué pasaba con él? Ese sueño debió afectarle mucho la cabeza.

"Oh, Si tan sólo hubiera traído las sobras de la comida de anoche con hermano Francia", Italia se preocupó en voz alta, llevándose un dedo a su labio superior. "Podría haberlo usado como una ofrenda de paz para Alemania y ¡quizás no me gritaría!"

En medio de los internos pensamientos italianos, una brisa levantó el dobladillo de su camisa hasta el pecho. Se estremeció cuando el frío golpeó sus regiones vitales y puso rápidamente su camisa sobre sus muslos, la escena, inquietantemente familiar a una foto famosa de Marilyn Monroe.

"¡Y no tengo pantalones otra vez!" Italia gritó, mirando la luna. "¡Alemania definitivamente me gritará ahora! ¡Ha estado tan serio y molesto últimamente que me siento como viviendo con Mussolini otra vez!"

Italia pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, sus manos aún en el dobladillo de su camisa. Después de ver semejante espectáculo, uno podría llegar a la falsa conclusión de que la estresada nación estaba a punto de orinarse. Después de un interno monólogo sobre lo frío que ha estado Alemania últimamente, y los efectos que tal cosa tenía en "el alma frágil" del italiano, Italia se calmó lo suficiente para detallar sus alrededores.

Estaba ante la casa de alguien, justo después de un balcón que le era extrañamente familiar. Italia pensó que seguramente había estado aquí antes, posiblemente en otro de sus alborotos para llegar a la casa de Alemania. Tuvo que forzar su mente a recordar.

Y pensó.

Reflexionó.

Dedujo.

Falló al ver el dañado, pero gigante letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Berna" en cuatro idiomas diferentes, incluido el suyo.

"¡Lo tengo!" Exclamó Italia, levantando un dedo al aire en señal de triunfo. "¡Estoy en la casa de Suiza! ¡Lo averigüé utilizando mi natural sentido de ubicación que todos los italianos poseen!" Celebrando su triunfo, sólo segundos después, la orgullosa sonrisa del italiano desapareció, y se estremeció con horror. "¡Oh! ¡Estoy en la casa de Suiza!", dijo casi sin aliento antes de gritar de miedo.

Se llevó la mano a la boca para detener el increíblemente agudo sonido, cayendo de rodillas y presionando sus manos una frente a la otra, como rezando.

"Por favor, ¡no me dispares! ¡Tengo familia en Geneva!" Italia gritó, todo su cuerpo temblando. Se quedó mirando el balcón con miedo, recordando cómo la agresiva nación se levantó ahí y le disparó sólo porque estaba caminando por su casa.

Italia siguió mirando al balcón con miedo, esperando que Suiza saliera con su arma, pero siguió vacío. _Supongo que está dormido,_ concluyó Italia, aunque estaba seguro de que su grito había sido relativamente alto. Estaba a punto de irse y continuar el camino hacia Alemania, cuando otra brisa le recordó su falta de pantalones.

"Ah, ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?" Se quejó Italia. "¡Siento como si mis nalgas se fueran a caer! ¿Por qué hace tanto frío en la noche?" Alemania normalmente dejaba que Italia se pusiera algunos de sus pantalones cuando habían noches así, muy a menudo quitándose los pantalones propios para prestárselos a Italia por el bien de cubrir las regiones vitales de la nación más baja. Pero la forma en que Alemania había actuado últimamente, hizo a Italia pensar dos veces este comportamiento. Parecía que todo le molestaba a Alemania estos últimos días. Los hábitos de la gente que antes nunca le habían importado ahora eran crímenes en contra de la sociedad. Ni siquiera Japón era inmune.

Aunque a Italia le gustaba ver cómo Alemania se quitaba sus pantalones, admitió que probablemente no debería tomar ningún riesgo si realmente quería consuelo. Mirando hacia sus desnudas piernas, supo que si se presentaba así en la casa de Alemania, éste le echaría y cerraría la puerta sin ningún reparo.

Italia suspiró, sabiendo que no era culpa de Alemania. Desde que los aliados lo presionaron para pagar cifras irrisorias por reparaciones, Alemania había estado estresado y trabajando más de la cuenta, con el valor agregado de que tenía que limpiar el desastre que había dejado su jefe. Estados Unidos lo había estado ayudando con la parte de las reparaciones, pero no había forma de ayudarlo a reparar lo que Hitler le había hecho a su gente. Él no necesitaba a Italia para empeorarlo. De repente, la misión de Italia cambió. Ya no quería que Alemania lo consolara, sino que quería estar ahí para su amigo y hacerle saber que todo saldría bien.

Alemania también necesitaba saber que todo aquello no era su culpa, que lo único que hizo fue hacer lo que pensaba que era correcto. Las cosas horribles por las que pasó su gente en esos campamentos no había sido su culpa. No había nada que una nación pudiera decir o hacer frente a su jefe o su gente. Italia quería decirle esto más que nada.

Y necesitaba pantalones.

Para su propio horror, se descubrió caminando hacia la puerta principal de la casa de Suiza. ¿En serio? ¿Iba a ir a la casa de Suiza? Italia no podía creerlo, sin embargo, tragó un nudo en la garganta y alcanzó el picaporte. De verdad quería ir a ver a Alemania. Tal vez no por el sueño que había tenido, el que ahora mismo admitía que había sido más perturbador que aterrador, sino porque estaba realmente preocupado por el repentino desapego y auto-resentimiento de la otra nación, ahora siempre presentes en los tristes ojos alemanes.

"No abras, no abras, no abras" decía el italiano con su aliento. "No te a-" la perilla giró y la puerta se abrió hacia adentro, el agudo sonido del craqueo de las bisagras metiéndose con fuerza en los oídos del italiano. "Mierda."

Bueno, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Él sólo quería prestar un pantalón. No iba a robar nada. Italia entró cautelosamente en la casa y se asombró de lo limpia que estaba. O Suiza tenía doncellas del aseo realmente talentosas, o era un perfeccionista como Austria. Cada cosa estaba perfectamente alineada y el piso de madera ante las escaleras lucía como si hubiera sido lustrado recientemente. Italia tuvo el repentino antojo de frotarlo y notar si chillaba, pero reprimió sus impulsos, temiendo que el ruido atrajera a cierto rubio con problemas de ira.

Italia caminó en puntillas avanzando con cautela en la casa de Suiza, su corazón latiendo y casi esperando que la terrorífica nación saltara de algún pasillo y le pusiera una bala en la cabeza. Francia le había contado la vez que se coló en la casa de Austria y había terminado sin un puñado de su hermoso cabello a causa de una de las balas. Italia se preguntó cómo es que Suiza se había convertido en alguien así, tan ansioso de disparar a alguien tan pronto como lo veía. La única nación que conocía remotamente cercana a Suiza con esas características y amor a las armas era Estados Unidos.

Percatándose de que había explorado la mayor parte del primer piso de la extremadamente limpia casa, Italia se dio cuenta de que si quería que le prestaran pantalones, debía ir arriba.

A la habitación. De Suiza.

"Si tan sólo Alemania estuviera aquí", Susurró Italia. "Él me protegería de las balas, y yo podría tener pantalones, y entonces él no me gritaría, y entonces todo podría regresar a la normalidad. Yo, Alemania, y Japón como aliados"

Italia subió las escaleras, estremeciéndose cada vez que los escalones emitían un sonido de "crack" con cada paso. Una vez alcanzó la cima de la escalera, vagó por el pasillo durante un momento hasta que llegó a una puerta que estaba entreabierta. Italia respiró hondo y entró a la habitación, las bisagras chillaron con su característico y agudo sonido, como alertando a Suiza. Italia pegó sus dientes y tragó saliva.

Igual que el resto de la casa, la habitación estaba impecablemente limpia, tanto que parecía casi perturbador. Las luces estaban aún encendidas, e Italia sintió que su corazón se encogía mientras sus ojos descansaban en la cama que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación. Justo por encima de las sábanas, sobresalía el tope de una cabeza rubia.

Italia permaneció incómodamente congelado, recordando cómo Francia le dijo que Suiza dormía con un arma bajo su almohada. Esta idea sobre los pantalones probablemente no era la mejora ahora que lo pensaba. Tal vez debería irse y esperar hasta la mañana para ver a Alemania.

Retirándose lentamente, Italia dio un saltito mientras caminaba hacia un aparador, buscando entre las cosas guardadas en los cajones. Hizo mucha fuerza y uno de los cajones salió del aparador hacia el suelo. Italia se apresuró a recoger todo y colocar el cajón de vuelta al aparador, pero sólo consiguió hacer más ruido al golpear el cajón e intentar que encajara en el mueble otra vez. Le invadió el pánico, pero al retirarse algunos pasos del aparador, tropezó sobre sus propios pies, perdiendo el equilibrio. Con un grito, Italia meneó sus brazos con desesperación, su mano tratando de agarrar el objeto más cercano para no caerse, lo que resultó ser la sábana cubriendo el cuerpo de Suiza. El italiano cayó al suelo con un gruñido, la sábana cayendo sobre su cara. Se congeló de terror, esperando por el clic inevitable, seguido por el igualmente inevitable "bang" del arma de la nación rubia.

Pero nunca llegó.

Siempre cauteloso, Italia se quitó la sábana de sus ojos y se levantó con cuidado. Suiza debía ser alguien de sueño muy pesado. La asustada nación se volvió para mirar al otro, pero jadeó cuando, en vez de ver el angelical rostro durmiente que Francia había descrito, vio dos ojos verdes mirándole fijamente, vacíos.

"¡Oh Dios!, ¡Por favor no me dispares!" Italia rogó. "¡Lo siento! Es que tuve una pesadilla y quería ver a Alemania, pero Alemania ha estado muy molesto últimamente y olvidé mis pantalones, y él siempre se molesta cuando lo hago así que esperaba que me prestaras algunos de los tuyos, ¡Lo siento!" Cesó de hablar cuando Suiza no respondió. No había hecho ningún movimiento para buscar el arma bajo su almohada, sólo miró fijamente a Italia, sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos. "Um, ¿No estás molesto?"

Una vez más, no hubo respuesta, e Italia frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación.

"¿Suiza?" Italia tragó saliva. La otra nación ni siquiera parpadeó. "Oye, ¿Estás bien?" Tentativamente, Italia estiró una mano y tocó el hombro de la otra nación.

Dio una gentil sacudida, listo para huir si a Suiza se le ocurría sacar un arma de una dimensión desconocida o de quién sabe dónde. Italia sintió algunas gotas de sudor bajando por sus cejas, notando un cuchillo débilmente asido por la mano de la otra nación.

"Estás muy frío" Italia dijo, riendo nerviosamente, sus ojos parpadeando, fijos en la hoja del cuchillo cada pocos segundos. "Wow, estás realmente frío" Era cierto, incluso debajo de la tela de su uniforme, la piel de Suiza estaba terriblemente helada. _Casi como si…No, No pienses así, ¡Italia! ¡Eso es un pensamiento tipo Rusia!_ Se alertó a sí mismo. Después de tragar un nudo, preguntó en voz alta con una leve voz "¿Estás enfermo o algo? ¿Por qué tienes un cuchillo?"

Esos ojos verdes aún estaban mirándolo, en blanco, vacíos, brumosos, sin parpadear. Italia dejó que su mano tomara el costado del suizo, donde dio otra rápida sacudida. Italia estaba empezando a convertirse en un frenético si Suiza permanecía insensible.

"Bien, ¡esto no es divertido!" Italia rió, su voz al borde de la histeria. "¡Deberías decir algo! Vamos, Yo..." Italia paró de hablar cuando su mano tocó algo mojado. Retirándola, miró fijamente a su palma, ahora manchada de sangre.

"Oh no…"

Los ojos del italiano se abrieron desorbitados y su boca se abrió de la sorpresa y el horror antes de desmayarse.

* * *

 **NT [Notas de traducción]**

 **(1)"Yo...Yo te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo" estaba como "I...I love you. I love you so much" en el original. Decidí traducirlo como "te quiero" y no "te amo" porque la relación entre Suiza y Liechtenstein es más fraternal que de pareja, y tiene más sentido con la historia.**

 **(2)Ok. El nombre real de Iggy es "Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte", y estoy perfectamente consciente de que una sola nación no representa a las cuatro que conforman a GB, pero para efectos prácticos, yo usaré "Inglaterra".**

 **(3)"Estados Unidos" me gusta más que "América".**

 **Una última advertencia: No está terminado en el original y lleva años sin actualizar. El link de la historia desapareció así que desafortunadamente no puedo colocarlo u.u**

 **La gran mayoría de capítulos de esta historia, tienen el nombre de algún asesino en serie, so trataré de poner las referencias en las notas.**

" **The killer clown", en español, "El payaso asesino", fue un famoso violador y asesino en serie de Chicago, Illinois (Estados Unidos de América); su nombre real era Jhon Wayne Gacy, y se ganó el apodo porque trabajaba en fiestas de niños vestido como payaso. Fue condenado por acoso sexual y el asesinato de al menos 33 adolescentes y mujeres jóvenes entre 1972 y 1978. Su primera víctima murió brutalmente apuñalada. Fue ejecutado por Inyección Letal el 10 de Mayo de 1994 en la institución correccional de Stateville en Illinois (Wikipedia)**


	2. Bible John

**II. Bible John**

Esta era la reunión más silenciosa que hubieran tenido jamás.

Y a Estados Unidos no le gustaba para nada. Ni siquiera un poco. En su opinión, las reuniones mundiales eran aburridas y tediosas, pero cuando todos estaban de buen humor, la carga era más llevadera. Discutirían entre ellos, y eso le daría algo que hacer, lo que era mejor que estar ahí solamente acomodándote las gafas de vez en cuando para aparentar que aún estás despierto. (Aunque Estados Unidos estaba consciente de que eso nunca funcionaba, como lo demostró Inglaterra levantándolo con un zape más de cinco veces seguidas luego de que se hubiera dormido)

Pero hoy definitivamente no era uno de esos "días felices". Era más un día tipo "Vamos a ponernos de mal humor y patear a Italia para liberar la ira y el estrés". Nadie hablaba, y para Estados Unidos eso era mucho menos interesante que escuchar a Austria hablar sobre PIB's y calentamiento global. Quisiera que alguien, _cualquiera,_ dijera algo, pero al parecer eso era como pedirle al cielo que llovieran sapos.

Dio un pequeño gruñido de frustración, y giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Igual que las demás naciones, él estaba muy sorprendido de que un país neutral desapareciera tan de repente. Sin mencionar que no era cualquiera, ¡era Suiza! De quien sabía por experiencia personal, el rubio siempre llevaba un arma a todos lados. (Incluido el baño, pero Estados Unidos no iba a perderse en detalles).

Por supuesto, la repentina muerte de Suiza originó muchas dudas, incluyendo miedos, por lo cual todos estaban demasiado presionados o asustados para traer a colación el tema. ¿Fue asesinado? ¿Por quién? O tal vez cometió suicidio. Pero eso no sería razonable, ¿verdad? considerando el hecho de que Suiza era un país relativamente rico. Y además, todas las naciones sabían que Suiza quería muchísimo a su gente. La única cosa que excedía ese amor podría ser quizás, el amor por su hermana, Liechtenstein.

Lo que traía otro asunto que ellos deberían estar tratando en esa reunión. Liechtenstein parecía estar en shock debido a la pena (el próximo paso podría ser dejarse morir). Sus ojos eran distantes, mirando el espacio que estaba en frente de ella, haciendo que Francia, que estaba sentado diagonal hacia ella, se agitara ligeramente en su asiento. Su cara permaneció impasible, a pesar del hecho de que a Estados Unidos le pareció ver que ella se mordía el labio inferior, como si eso pudiera ayudarla a calmarse. El único indicio de que algo no andaba bien en su cabeza, era el hecho de que sus manos formaban puños por encima de la mesa. Estados Unidos apostaría a que si ella abría las manos, podría notar que estaban sangrando por la presión de sus propias uñas.

Italia fue el primero que encontró a Suiza. Y la persona que encontró a Italia, fue Liechtenstein, aparentemente. (Y de acuerdo al último informe de Liechtenstein, Italia estaba sin pantalones, y desmayado cerca del cuerpo de Suiza…) Liechtenstein vio la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de dar un grito tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de las naciones vecinas (Alemania, Francia y Austria, cuyas casas estaban justo al lado de la de Suiza).

De ahí en adelante, todo se convirtió en algo global.

Las naciones europeas inmediatamente llamaron a una reunión de emergencia a todas las naciones del mundo. Estados Unidos y Canadá recibieron sus cartas personalmente de Francia e Inglaterra, quienes estaban posiblemente preocupados de que sus hermanos menores habían sido atacados también. (Aunque nunca lo admitirían). Aunque Estados Unidos estaba horrorizado que una nación como Suiza hubiera sido atacada, él y su infantil ingenuidad esperaban que todo fuera igual en la reunión mundial.

Qué equivocado estaba.

El silencio lo estaba matando. Estados Unidos aclaró su garganta. No sabía qué esperaba – probablemente que cada persona lo ignorara (después de todo, esto había pasado muchas veces antes). Sin embargo, en el momento en que hizo el ruido que pareció responder con un eco a través del silencio, docenas de pares de ojos se posaron en él al mismo tiempo. Iban desde disgustadas(Inglaterra) a curiosas(Canadá) a impasibles(Liechtenstein) a cautelosas(Lituania), a asombradas(Francia), a aburridas (Austria) a…a…

Ya entendieron.

Ninguna de las miradas era lo que Estados Unidos llamaría "emocionada". Y dada la situación actual en la que estaban todos, Estados Unidos, por una vez en su vida, no supo qué decir. "Em…" Y sólo por esa palabra, el inglés puso los ojos en blanco.

"Yo… "

"¿Qué?"

"Oh, nada" dijo Inglaterra de manera inocente, sus ojos abriéndose como los de un niño.

"Supongo que te sobreestimé pensando que dirías algo mejor que 'em' como tu primera palabra. Aun cuando hay tantas posibilidades que podías escoger"

"Bueno, escúchate. 'Oh'. ¿Es ese un buen comienzo?"

Estados Unidos lo retó. Al menos esto era más divertido que sentarse ahí sin hacer nada. Fastidiar a Inglaterra siempre era más divertido que las reuniones.

"'¿Bueno?' " Citó Inglaterra.

"¿Tienes algún problema con la palabra 'Bueno'?" Dijo Estados Unidos, sacándole la lengua de manera infantil. Algunas naciones suspiraron de fastidio. Estados Unidos podría pensar que estaba ayudando a mitigar la situación, pero en realidad, estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. "¡Es como si describieras cómo te gusta la carne asada! '¡Quiero mi carne bien asada!' o acaso dirías, 'Quiero mi carne bien asada, oh'? Eso no tiene sentido"

"Bueno no me importa un comino cómo te gusta la carne asada" suspiró Inglaterra, siendo él una de las tantas naciones que encontraban a Estados Unidos bastante fastidioso. (De hecho, Italia estaba sosteniendo una video cámara, grabando esta discusión. Se recuperó rápido del accidente con Suiza).

Inglaterra parpadeó, confundido, cuando vio que de repente Estados Unidos sonrió ampliamente. Su paciencia cayó dramáticamente, especialmente cuando el menor estaba sonriendo de tal manera que todo el mundo quisiera salir huyendo. "¿Qué?" Demandó Inglaterra.

"Empezaste tu última oración con "Bueno" " Dijo Estados Unidos, su sonrisa creciendo así como su ego. Inglaterra palideció y trató de recordar. Desafortunadamente, uno siempre se da cuenta de que su memoria es ligeramente manipulada cuando estás gritándole a alguien. Esta era la agradable situación en la que estaba Inglaterra. Alemania, viendo que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, simplemente suspiró.

"Italia. Rebobina la cinta y mira lo que dijo Inglaterra". Dijo Alemania, su voz ligeramente irritada. Italia asintió y los demás países se volvieron a ver al pequeño italiano.

"Okay, Doitsu!" El japonés que Italia había empezado a hablar, hizo a Japón ponerse incómodo. Alemania aclaró su garganta, decidido a no pensar demasiado en cómo sonaría un acento entre italiano y japonés.

Italia jugó con la cámara por un rato y luego frunció el ceño. Presionó algunos botones. Nada. Ni siquiera un sonido salió de ella. Italia empezó a presionar más botones. "¿Siquiera lo grabaste?" Preguntó Austria, dubitativo.

Italia movió su cabeza tan fuerte que Alemania se preguntaba si se caería. "Sí, ¡estoy seguro! ¡La luz roja estaba encendida!" Italia presionó otro botón y se escuchó un zumbido.

Y entonces la video cámara se encendió.

Silencio.

"Espera, entonces, ¿estaba apagada?" preguntó Francia, un tono de duda en su voz. Italia frunció el ceño, mirando al aparato. Lo sacudió violentamente.

"Estaba encendida hace un momento…"

"Tal vez se le acabaron las baterías", dijo Japón, sin seguir a las demás naciones que se agolpaban en círculo alrededor de la video cámara del italiano.

"Hey, como que me dejas ver", dijo Polonia, tomando el cordón del aparato. Italia se lo dejó, todo el mundo mirando como la video cámara cambiaba de manos. "Hmm…Oye como que, Japón tiene razón. Se acabó la batería. Tú, como que necesitas unas nuevas, niño"

Italia buscó el estuche de la cámara. Los demás lo observaron mientras el castaño ponía el estuche encima de la mesa, metiendo sus manos adentro y comenzando a buscar.

"Estoy seguro de que tengo otras en alguna parte"

"Yo le ayudo" Dijo Corea entusiasmado, abalanzándose sobre el pequeño estuche y dando un involuntario golpe a la mesa, que se tambaleó. Otras naciones trataron de mantener estable la mesa para que no se volteara con semejante golpe, y Corea siguió buscando.

"¡Ten cuidado, aru!" Dijo China, tratando de mantener las patas de la mesa en el suelo y detener los papeles que volaban en todas las direcciones. "Italia no necesita tu ayuda, aru!"

Corea se detuvo sólo un momento. "Nya~" dijo estirando levemente el párpado inferior de su ojo derecho. China gruñó, lo que hizo sonreír a Corea. "China, ¡estás demasiado tenso! ¡Lo único que Corea no inventó fue el estrés!"

"O-oigan, todos, em…Sólo tratemos de llevarnos bien, okay?" Canadá rió con nervios, recogiendo sus papeles y salvándolos de volar por la ventana que estaba al lado de Inglaterra, quien empezó a discutir con Estados Unidos otra vez. "Corea, ¿Por qué no dejas que otra persona busque la batería?"

"¡Sí! Yo lo haré" Seychelles sorprendió a todo el mundo saltando sobre la mesa. Estonia, que estaba sentado junto a Italia, no parecía perturbado para nada, y simplemente ladeó la cabeza a un lado para que el pie de Seychelles no le pegara en la cabeza. "¡Dámelo, Corea!" Corea, sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer Seychelles, perdió el agarre en sus manos y Seychelles aprovechó para quitarle el estuche y empezar a buscar.

Y entonces empezó a tirar cosas sobre su hombro mientras lo hacía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Letonia desde debajo de la mesa, temblando ligeramente, sus dedos y ojos sobresaliendo en la esquina de la mesa, en donde pensaba que era seguro para protegerse de los golpes de las cosas volando. Al parecer no fue suficiente, porque aún ahí agazapado como estaba le una tarjeta de memoria le pegó en la cabeza.

"¡Estoy buscando esa batería!" Seychelles seguía tirando tarjetas, correas, piezas de ropa y quién sabe qué más sobre su hombro. Una parte de los ítems terminó donde Estados Unidos e Inglaterra discutían a gritos.

Y entonces, unos lentes de cámara golpearon a Estados Unidos en un lado de la cabeza.

"… _Ow_ "

Inglaterra se detuvo, sus manos a centímetros de abofetear a Estados Unidos en la cara. Sólo él notó el momento cuando la cara del americano es distorsionó en una expresión de puro dolor. Y como aparentemente, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra estaban haciendo dos tercios del ruido del lugar, todo el mundo se calló mientras Inglaterra seguía mirando a su ex – colonia, estupefacto.

Unos _lentes_ no deberían ser suficientes para retorcerte de dolor.

Unos _lentes_ no deberían hacerte llevar las manos automáticamente a la cabeza en donde te golpearon. Y unos _lentes_ definitivamente no serían suficientes para hacer a la víctima decir 'Ow'. Especialmente una nación aguerrida. (Gracias al Cielo, Estados Unidos no era tan aguerrido, o si no sería tan intimidante como Rusia).

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Grecia preguntó desde su silla, recostándose. Estados Unidos cerró sus ojos un segundo, para abrirlos nuevamente, mostrando su brillante sonrisa.

"Sep, Sólo que los…eh…la cosita…¿cómo se llama?"

"Lentes de cámara" le dijo Bielorrusia.

"Sep, eso…Eso me pegó en una…eh.."

"Tu ¿Qué?" preguntó Inglaterra

"Yo…Uh…"

"¿Qué pasa, Estados Unidos?" preguntó Lituania, parpadeando "¿Acaso la cosa le pegó en una herida?"

"Eso…Uh"

"¡Oh, olvídalo!" Se desesperó Inglaterra. Se paró empinó sobre sus pies (Sí, cómo vuela el tiempo) y retiró un pequeño mechón del pómulo derecho de Estados Unidos.

Todo el mundo se congeló.

Un moretón. Era un moretón. Pero no era un moretón normal. No, este tenía que ser uno de los peores moretones que Inglaterra podría haber visto. Se extendía, era morado y a los lados un poco más desvanecido el color, en una figura que asemejaba un cacahuate, cubriendo la mayor parte de la cabeza de Estados Unidos. Y aunque era notable, el cabello del rubio había tapado la peor parte del daño, haciendo que las orillas del morado parecieran sombras de su propio cabello sobre el rostro. Inglaterra trató impulsivamente de tocarla, pero se sorprendió cuando Estados Unidos se apartó. Y eso trajo a Inglaterra de regreso a la Tierra.

"¿Cómo demonios te hiciste eso?" Inglaterra preguntó, horrorizado. Claro, él se había dicho a sí mismo que no se preocuparía por Estados Unidos y se negó a meterse en los asuntos de su hermano menor, pero el hecho de que éste haya salido herido y que no le hubiera dicho nada, lo había herido. Sólo un poco.

Estados Unidos desvió la mirada, su rostro con un muy ligero tono de rosa. "No es…Nada que te importe"

Francia parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Desde cuándo Estados Unidos era lo suficientemente inteligente como para guardar secretos de otras personas? Francia siempre había pensado que Estados Unidos era demasiado franco y estúpido como para mentir.

"¿Estados Unidos?" Canadá se levantó torpemente caminando hasta llegar a donde su hermano "¿T-te lastimaste? ¿Quién te lo hizo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Su reacción era la de un genuino hermano preocupado. Inglaterra reaccionó como un padre sobreprotector. España sonrió brevemente ante ese pensamiento. Oh, sería una maravillosa familia, ellos cuatro. No, esperen, Inglaterra sería la mamá y Francia sería el papá… (Oh, pobres niños).

"Sólo…M…Me caí" Estados Unidos se rascó el cuello, mirando fijamente a una esquina del techo "De una butaca"

"Tú no tienes butacas" Dijo Canadá, frunciendo el ceño. "Y la razón es porque te da miedo caerte de ellas" (Era de cuando ambos eran muy jóvenes. Estados Unidos tuvo una mala experiencia con butacas, galletas, y jarras de galletas)

"Yo…Acabo de comprar una…Pega con…Las cortinas"

…

Francia estaba en lo cierto. Estados Unidos era demasiado estúpido para mentir. O al menos para mentir bien. Porque el ingenuo país obviamente no tenía ninguna experiencia diciendo una mentira que al menos algunos creerían.

"¿Eh? ¿Era una butaca muy alta?" Preguntó Finlandia, mirando a Estados Unidos con inocencia.

Olvídenlo…Sólo gente que era más inocente que Estados Unidos podría creer algo así.

"¡LO ENCONTRÉ!"

Y con este grito, algunas naciones parpadearon, otras voltearon a ver el voceador, y otras simplemente saltaron por la impresión. Italia rió con nervios y rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello cuando todos voltearon a mirarlo.

"Eh...Lo siento…Pero encontré la batería"

"Con mi ayuda, claro" Seychelles intervino, sonriendo.

"Claro" Alemania suspiró a secas.

"Así que, ¿Qué dice?" Dijo Estados Unidos, aliviado de que la atención fuera desviada de su horrible moretón.

Italia jugueteó con los botones de la video cámara por un segundo. Presionó algo, después otra cosa, luego otra cosa y luego de eso, Italia rebobinó la grabación y presionó para reproducir. Todos en el salón de juntas fueron saludados con la voz de Inglaterra que venía de la reproducción, diciendo en voz muy alta "Bien, ¡Me importa un comino cómo te gusta la carne!"

…Dijo 'Bien'

"¿Viste? ¿Viste? ¡Hasta tú lo dijiste!"

"…Imbécil" murmuró Inglaterra, mirando fijamente a Estados Unidos, quien le sonrió alegremente.

"Bien, muchas gracias por recordármelo. Me gustaría una barra de Twix ahora mismo. O Hershey's. O Kit-Kat, ¿Has notado lo buenos que son? O tal vez esos ferreros Rocher que les gustan tanto, o tal vez Chocolate Suiz… "

Silencio.

Bueno, Estados Unidos se sintió como un zopenco. De todas las personas que tenía que nombrar en sus diatribas, tenía que ser una nación. Y no cualquier nación – una nación que recientemente había muerto. Brillante. Se regañó a sí mismo por el desliz y miró a Liechtenstein. Parecía impasible.

La palabra "idiota" fue murmurada en muchos idiomas diferentes.

"Baka" en japonés

"Ben dan!" en chino

"Cretino" en italiano

"Dummkopf" en alemán

"Cretin" en francés

"Stulbs" hasta el pequeño letón contribuyó

"…Bastard" Pleno inglés.

"Retard" dijo Estados Unidos, tratando de mantener al menos un poquito de dignidad.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Preguntó Inglaterra, enarcando una ceja. Aunque no le gustaba escuchar a Estados Unidos maldecir, sería vergonzoso si su pequeño hermanito no supiera ninguna buena mala palabra.

"¿Quieres que empiece a maldecir en frente de toda esta gente?"

"Veamos cuántas sabes"

Estados Unidos no sabía si sentirse insultado, irritado, o aliviado por la oportunidad. Al final, se decidió por la última. "Hijo de puta" dijo en voz baja.

Entonces se animó, y empezó a decir insulto tras insulto a Inglaterra. "Asshole. Whore. Dipshit. Fuckhead. Motherfucker-"(1)

"Sí, gracias, entiendo el punto" se molestó Inglaterra, deteniendo a Estados Unidos antes de que revelara lo que había aprendido mientras no estaba bajo el control del Reino Unido. Y éste no sabía que Estados Unidos había aprendido la mitad de esas palabras de la nación que le crió mientras estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Todo se calmó otra vez por unos cuantos segundos. Entonces, Estados Unidos se quedó mirando algo extraño por la ventana. Se quedó mirándolo por cinco minutos, provocando que las otras naciones se quedaran mirándolo a él y picarle con el dedo algunas veces.

Algunos intentaron seguir la línea de visión del rubio, tratando de averiguar qué era tan interesante.

"¿Inglaterra?" la voz de Estados Unidos sonaba extraña

"Sí, tú, maricón"

"…Tal vez quieras cerrar la ventana detrás de ti"

"¿Por qué?"

"…Están lloviendo ranas".

* * *

"Bien, Italia, cuéntame. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Fue después de la Conferencia Mundial. Un día después para ser exacto. Y Alemania, quien estaba medio dormido, se dejó arrastrar con Japón e Italia a la casa de Suiza.

Al principio Alemania pensaba que Italia quería mostrar sus respetos, pero resultó que ese no era el caso. Por supuesto, Alemania debió haber tenido cuidado cuando Italia llegó esta mañana vistiendo un sombrero tipo hongo y un abrigo largo, pero supuso que Italia sólo se había vestido así sin ninguna razón. Uno de los errores más estúpidos que Alemania ha cometido, seguramente.

Italia estaba vestida así por una razón. Y esa razón fue descubierta por Japón una vez Italia los arrastró a los dos – Japón y Alemania – a la habitación de Suiza, donde aparentemente Italia había encontrado a Suiza. Italia ahora estaba avergonzándose a sí mismo arrastrándose en el suelo, su nariz a centímetros de la alfombra (2) con una lupa gigante frente a su cara.

"¡Soy un detective, Alemania!" Dijo Italia alegremente, levantando la lupa para examinar a Alemania por un momento. "¡Voy a averiguar quién mató a Suiza!"

…

…

"¿Tú?"

"Sep!"

Dijo Italia, moviendo la lupa otra vez al suelo. Alemania sólo lo miró con una mezcla de shock y horror. Japón sólo suspiró y se levantó de la cama de Suiza, mirando lentamente alrededor.

"De acuerdo con Liechtenstein, nadie tocó nada en esta habitación" reflexionó Japón, sus ojos escaneando el papel pintado y el arreglo increíblemente limpio de todo. "Alemania, ¿por qué no revisas esta habitación con Italia mientras que yo lo hago con el resto de la casa?" Alemania miró a Japón con incredulidad.

"¿Tú…Lo estás ayudando?"

Japón levantó la mirada. "Por supuesto. Ahora, si me disculpas" Japón caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola con un sonoro craqueo. Japón se detuvo y se volvió a los demás "Y si quieren encontrarme, sigan el rastro de sangre"

"¿Qué rastro de sangre?" Preguntó Alemania. El realmente no estaba de humor para ir y jugar al detective ahora mismo. Especialmente porque estaba tratando de buscar pistas por la muerte de un hombre en una casa espeluznante que nunca le había gustado, mayoritariamente por el hecho de que siempre le disparaban cada vez que sus botas se metían en el territorio suizo accidentalmente.

Japón bajó la mirada. Alemania también, y no vio nada. Japón suspiró. "Hay un rastro de sangre ahí, simplemente no pueden verlo". Dijo pacientemente "El camino que dejó la sangre fue limpiado con blanqueador, así que se ve más claro que la alfombra alrededor de él". Alemania miró de cerca el suelo. Y notó que una línea parecía extenderse desde la ventana hasta la puerta, la línea más clara y delgada que el suelo a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo sabes que es sangre?" Preguntó Alemania. Él nunca fue bueno con cosas de detectives.

"¿Qué otra cosa podría esconder el asesino?" Preguntó Japón. "El asesino tuvo que haber limpiado antes de que Italia y Liechtenstein descubrieran a Suiza, así que eso significa que se quedaron luego de que lo mataron. También parece haber un rastro particularmente delgado bajando las escaleras, notable incluso en la madera. Ahí puede ser donde Suiza murió realmente, y luego el asesino lo cargó desde allá abajo hasta aquí en su cama para tratar de tener un poco de tiempo para cuando lo descubrieran. Pudo haber sido fácil esconderlo, porque quien hubiera venido simplemente hubiera tocado el timbre o la puerta, considerando el hecho de que esta era la casa de Suiza. Esto significa que el asesino planeaba contar con la máxima cantidad de tiempo para poder limpiar, lo que también significa que recolectar evidencia podría ser engañoso si ellos fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para esconderlo bien."

"¡Wow Japón! ¿Dedujiste todo eso sólo por la línea en el suelo? ¡Eso es asombroso!" Preguntó Italia, emocionado, levantando la Mirada momentáneamente de su inútil búsqueda en la alfombra. Japón se ruborizó levemente.

"Bueno, estaré en el primer piso" Dijo Japón, dando la vuelta y caminando fuera de la habitación.

Alemania tenía que admitir que cuando Japón lo dijo, sonaba muy bien. Japón realmente sabía lo que hacía. Suspirando, Alemania empezó a revisar la habitación. Todo estaba tan limpio. Parecía imposible que un cuerpo muerto hubiera sido hallado ahí sólo unos cuantos días antes.

Bueno, si iba a hacer alguna contribución, empezaría. Alemania rodeó caminando el perímetro del cuarto, mirando a esta cosa y a la otra. Suiza parecía estar muy apegado a sus trofeos de guerra. Estaban todos colgados, pulidos hasta el punto de que brillaban. Alemania se encontró a sí mismo leyéndolos. La gran mayoría estaban en alemán, con algunos pocos en francés e italiano.

Alemania continuó moviéndose por las paredes, ignorando la ventana que dejaba entrar la brisa. Ya había visto lo que había quedado de la Tierra que fue alguna vez de Suiza, y no quería mirar otra vez. Parecía que cuando una nación moría, la tierra perdía las ganas de vivir. Lo que solía ser la gran y brillante Berna ahora no era más que un vasto terreno baldío.

Alemania supuso que había más de una razón por la que estaba asustado de la muerte de Suiza. Le recordaba que él podía _morir_. Porque él conocía gente como Inglaterra o China que habían vivido por quién sabe cuántos años. Ahora más que nunca, Alemania quería que su gente viviera.

¿Era mucho pedir?

Las botas de Alemania pegaron con algo. Era un par de binoculares. El material pesado fue tirado sin cuidado en el suelo, la correa del cuello lucía como si alguien la hubiera tirado con prisa. Alemania siguió adelante, inclinándose para mirarlo mejor. Tuvo que haber dolido mucho si alguien te tirara eso. Desde el ángulo de la correa del cuello, Alemania pudo que no fue tirado, sino balanceado con fuerza. Tal vez Suiza lo usó para tratar de protegerse.

Y entonces, Alemania notó algo.

Un cabello rubio.

Parecía estar alredededor de los binoculars, como si hubieran caído ahí por accidente. Alemania frunció el ceño y lo recogió. Por lo que sabía del asesino de Suiza teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo Japón, el asesino debió haber limpiado absolutamente todo, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué dejaría una pieza tan importante de evidencia? No solamente mostraba signos de lucha, lo que significa que la muerte de Suiza no fue suicidio, sino que también dejó un cabello rubio por ahí.

"Ah, Alemania, ¿Por qué estás mirando la ventana?" La voz de Italia trajo a Alemania de vuelta a la Tierra. La estricta nación aclaró su garganta con sorpresa, tirando ligeramente de su corbata. Debió haber empezado a mirar la pobre ciudad sin quererlo. Parecía que Alemania estaba haciendo estas cosas últimamente.

"Ninguna razón. Italia, ¿has encontrado algo?" Preguntó Alemania, desviando sus ojos de la escena de terror en la ventana. Italia pareció congelarse al ver a Alemania.

"Estabas mirando la ventana"

Alemania parpadeó ante la intensa mirada de Italia. Se volvió para mirarlo, curioso para ver lo que Italia estaba mirando. Ah, sí. Era la ventana abierta. Las cortinas se movieron débilmente como si le respondieran 'No me digas, Sherlock'. "…Uh…"

"Alemania, ¿Acabas de abrir la ventana?"

"Yo…No."

Italia se tranquilizó una vez más, mirando la puerta. "El rastro de sangre empieza aquí." Preguntó Italia suavemente. Alemania tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo. "Liechtenstein dijo que ella estaba hablando con Suiza en el teléfono, lo que significa que él debió estar abajo. El asesino tuvo que atraerlo hasta aquí…Y abrir la ventana…" Alemania sintió que aguantaba la respiración. ¿Por qué Italia no podía ir al grano? "Lo tengo"

"¿Lo tengo? ¿Tener qué? ¿Sabes quién es el asesino?" Alemania no pudo evitar decirlo con ansias. Italia parpadeó con sorpresa, al parecer se había olvidado de que Alemania estaba aún en la habitación.

"Oh, no, Alemania. Acabo de descubrir cómo mataron a Suiza"

"Bueno, eso no es importa…Espera, ¿ _Ellos_?"

Italia sonrió. "Suiza estaba hablando por teléfono con Liechtenstein. Alguien entra a su casa. ¿Notaste cuánto craqueó esta habitación cuando entramos?"

"Yo…Eh…"

"No, no lo hiciste. La puerta craqueó, avisando a Suiza que alguien estaba en su habitación. Fue arriba. Nota que la ventana está abierta. Conociendo a Suiza, él probablemente no déja sus ventanas abiertas. Suiza va a revisar. Lógicamente hablando, en ese momento, Berna estalla en llamas. Y es en ese preciso instante donde su atención es desviada, donde el asesino aprovecha para atacarlo."

"Hay una prueba de que el asesino no actuó solo. Debió haber tenido ayuda, porque el asesino no sería capaz de destruir a Berna y matar a Suiza al mismo tiempo, o al revés, porque Suiza podría ser muy fuerte o por el simple hecho de que el dolor de la gente podría alcanzarlo antes de que el asesino pudiera hacerlo. Por lo tanto, había muchos más signos de lucha que aún no hemos descubierto."

"Binoculares" Dijo Alemania.

"Y luego…¿qué?"

"Binoculares" Respondió Alemania, mirando la repentina expresión de confusión del italiano. Él aclaró su garganta. "Encontré binoculares. Aquí" Alemania los tiró hacia Italia, quien no pudo agarrar el pesado aparato en el aire y cayó en sus pies.

" _Ow!_ " Lamentó Italia, sus ojos lagrimeando casi instantáneamente. "Oh no, ¡Voy a tener una herida!" Alemania simplemente suspiró y esperó a que el momento de estupidez del italiano pasara. Espera, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¡Italia siempre había tenido momentos de estupidez! Apenas ahora es que empezaba a actuar seriamente, ¡como un país debería! Entonces Italia se agachó para recoger los binoculares y sonrió a Alemania. "Uno de los signos de la lucha, ¿verdad?" Alemania asintió.

Italia aplaudió con sus manos. "¡Lo tenemos! Ese golpe no mató a Suiza, pero probablemente dejó caer el arma por la sorpresa. Suiza trató de pelear. Balanceó los binoculares hacia el asesino y tropezó escaleras abajo, donde el asesino lo encuentra y _entonces_ lo mata. "

"Ah, y también está esto" mencionó Alemania, blandiendo el cabello rubio casi soltándolo en el proceso. Fue sabio y caminó hacia Italia, dándole la pieza de evidencia esta vez. Probablemente no sería divertido tratar de buscar un cabello rubio en una alfombra de color claro.

Italia ladeó su cabeza, examinando el cabello con la lupa, y de una vez, su expresión se oscureció. Alemania casi saltó por la repentina expresión seria del italiano, la cual Alemania sólo ha visto una o dos veces. Aún el Italia inteligente no se comparaba con este. ¿Era realmente tan importante un solo cabello?

"Oye, ¿Alemania?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿De quién pensabas que era este cabello?"

Alemania frunció el ceño. "Creo que de Suiza. Después de todo, son sus binoculares. Aunque la manufactura parece estadounidense."

Y entonces otro pensamiento lo golpeó. La manufactura es estadounidense. Y el arma que es usada por Suiza pudo ser usada fácilmente por el asesino. El cabello es rubio. El asesino no podría ser…

"Este cabello…Es de verdad demasiado oscuro para ser de Suiza" dijo Italia sonriendo ligeramente. La sonrisa hizo que Alemania se preocupara. ¿Desde cuándo Italia tenía un lado tan peligroso? Alemania sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Pero cómo puedes saber?" Demandó Alemania. Se negaba a creer que…Que…"Luce como un cabello rubio para mí. ¡Puede ser de Suiza!"

La sonrisa de Italia creció. "No subestimes el ojo de un pintor. Definitivamente es demasiado oscuro para ser de Suiza."

"Entonces, ¿de quién más podría ser?" Preguntó Alemania, su voz parecía salir más delgada y delgada. El asesino no podría ser…No podía ser…

"Alemania-san, Italia-san" Dijo Japón, regresando a la habitación. Sostenía una bolsa pequeña, con algo delgado en su interior. "Miren lo que encontré"

Alemania se movió desesperado. Italia levantó la mirada, y también su lupa, ansioso por más evidencia. Italia y Japón realmente se estaban metiendo en el cuento. Pero ahora que todo prácticamente se había reducido a una persona, Alemania de repente se sintió enfermo y no quería continuar con esto.

Era una lentejuela. Una pequeña, y perlada lentejuela. Bueno, perlada excepto por la pequeña mancha de sangre en ella. "Encontré esto en la madera del primer piso" Dijo Japón, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. "Parece que el asesino no vio esto, porque estaba debajo de las sombras de una mesa pequeña. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?"

La bolsa pasó de Japón a Alemania. Alemania simplemente tragó en seco, mirándola. No podía ver nada especial ni particular sobre ella. Se la pasó a Italia. Italia inmediatamente empezó a mirarla muy de cerca.

"Fue pegada sobre algo" Musitó Italia, volteando la bolsa, observando la lentejuela con su lupa. "Lo que significa que no estaba en la ropa. Las lentejuelas son normalmente cosidas a la ropa. Esto estaba en un accesorio, quizás uno que ocultara la identidad del asesino, una máscara. "

Alemania sintió que el sentimiento enfermo en su estómago crecía tan pronto como Japón empezó a hablar. "El asesino tiene una máscara, así que Suiza no pudo ser capaz de buscar ayuda en el momento en que vio a la persona. Podría apostar que Suiza fue tomado por sorpresa para que no tuviera tiempo de llamar a nadie de por ayuda. De cualquier forma, todo fue montado de modo que pareciera más un suicidio que un asesinato."

"Pero quien quiera que estuviera limpiando obviamente no hizo un buen trabajo", Alemania se forzó a decir esto a pesar de su horrible sentimiento. "Porque dejaron pistas por todas partes"

"Exactamente" Dijo Italia. "¡Alemania, estás resultando ser un detective asombroso!"

"¿Así que ustedes encontraron algo?"

"Sí" Dijo Alemania, tratando de ser tan fuerte como las otras dos naciones (Por el amor de Dios, primero muerto que ver el día en que Italia se viera más fuerte que él). "Un cabello rubio demasiado oscuro para ser de Suiza, y un par de binoculares de manufactura estadounidense". Japón sonrió levemente.

"Es suficiente" dijo la nación asiática. "Creo que es suficiente evidencia de aquí. Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar por la próxima vez"

"¿L-la próxima vez?" Esta vez, incluso Italia estaba sorprendido "¿De qué estás hablando, Nihon, ¡No habrá una próxima vez!" Japón movió su cabeza a los lados.

"Estoy seguro de que pasará otra vez" Dijo Japón firmemente. Alemania sintió que su estómago se revolvía ante el enfermo pensamiento y se sentía cada vez peor. Italia se puso pálido. Alemania miró alrededor de la habitación y pensó en estos días. ¿Pasará otra vez? ¿Todo este caos pasará otra vez? Pero Japón dijo que sí…Y sonaba tan seguro de eso…

"Entonces…Recemos no ser nosotros la próxima vez."

* * *

NT:

(1)Las "malas palabras" de Alfie las dejo como el original.

(2) En el original, "inches", pulgadas. Todos los demás países de la Tierra usamos el sistema métrico, así que lo cambié por "centímetros". xD

Bible John es el seudónimo de un asesino en serie al que se le atribuye la muerte de tres mujeres jóvenes justo después de conocerlas en un bar en Glasgow, Escocia entre 1968 y 1969. Hasta el 2015 no ha sido identificado.


	3. El Vampiro de Londres

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hetalia ni esta historia.**

 **III. Vampiro de Londres**

"Bueno, ¡todos entreguen sus manos!" Gritó Estados Unidos un día después de la inusualmente solemne Conferencia mundial. China miró a las demás naciones alrededor de la mesa, con cartas de una baraja española en las manos. Hasta ahora estaba tratando de entender qué era lo que estaban jugando sin ningún resultado. Aún así, parecía que se estaban divirtiendo, dejando a un lado la pena y el miedo del día anterior para borrarlo con la idiotez del cotidiano día a día.

China notó que no todas las naciones estaban presentes, pero de todas formas esta no era una reunión oficial. Todos los aliados estaban ahí junto con los bálticos y Bielorrusia, que había venido junto con Rusia. Y claro, estaba Corea, que había venido "especialmente por él". El pensamiento lo hizo querer lanzarse de la ventana más próxima. España vino poco después, arrastrando a Romano detrás de él, diciéndole que necesitaba "liberar el estrés".

Finalmente llegó Polinia y decidió quedarse viendo que Lituania estaba ahí e inmediatamente se sentó entre él y Estonia, quedando lo más lejos posible de Rusia sin que éste último lo notara.

"¡Tengo dos tres!" Gritó Rusia alegremente sacando a China de sus pensamientos. Letonia se estremeció ante la exclamación y empezó a secar las lágrimas siempre presentes en sus ojos. Estonia y Lituania mantuvieron sus cabezas bajas mirando sus propios pies.

"Yo doblo" Suspiró Francia, bajando su mano con una expresión deprimida.

"Ok, ¡muéstrenlas!" Demandó Estados Unidos. Todos obedecieron y mostraron sus manos, todos menos Francia, quien miraba sombríamente a todos los demás.

"Bueno, ¡Aquí vamos!" Estados Unidos, quien sostenía el resto de la baraja, empezó a tirar cartas en la mitad de la mesa mientras que los demás lo miraban con expectativa. Les recordaron a China a los osos que esperan que un salmón salte del río para devorarlo.

De repente, una mano bronceada golpeó la mesa cuando la Jota de Tréboles apareció, haciendo que la mesa se estremeciera.

"¡Sí!" Gritó España en modo triunfal "¡Le di a la Jota!"

"¡El ganador es España!" Anunció Estados Unidos. "¡China!" Dijo, apuntando hacia el confundido asiático "¡Puntos!"

"Uh…"

"¡Nueve!" Gritó Canadá cerca de su hermano, luego notando que todos miraron en su dirección, inclinó su cabeza y jugueteó tímidamente con sus lentes.

"Nueve para España." Declaró Estados Unidos. "¡Rusia!"

"¡Reina y Rey de corazones!" Respondió con su siempre eterna sonrisa. China solamente le dio una mirada extraña, aún sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando. El juego parecía haber empezado de la nada. China estudió todas sus caras, de Francia a Canadá, a España, a un molesto Romano, Corea, Polonia, Lituania y los otros bálticos. Todos parecían saber exactamente qué hacer en este juego completamente aleatorio, y China pensó por un momento si era posible que ellos tuvieran la habilidad de leerse la mente entre ellos.

"Diez puntos, ¡Rusia! ¿Alguna apuesta? ¿Alguna apuesta?"

"Todas" Proclamó Polonia. China notó que no era el único que estaba confundido. Inglaterra se veía como si fuera a hundir sus dientes en la orilla de la mesa si esto continuaba por mucho tiempo.

"Liet"

"¿Uh?"

"Polonia tiene triple, pero España le dio a la Jota, así que tiene la mitad"

"Sí, ¡Romano necesita un nuevo par de zapatos!" gritó España elevando su puño al aire en señal de victoria.

"Idiota" Murmuró Romano.

"¿Qué? Eso es…Como que, totalmente, para nada chévere" Se quejó Polonia. "Liet, ¿cómo pudiste?"

"No te quejes, no fuiste el que tuvo que doblar" murmuró Francia miserablemente.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios están jugando?" Preguntó Inglaterra finalmente, sus gruesas cejas frunciéndose molestas. Las naciones se miraron unas a otras y luego miraron de vuelta a Inglaterra.

"No sabemos" Respondieron todos a la vez.

La cabeza de Inglaterra dio contra la mesa con un golpe seco dejando salir un gruñido de desaprobación que sonaba mucho como "Estoy rodeado de idiotas".

"Nadie te preguntó si querías jugar, papi," Recordó francamente, recogiendo las cartas y barajándolas.

"Ugh, no me llames así" Dijo Inglaterra disgustado, sus ojos verdes levantándose para mirar a su hermano menor.

"Pero básicamente eso es lo que eres" dijo Canadá tímidamente," tú nos criaste a los dos"

Inglaterra casi se deja caer sobre la mesa otra vez, obviamente devastado de que el más inteligente de los hermanos norteamericanos estaba corrompiéndose por su ostentoso hermano.

"¡Ese es mi hermano!" Rió Estados Unidos, dándole una fuerte palmada a Canadá en la espalda. Canadá esbozó una mansa sonrisa. China se sorprendió de cuánto se parecían las dos naciones, y cómo su personalidad era tan diferente. Cuando conoció a Estados Unidos, no creía que había otra nación como él, pero verlo junto con Canadá probó que estaba equivocado. Además, hasta hace poco tiempo él había olvidado por completo quién era Canadá.

"Aquí hay un pensamiento muy loco, en vez de estar jugando inútilmente con las cartas, ¿no deberíamos averiguar qué hacer con este asesino suelto?" Ofreció Inglaterra, obviamente más irritado que de costumbre.

"Yo ya lo averigüé" Dijo Rusia, su rostro siempre sonriente brillando mucho más. China estaba estancado en todo el asunto Canadá/Estados Unidos y jadeó un poco cuando Rusia pasó uno de sus pesados brazos alrededor de sus hombros. "Creo que todos deberían ir a vivir conmigo, de esa manera, todos estarán protegidos porque serán uno con Rusia".

China tragó un nudo cuando notó que Bielorrusia lo miraba desde el otro lado de su hermano, jugando con la punta de su cuchillo.

"¡Es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado!" declaró Inglaterra.

"Por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo" Dijo Estados Unidos.

"¡No estoy de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos!" Anunció Francia, su aire sombrío transformándose en uno de vibrante felicidad. China tuvo que tallarse los ojos, incrédulo. Pudo haber jurado que rosas rosadas aparecían mágicamente detrás del francés.

"Tú tonto imbécil, ¡sólo quieres ser un dolor en mi trasero!" gruñó Inglaterra, tomando a la otra nación por el cuello de su uniforme azul, haciendo que las rosas rosadas desaparecieran.

"¡Dios sabe que tengo suficiente de ésas para toda una vida!" Sus ojos azules giraron hacia Estados Unidos, quien estaba tratando de balancear un lapicero en la punta de su nariz, Canadá viéndolo cuidadosamente, esperando la inevitable caída.

"Oh, mon amour" Arrulló Francia, dejando que la palma de su mano descansara en la cara de Inglaterra y moverla de modo que sus ojos se encontraron. China se sintió incómodo mirando tal escena, e Inglaterra parecía sentir lo mismo a medida que un rubor rosado se extendía por sus mejillas. La pobre, atrapada nación se puso rígida tan pronto como Francia se acercó más, su boca curvándose en una sonrisa, su dedo pulgar acariciando la comisura de los labios de Inglaterra.

Francia no tenía ningún problema con las muestras públicas de afecto, pero China fue capaz de ver la incomodidad escrita en la cara de Inglaterra. Él sabía que la nación cuyo espacio personal fue violado no quería más que echarse atrás y darle un puño a Francia en la cara, pero todos los países sabían que una vez Francia te mostraba cierta mirada, era como si Medusa te hubiera hipnotizado.

"Oigan palomitas, búsquense una habitación~aru" Habló China. De todas formas, Francia no parecía tener intención de hacer eso, y se inclinó contra el pecho de Inglaterra. Fue como ver una de esas portadas de novelas románticas de pacotilla, del tipo que gente como Estados Unidos pasaba rápido las páginas para llegar a "la parte buena", aunque en vez del caballero mirando fija e intensamente a la chica, todo lo que vio China fue un alma avergonzada que estaba a punto de ser derribada por "la chica" en cuestión. Era divertido, pero en una forma bastante enferma.

"Oh, mon amour" murmuró Francia repetidamente hasta que sus labios estuvieron a centímetros del rostro del inglés, cuyo rostro le recordaba a China a un tomate. Por curiosidad, miró hacia España para ver si él tenía algún tipo de reacción, pero resultó que el español estaba muy ocupado tratando de hacer que Romano le hablara. No estaba teniendo suerte, y China sintió lástima por él.

"Necesitas una menta"

Eso pareció romper la maldición, y la cara de Inglaterra cambió de roja a morado oscuro. China temió que fuera a tener un aneurisma hasta que Inglaterra intentó pegarle a Francia un golpe que la nación esquivó. China no era un gran fan del francés, pero tenía que admirar la gracia con la que esquivó el ataque.

Claro, la nación era conocida por su belleza y deliciosa comida. China supuso que Francia podría hacer que prácticamente todo tuviera elegancia, pero rápidamente despidió ese sentimiento tan pronto como Francia tropezó su espalda con la mesa cayendo directo hacia Rusia, efectivamente pegándole a Inglaterra y por la inercia, a Estados Unidos a su lado, a quien se le cayó el lapicero.

"¡Idiota! ¡Me hiciste soltarlo!"

"Oh, ¡Cállate, desgraciado malparido!"

Rusia siguió sonriendo plácidamente ante toda la conmoción, pareciendo inconsciente al avance de la nación francesa, quien envolvió sus manos alrededor del ruso, aterrizando en su regazo con una risita. El fondo de rosas rosadas regresó en la visión de China, y éste hizo nota mental de ver a un doctor acerca de las extrañas visiones.

"De hecho, me encantaría vivir contigo" sonrió Francia. China supo que no necesitaba estar celoso. Bielorrusia hizo lo propio por sí misma y por China, y estaba alistando su cuchillo detrás de Francia, preparada para apuñalarlo en su hombro. Rusia no lo notó, feliz de que todos estaban activos y mantenían las cosas interesantes.

"¿Así que serás uno con Rusia?" preguntó

"¡Nunca!" exclamó Francia. China estaba medianamente disgustado por el show y pensó que quizás no era tan mala idea que Bielorrusia lo apuñalara, pero una nación muerta era suficiente, y entonces se inclinó para mirar debajo de la mesa.

"Bueno, ¿qué sabes tú? Hay una pareja desnuda aquí debajo en medio de la pasión~aru. Parece que pueden tener a uno más aru~" Desde arriba, escuchó el esperado jadeo y se levantó en su silla a tiempo para ver cómo Francia se agachaba justo en el momento en que Bielorrusia lo atacaba con el cuchillo.

La cuchilla voló sobre su encorvada espalda, y terminó en la orilla de la mesa. China sintió que su estómago caía hasta su vientre a lo que la bielorrusa le clavaba sus ojos con una mirada que contenía suficiente veneno para matar a un elefante.

 _Que la hermanita de Satán tenga piedad de mi alma,_ pensó miserablemente. _¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que pasa por estas cosas~aru? ¿Y por qué la comparé con Satán? ¡Ni siquiera creo en Satán! Toda esta influencia europea está empezando a afectarme aru-_

Bielorrusia trató de quitar el cuchillo de la mesa, pero estaba muy enterrado y ella empezó a luchar para sacarlo, frustrada. China (aunque queriendo sonreír), permaneció estoico sabiendo que Bielorrusia era mucho más inestable que su hermano mayor, quien estaba jugando inocentemente con su bufanda. Parecía ignorante del hecho de que el trasero de Francia estaba directamente en frente de su cara mientras el susodicho buscaba en vano por la pareja desnuda debajo de la mesa.

China estaba un poco envidioso del talento del ruso para ignorar situaciones tan perturbadoras. En todos sus cuatro mil años y tantos de estar vivo, ha habido gente y lugares que desearía no ver (Corea siendo el candidato número uno). Aun así, quizás desde que él y Rusia hicieron una alianza que empezó con un tratado sobre inmigrantes, podría ser que entendiera y aprendiera tal habilidad.

China miró cuidadosamente hacia Corea, quien estaba intentando atrapar su mechón que desafiaba la gravedad en sus manos. China tuvo que parpadear dos veces porque le pareció haber visto una cara pequeña en el rulo de su pariente. Tenía una expresión molesta. Sí, definitivamente tenía que ir al Doctor. Buen plan.

"Ugh, ¡me mentiste!" Se quejó Francia, sentándose y quitándose su sedoso cabello rubio de la cara. "No había ninguna pareja haciendo el amor ahí debajo, sólo pantalones lisos y unos zapatos de estilo horroroso"

"Oh, supongo que se fueron~aru" Respondió china, dejando sus codos en la mesa. "La próxima vez quizás debas ser más rápido~aru" añadió en un susurro.

Francia resopló y se sentó de vuelta en el regazo del ruso, cruzando sus piernas y brazos en su pecho.

"Romano, después de las lecciones que le di a tu hermano acerca de moda de calidad, esperaba que él al menos te pasara mis enseñanzas" Le regañó.

"Bueno, no acostumbro tomar consejos de imbéciles. Especialmente si fue pasado de imbécil a imbécil por otro imbécil", Dijo Romano, estudiando sus uñas en su aburrimiento.

"Ugh, ¡Eres un grosero monstruo!" Se quejó Francia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Bielorrusia aún estaba intentando sacar su cuchillo, ahora redireccionando su mirada a la nación que estaba sentada sobre su preciado hermano mayor. Francia notó lo que ella hacía y la miró por un momento, sus lágrimas de dolor mágicamente evaporándose.

 _Necesito alejarme de esta gente y guardar las onzas de cordura que aún me quedan~aru~_ pensó China.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, joven dama?" preguntó Francia picándole el ojo a Bielorrusia, tomando el mango del cuchillo sacándolo de la mesa. "Para ti, querida" Él le dio una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas a medida que le daba el cuchillo a ella. China dejó que su palma pegara su frente y liberó un gruñido de exasperación.

Quizás también debería formar una alianza con Inglaterra, siendo el hecho de que ambos estaban rodeados de idiotas.

"¿Podemos por favor concentrarnos?" gritó Inglaterra. "¡Hay un asesino suelto, y todos ustedes están actuando como un puñado de lelos!" Francia suspiró y se levantó del regazo del ruso, regresando a su silla al lado de Inglaterra.

"Bien, bien, que no se te vaya a estallar una vena del corazón" dijo Francia. Inglaterra lo ignoró sabiamente y aclaró su garganta.

"Suiza fue asesinado hace dos días" comenzó. "Hasta ahora nuestros principales sospechosos son Austria y Hungría, porque son los únicos dos con suficientes motivos. También, han molestado a Liechtenstein, así que ¿por qué no ir tras su hermano quien podría ser una amenaza?"

"Pero Suiza era neutral" Anotó Estados Unidos. "Además, quienquiera que haya invadido no se quedó y reclamó la tierra. Austria y Hungría quieren territorio. Quienquiera que fuera, sólo fue, los mató a todos y luego se fue."

"Además, Suiza era de todo menos un país débil" Añadió Romano. "Él y sus guardias protegen el Vaticano en Roma"

"Ah, ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé!" Dijo Rusia, alzando la mano.

"¿Qué?" gruñó Inglaterra. "Dime que es algo remotamente inteligente"

"Es una táctica"

"¿Una qué?" Preguntó Corea.

"Una táctica, una estrategia" Respondió Rusia entusiasta. "Todos hemos reconocido la neutralidad de Suiza. Si alguien viola eso y lo ataca sin advertencia, todos iremos en guerra con esa nación. Sin embargo, en este caso, ellos invadieron y prácticamente barrieron con toda su gente en una noche, sin que nadie supiera quiénes eran."

"¿Quieres decir…que _toda_ su gente está muerta?" Preguntó Canadá horrorizado.

"Bueno, no todos." Aseguró Francia, consolando al menor con una mano en su hombro. "Muchos escaparon a Liechtenstein, lo cual la hizo visitarlo ayer. Yo también recibí algunos, pero la mayoría huyeron a Alemania ya que la mayoría de gente de Suiza habla su idioma. Aun así, Alemania tiene que pagar reparaciones, por lo que dudo que los deje quedarse a menos de que él los use para alguna labor barata o algo."

"Italia y yo tenemos sus guardias en Ciudad del Vaticano también" Dijo Romano.

"Así que básicamente lo que dices es que ellos atacan a países insospechados y en una sola noche, borran toda la población, matan a la nación y luego se van de modo que cuando nosotros vayamos a investigar no sepamos quién fue." Concluyó España.

"Sí" Sonrió Rusia, con una sombra oscura sobre su rostro, haciendo parecer que sus ojos violetas brillaban. "Es una técnica ingeniosa si lo piensas. Atacar a alguien sin advertirle y luego dejar su tierra en ruinas. Nadie sabe que eres tú, así que nadie puede declararte la guerra. Todos se vuelven locos tratando de averiguarlo. "

Rusia recoge las cartas de la mitad de la mesa y las coloca una en contra de la otra, hasta que hay doce casas en miniatura.

"Se concentran tanto en quién atacó a quién, que te metes dentro de cada uno y los conquistas uno por uno." Empezó a tumbar las casitas con un movimiento de su dedo índice. "Eventualmente, cuando todos ellos están muertos, puedes reclamar tu territorio sin nadie que se te oponga"

"Sí, pero quien sea que hizo esto borró una nación entera en menos de doce horas" apuntó Inglaterra. "Ninguno de nosotros tiene el poder de hacer eso, incluso si la nación fue tomada por sorpresa, y como dijo Romano, Suiza era de todo menos un debilucho"

"Sí, pero nota cómo dije _ellos_ " respondió Rusia.

"Q-quieres decir, como que, ¿hay más de uno?" Preguntó Polonia con miedo.

"Usualmente, eso es lo que significa _ellos_ en español, ¿verdad?"

"Pero la pregunta persiste, ¿cuántos de ellos hay?" preguntó Bielorrusia.

"Whoa!" Exclamó Estados Unidos. Todos lo miraron extrañamente y él les dio una pequeña sonrisa "Sorry! Simplemente no pensé que ella podía hablar."

"Oh, ¡Eso suena tan apocalíptico!" Canadá se estremeció

"No te preocupes Canadá. Yo te protegeré, porque ¡soy un héroe!" declaró América, pasando un brazo alrededor de su gemelo menor.

"Ah, es sólo una teoría" La sonrisa de Rusia regresó a su usual alegría. "Podría estar equivocado, pero tiene sentido. Ninguno de nosotros ha estado en la escena del crimen excepto cuando quitamos el cuerpo de Suiza, así que si de verdad queremos buscar pistas deberíamos ir a revisar allá."

"Sí, pero ¿quién de los que conocemos es suficientemente inteligente para mandarlo allá?" Preguntó Inglaterra "Estados Unidos está fuera de esa lista, eso es seguro"

"¡Oye!" Reclamó el aludido.

"Oh, Rusia, Bela!" una nueva voz llamó desde la puerta de la sala de juntas. China miró cómo el rostro del ruso se iluminó y se levantó abruptamente de su asiento.

"¡Hermana mayor!" dijo corriendo a encontrarse con la nueva llegada.

"¿Cómo está mi pequeño hermanito?" Preguntó la mujer, acariciando a Rusia en la cabeza cuando se acercó. Bielorrusia ni siquiera miró a su hermana mayor, pero mantuvo su mirada en Rusia.

"Ucrania" dijo calmada

"Whoa!" Estados Unidos exclamó otra vez, sus ojos azules sorprendidos.

"Sí, tonto, ¡ya sabemos que ella puede hablar!" Dijo Inglaterra irritado.

"No, o sea…" Estados Unidos tragó en seco, acomodándose la corbata "Ella tiene-"

"¡Inmensos pechos!" Francia terminó la oración emocionado, haciéndole ojitos a los bien dotados regalitos de Ucrania.

"¿Pechos?" preguntó Corea, su cabeza moviéndose a los lados como un ave extraña. "¿Japón está aquí?"

"Oh, ¡qué maravillosos son!" Francia dijo a modo de cumplido, sus dedos contrayéndose en puños en frente de su boca. Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse mientras una gran sonrisa se extendía a través de su sonrojado rostro.

"Uh… ¿Gracias, creo?" Sonrió Ucrania débilmente, llevando la canasta de leche que traía en frente de su pecho, insegura.

"¿Dónde están los pechos?" Demandó Corea.

"Justo ante mis ojos y derritiendo mi alma" murmuró Francia.

"Ah ha" Rusia les respondió con una risita, sacando lentamente una tubería de los pliegues de su abrigo "Mi hermana no está disponible"

"Oh, ¿entonces ella ya tiene a alguien?" Suspiró Francia en tono deprimente.

"No" dijo Rusia

"¿Entonces es lesbiana?"

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Ucrania "¡No!"

"Entonces eso significa que sí está disponi-¡ouch!" gritó Francia ante el hecho de que Inglaterra lo jaló de la oreja torciéndola cruelmente.

"Deja de acosar a la pobre muchacha, ¡pervertido!"

"Oh, pero Inglaterra, no te preocupes, tú aún eres el número uno en mi-¡ow!" Francia se estremeció otra vez mientras Inglaterra le daba otro jalón a su oreja. "Sabes, esto está como que prendiéndom-¡ow! ¡Auch!"

"¿Y hay algo como que, no lo haga?" Preguntó Polonia.

"Las venas de araña, los dientes, y cualquiera que tenga la inicial K en el apellido", respondió Francia.

"¿Y por qué la K?"

"¡Porque es un monstruo rarito como la mayoría de la gente con la que estoy forzado a interactuar en el día a día!" Gritó Inglaterra, dándole a Francia otro jalón de oreja. China sintió una lástima momentánea por la nación galesa, pero luego recordó que era Francia y desvió su atención hacia Ucrania y Rusia.

"Hermana, ¿viniste a pagarme por el gas que te di?" Preguntó Rusia, su tono extrañamente esperanzado.

"Rusia, hermanito, ya hemos pasado por esto. Tu hermana te pagará cuando sea rica." Ella respondió pacientemente "Mientras tanto, ¡te traje de la leche que ordeñé esta mañana!" Le dio una de las botellas de vidrio de su canasta y la abrió quitándole la tapa.

"Oh…Uh…Gracias" Por una vez, la sonrisa de Rusia palideció al ver la sustancia blanca. "Y mira eso, aún está tan fresca que tiene pelitos flotando. Delicioso. " China tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse, notando que Estados Unidos estaba en la misma situación. Francia aún estaba en la guerra de oreja con Inglaterra, mientras el resto miraba la situación curiosos.

"Bueno, ¿no te lo vas a tomar?" Preguntó Ucrania. "¡Apresúrate o se va a fermentar!"

"Oh, Dios no lo quiera" Dijo Rusia antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás y beberse la botella entera. Jadeó un poco antes de sacar la lengua y quitarse algunos pelos de e ella. "Delicioso" jadeó otra vez, sus ojos ligeramente aguados. "Prácticamente puedo saborear la ubre"

"Ah, ¡maravilloso!" Dijo Ucrania, feliz. "Apuesto que esto fue mucho mejor que cualquier cantidad de dinero que podría darte. ¿Te gustaría algo, Bela?"

"No, gracias" le respondió la menor de los tres.

"¡Oh no!" Dijo Ucrania, repentinamente asustada. "¡Olvidé que tenía prohibido darte cosas! Hermanito, ¡mi jefe va a estar muy enojado conmigo!"

"No te preocupes, fue sólo una botella" le aseguró Rusia, aún sacando pelos de su lengua.

"Oh, ¡él seguramente me dará un sermón!" Suspiró ella. "Lo siento, hermanito, pero mejor me voy antes de que mi jefe se dé cuenta de que me fui. Él es tan malo y tan intimidante, ¡tengo miedo de que me vaya a gritar!" Besó a Rusia en la mejilla y le quitó la botella vacía de sus manos, y se fue corriendo por la puerta principal.

"Eso fue interesante" Dijo Estados Unidos luego de un momento de incómodo silencio.

"Sep, Espero que, o sea, que no te de E. Coli" Dijo Polonia "¿Cierto, Liet?"

"Uh, ajá" respondió la otra nación murmurando suavemente, aún sin levantar la mirada. China notó la mirada preocupada de Polonia antes de que desviara hacia Rusia. Había algo en la mirada de Polonia que no le gustaba. Le faltaba su usual brillo y malicia, reemplazados por odio frío. Era la mirada de un país que quería ir a la guerra, pero sabía que era mejor no empezar una. China miró cómo el brazo de Polonia se envolvía protectoramente en los hombros de Lituania mientras Rusia caminaba de vuelta a su asiento. China entrecerró los ojos con sospecha ante la extraña demostración de afecto.

¿Era Polonia capaz de matar a una nación en una sola noche? China estaba consciente de la historia de la nación más pequeña, y que a pesar de su absoluta falta de sentido común, él era increíblemente resistente. Si Rusia estaba en lo correcto, y había más de un asesino, ¿Polonia sería uno de ellos? China meneó su cabeza rápidamente hacia los lados. Una mirada asesina no significaba que la nación era un asesino, pero aún así…

"¡Hemos regresado!"

"Italia, ¡eso es genial!" Lo saludó Estados Unidos felizmente, y luego hizo una pausa. "Uh, ¿regresado de a dónde?" La entrada del italiano distrajo a China de sus previos pensamientos. Estaba vestido al estilo Sherlock Holmes y completaba su vestimenta con una lupa gigante. Un preocupado alemán y un calmado japonés entraron luego del italiano. China dio una leve sonrisa a Japón, quien convenientemente desvió la mirada. Eso le dolió.

"¡Fuimos a la casa de Suiza para ver si podíamos encontrar pistas y resolver el misterio!" Respondió Italia.

"Ah, eso es maravilloso~" Sonrió Francia, su cabeza doblada en un ángulo extraño ante el incesante agarre del inglés.

"Ajá, _maravilloso_ " Repitió Romano sarcásticamente. "¿Hay algo que mi estúpido hermano y dos monos no sepan hacer?"

"Tómalos, Alemania"

Dijo Italia, apuntando dramáticamente a su compañero. Alemania no compartía el entusiasmo del italiano mientras sus ojos rodaban alrededor del salón. China notó la forma en que sus puños se tensaron alrededor de un par de pesados binoculares. Estados Unidos también lo notó y se giró en su asiento.

"Oye, esos son los binoculares que le di a Suiza"

"Así que fueron un regalo" Dijo Italia

"Uhm…Sí, supongo que podría decirse que sí. Tony yo estábamos afuera explorando cuando accidentalmente llegamos al patio de Suiza. Le di los binoculares para que no nos disparara"

"Entonces eso trae nuestra primera teoría a colación" Respondió Japón. Alemania mojó sus labios mostrándose nervioso y respiró profundamente. Se comportaba muy distinto al Alemania de siempre, y China temió lo que fuera que ellos hubieran descubierto. Si Alemania lucía tan incómodo, sólo podría imaginar que algo terrible pasaba. La alegría de Italia hacía poco para aliviar su preocupación. Saltó ligeramente al sentir una mano en su hombro, volteándose para ver que era Rusia mirándolo.

"Te ves tenso" le dijo. China le dio una débil sonrisa y puso su propia mano sobre la del ruso.

"Encontramos estos binoculares" Dijo Alemania, obviamente evitando mirar hacia Estados Unidos. "Creemos que Suiza pudo haberlos usado para protegerse. Tenemos dos teorías, en una de ellas, el asesino pudo haberlos usado como arma, pero después de lo que nos has dicho, el hecho de que Suiza los usara tiene más sentido. "

"Sí, pero diles qué más encontramos, Alemania" Insistió Italia. Alemania miró a sus botas y dijo "Creo…Creo que Japón debería decirlo". Japón asintió y les mostró dos bolsas plásticas.

"Encontramos una lentejuela, la cual Italia-kun cree que es una decoración de alguna máscara, es decir, que Suiza no pudo ver quién estaba atacándolo o pedir ayuda"

"Así que, ¿el asesino tenía una máscara?" preguntó España

"Eso es original" Dijo Romano con aire de sarcasmo

"Sí, pero no es lo principal que encontramos." Dijo Italia emocionado, "Diles, ¡diles!"

"También encontramos esto" Japón les mostró la segunda bolsa.

"Un cabello que es muy oscuro para ser de Suiza. Estaba envuelto en los binoculares"

"Esperen, ¿ustedes creen que él usó esos binoculares para defenderse?" preguntó Inglaterra.

"Correcto" Confirmó Japón. "El asesino hizo un trabajo mediocre limpiando la escena del crimen. Limpió con blanqueador la alfombra en un intento de esconder la sangre. También hizo un triste intento de hacerlo ver como un suicidio, porque encontramos el cuerpo de Suiza en su cama con un cuchillo en la mano, el cual obviamente no fue el arma asesina si todos recuerdan"

"Recuerdo" Dijo China "Que Suiza fue apuñalado, pero el cuchillo que estaba en su mano estaba limpio~aru. Todos llegamos a la conclusión de que el asesino se llevó el cuchillo que usó con él~aru"

"Sí, y juzgando por cómo las manchas de blanqueador empezaban en su habitación, Suiza fue tirado al suelo, donde fue apuñalado la primera vez. Fue ahí donde Alemania descubrió los binoculares cerca, los cuales ahora creemos que fueron usados por Suiza para defenderse y tratar de pegarle al asesino en la cabeza. Confirmamos esto porque encontramos el cabello en la orilla de los lentes" Finalizó Japón.

"Así que estás diciendo que…" Inglaterra tragó, finalmente liberando la oreja del francés. "Que…"

"Oye, Estados Unidos, ¿No tenías ese horrible moretón en tu cabeza?" preguntó Romano.

"¿De verdad?" Exclamó Italia, corriendo a donde estaba sentado Estados Unidos y prácticamente saltando sobre él, viéndolo a través de su lupa.

"Oye ¡quita eso!" Gritó Estados Unidos, mientras Italia le apartaba el cabello de la cara a Estados Unidos, viendo el moretón.

"Oigan, él de verdad tiene un moretón"

"Italia, ¡suficiente!" Gritó Canadá, tomando a Italia por el cuello del abrigo y separándolo de su gemelo.

"¡Resolvimos el misterio!" Exclamó Italia "¡El cabello de Estados Unidos es rubio oscuro como el del cabello!"

"¡P-pero eso no prueba nada!" Dijo Inglaterra. "Estados Unidos es demasiado estúpido para pensar en algo así"

"De verdad aprecio el apoyo, Inglaterra" murmuró Estados Unidos.

"¡Mi hermano nunca haría algo así!" Insistió Canadá, colocando a Italia de pie y poniéndose en frente de su hermano "¡Él no es un asesino! ¡Él nunca lastimaría a otra nación!"

"La evidencia muestra lo contrario" Dijo Alemania, aún sin mirar a Estados Unidos. "No quiero creerlo tampoco. Estados Unidos, tú me has ayudado muchísimo…Yo…Lo siento"

"¡No soy un asesino!" Se quejó Estados Unidos "¡Yo ni siquiera estaba cerca la noche del asesinato! ¡Vivo en el otro lado del planeta por el amor de Dios!"

"Lo sé, Estados Unidos, él puede ser un idiota a veces, ¡pero él nunca lastimaría a otra nación sin avisarle primero!" Insistió Canadá. "¡Él no es un asesino!¡No lo es!" a China le pareció que la repentina emoción de Canadá era extraña. La mayoría había olvidado que él existía, pero ahora parecía increíblemente poderoso, justo como el hermano que estaba defendiendo.

China sintió que la mano de Rusia se cerraba en su hombro y volteó a mirar al ruso, quien estaba mirando al canadiense fijamente.

"Pero Estados Unidos-kun tiene un moretón en la cara, y el cabello que encontramos es igual a su color de cabello"

"¡Eso no prueba nada!" Canadá retrocedió un paso, sus ojos azules entrecerrándose "Todo es circunstancial. Hay un montón de naciones con cabello oscuro. Además, No sabemos cómo se hizo ese moretón"

"Hey, Canadá, ¿Te cortaste el cabello?" Preguntó Italia de la nada "¡Luce muy genial!"

Canadá parpadeó confundido y China sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar con tanto estúpido a su alrededor.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…? Uh, ¡Como sea!" Gritó Canadá, la confusión siendo reemplazada por su seriedad. "Mi cabello no es el punto, el punto es ¡que ustedes están acusando a mi hermano de asesinato basados en evidencia circunstancial!"

"Es cierto, la evidencia es puramente circunstancial" Empezó Japón. "Hay muchas otras naciones quienes tienen cabello rubio, y sólo porque Estados Unidos-kun tenga un moretón no necesariamente significa-"

"Pero" Empezó Italia "¿Dónde -"

"¡CÁLLENSE!"

Estados Unidos gritó de repente, levantándose de su silla, haciendo que rechinara contra el suelo. China abrió mucho los ojos ante la reacción, mientras que Italia parecía estar al borde de empezar a llorar. Sin embargo, Estados Unidos no prestó atención. Estaba de pie, sus manos cerradas en puños mientras miraba el suelo. Su cabello cubría sus ojos, pero su boca era visible y estaba torcida en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la repentina muestra de ira del estadounidense. Incluso los ojos de Rusia parecieron abrirse más de lo normal. Todos los demás tenían la boca abierta. El silencio se convirtió en lo más ruidoso del salón, hasta que Canadá se volvió a su gemelo, sus ojos azules en una mezcla de preocupación y terror.

"¿E-Estados Unidos?" preguntó con cautela, alargando una mano para colocarla en el hombro de su hermano.

"¿Pero qué carajo se te metió?" Demandó Inglaterra, listo para otra pelea. Con ira y confusión en su rostro, estaba a punto de caminar hacia la nación, pero fue detenido por Francia quien le tomó por la manga.

"Inglaterra, no" Le susurró, con sus ojos mirando el suelo.

"¿Qué estás…?"

"S'il vous plaît ne pas…"* Sus ojos azules se veían preocupados mientras miraba a Inglaterra. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro y desvió su cabeza mirando hacia la puerta. China siguió su mirada y sintió que su pecho se encogía cuando vio a Liechtenstein de pie ahí, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Todos parecieron sostener el aliento mientras ella entraba en el salón, pareciendo inconsciente de todo a su alrededor. Sus manos estaban en puños, agarrando con fuerza su vestido negro. China no pudo evitar pensar que el color era perfecto para la ocasión mientras se acercaba a la silla de Suiza, que estaba cerca de Japón, la silla que nadie tenía corazón, coraje, o deseo de quitar.

"Hermano" murmuró Liechtenstein suavemente, pasando su mano por la silla. Nadie respiró, aunque China notó que Estados Unidos estaba temblando. Había algo definitivamente mal con él, pero Liechtenstein era su principal preocupación, ella también empezó a temblar tras la ropa negra de su vestido. Sus ojos se nublaron y sus labios empezaron a tiritar.

"H..Hermano" dijo ella, un delgado rastro de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Su mano se convirtió en un puño y golpeó en el espaldar de la silla de Suiza. De repente, ella cayó sobre sus rodillas, enterrando su rostro en el asiento y dejando escapar un sentido sollozo.

"¡Vash!" gritó de repente, sus pequeños hombros moviéndose a medida que lloraba. "Vash, I-ich vermisse dich!" Alemania tuvo que alejarse cuando ella habló en su idioma, rogándole a su hermano que regresara. "Vash, ich braude dich!"*

"No me siento bien" Dijo Estados Unidos, sin querer levantar la mirada. "Tengo que irme" Y sin otra palabra, se fue de la sala.

"¡E-Estados Unidos!" lo llamó Canadá, preocupación y ansiedad mezclados en su voz. "¡Espera!" Su hermano no lo hizo, sólo lo miró por encima del hombro y se desvaneció por la puerta. "¡Alfred, por favor!" Canadá lo dudó sólo un segundo, antes de seguirlo. "¡Alfred, no te vayas, Alfred!" Su voz se desvaneció en el pasillo, dejando la habitación en silencio salvo por los sollozos incontrolables y dolorosos de Liechtenstein.

"Yo…" Alemania empezó calmado, antes de tragar "Creo que debemos irnos"

China estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Podemos comer pasta?" Preguntó Italia.

"Sí" respondió Alemania, dándole al italiano una valiente sonrisa. "Sí, creo que sí podemos"

* * *

 **NT:**

 *** S'il vous plait ne pas = Por favor no**

 *** Lo que dice Liechtenstein es algo como "Hermano te extraño, vuelve"**

El vampiro de London: John George Haigh: Asesino en serie active en Inglaterra durante los años 1940, culpable de seis asesinatos, pero asegura haber matado a nueve. Fue ejecutado en 1949. Usaba ácido para deshacerse de los cuerpos de sus víctimas.[Wikipedia].


	4. Ángel de la muerte

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, este fic tampoco. Traducción sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **IV. Ángel de la muerte**

"Estabas observando a Canadá, aru~"

Rusia parpadeó, mirándolo desde la mesita de la cocina. China le regresó la mirada, y luego regresó su atención a la olla de agua hirviendo que pronto se convertiría en té. A Rusia le gustaba el té, pero no entendía por qué China no tomaba vodka en vez de té. "Bien," dijo Rusia, sonriendo, rascándose la mejilla gentilmente. "Quiero decir, que Canadá se exaltó demasiado en la reunión. Incluso más que Estados Unidos".

"… ¿Crees que Canadá es uno de los asesinos, aru?"

Rusia suspiró y miró hacia la ventana. No le gustaban esta clase de conversaciones, pero tampoco quería disgustar al chino. Por alguna razón, cada vez que el país asiático se ponía triste, o se disgustaba, Rusia se sentía culpable. "Bueno no sé si Canadá podría ser un asesino, pero creo que al menos tiene algo rondándole en la cabeza."

China pensó frunciendo el ceño, mirando a la tetera. "Al menos, aru, tú pareces ser bueno en estas cosas de detectives"

"Mmm...No lo soy" Dijo Rusia, colocando la cabeza en sus manos, doblando sus brazos debajo de ella. El mostrador de mármol se sentía frío y le gustaba recostarse ahí porque le ayudaba a pensar. "Es que, este caso es demasiado fácil."

"¿Eso crees, aru?"

Rusia movió la cabeza para poder ver a China. La nación estaba de espaldas, pero Rusia podía ver su expresión confundida. No era que China no era inteligente. El caso era que China no gustaba aceptar los hechos que le disgustaran, y entonces fingiría ser estúpido, irritando a los demás por el hecho de que fue él quien creó el Confucianismo, pero no comprendía el concepto de Calentamiento Global. China tenía serios problemas de negación.

"Bueno, tal vez no tan fácil" Admitió Rusia.

"Eso me hizo sentir mejor aru" murmuró China inaudiblemente.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"N…nada, aru!" La voz del ruso sobresaltó un poco a China. Y nadie podría culparlo por eso. Rusia sonrió ante la reacción del chino, y había escuchado cada palabra de lo que él había dicho. Pero, su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente.

"Yo…Tengo otra teoría"

"¿En serio?" Dijo China muy emocionado. Bien, tal vez él no tenía tantos problemas de negación como Rusia pensaba.

Rusia cerró sus ojos. "Digamos, que el asesino tiene una conciencia culpable. Como si se sintiera mal al atacar a Suiza. Esa puede ser la razón por la que dejaron tantas pistas regadas. Ningún asesino con dos dedos de frente dejaría un arma que denota lucha, y mucho menos dejar un cuchillo limpio en la mano de la víctima. Ese asesino está, prácticamente, rogando ser atrapado. Eso nos diría que el asesino no sólo se siente mal al haber atacado a Suiza, sino que también es muy inteligente al haber pensado las cosas hasta ese extremo."

China se alejó de Rusia. No se atrevió a voltear a mirarlo para que el ruso no se diera cuenta de su cara sorprendida. "Así que eso es por lo que sospechas de Canadá" Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar tranquilo "Porque Canadá parece el tipo de persona que sentiría la necesidad de redimirse"

"Bueno sí, Canadá era uno. También sospecho de él por el hecho de que parecía estar tan nervioso cuando Alemania, Italia y Japón llegaron" Rusia suspiró. "Otra fue Liechtenstein, pero considerando el dolor abrumador que mostró hoy, estoy seguro de que ella no estaba actuando. Otros que pueden ser los asesinos son Grecia, el mismo Japón, y muchos otros. No sé por qué, pero no creo que muchos de los países europeos estén involucrados en algo como esto"

"¿Por qué no, aru?"

Rusia frunció el ceño "No lo sé. Es sólo un presentimiento. ¿Crees que alguno de los países asiáticos pueda ser el asesino? Recuerda, hay más de uno, lo que significa que la posibilidad de que cada país lo sea se incrementa"

China reflexionó con su dedo índice en su barbilla, mirando hacia arriba. "Lo dudo mucho, aru. Aunque, Japón quizás pueda serlo, y el solo pensamiento me pone triste, aru. No sabría decir nada de eso sobre a Taiwán, Hong Kong o Vietnam aru"

"¿No es eso lo mismo que decir que no los conoces lo suficiente como para saber de qué son capaces?" Dijo Rusia, incapaz de detener la pequeña sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro.

"No, aru" Declaró China, indignado. "Pero, Rusia, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste antes"

"¿Qué? ¿El hecho de que no sabes lo que dices?"

"No, ¡aru!, El hecho de que, este caso, es demasiado fácil. Quiero decir, ¿por qué todo apunta a Estados Unidos, aru?"

Rusia suspiró, y su cabeza pegó contra el mostrador con un sonido 'thump' que hizo saltar a China. "China, hay tres posibles razones por las cuales el asesino ocultó sus motivos. Una, el asesino es simplemente estúpido. Dos, el asesino hizo esto por su conciencia culpable. Tres, el asesino está tratando de culpar a otra persona"

"Cuatro, Todo es falso, aru" Continuó China.

Rusia se congeló. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a la nación asiática, quien finalmente se había vuelto para mirarlo, mostrando sus serios ojos cafés. China de verdad creía lo que acababa de decir, y Rusia casi se pateó mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de nunca había considerado esa opción.

"¿Qué?"

"Piénsalo, aru" presionó China, sonando un poco desesperado. Caminó desde el lado de la estufa y se inclinó para sentarse en frente del ruso "¿Y si el asesino sólo quiere asustarnos, aru? Sé que lo mencionaste en la reunión, pero ¿qué tal si el asesino dejó falsa evidencia, aru? O sea, estoy seguro de que ninguna nación sería lo suficientemente estúpida para dejar evidencia como esta por ahí, aru. Y también hay otro problema, ¿Por qué el asesino se molestaría en ocultarla?"

"¿Ocultar qué?"

"Su identidad, aru" Dijo China pegándole un puño a la mesa "Sé que el asesino matará otra vez aru, y también sé que la nación no quiere ser atrapada aru, pero si lo que dices es cierto, entonces esa nación tiene una conciencia culpable. ¿Por qué ocultar su identidad si ese era el caso aru?"

"El asesino…No, _Los_ asesinos," China desvió la mirada ante la mención de la palabra en plural "Están operando bajo las órdenes de alguien. Eso tendría más sentido…Y eso significa, que todos los asesinos están unidos bajo una persona. Eso hace las cosas más difíciles para nosotros. Si todos ellos están siguiendo las órdenes de una nación, eso significa que esa nación es brillante y también muy manipuladora. Y a la vez, parece que son bastante humanos, considerando el hecho de que fueron capaces de persuadir a más de una persona a unirse a su causa, pero también muy inhumanos, si pueden ir por ahí matando billones de personas"

China inmediatamente le mostró una confundida mirada. Rusia suspiró. Los problemas de negación de China iban a ser su propia muerte. "Me perdiste, aru" Suspiró China, inconscientemente. Para Rusia era impresionante cómo China podía ser tan brillante en un segundo y convertirse en un Italia en el próximo. Y por alguna extraña razón, eso le hizo perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

¿Qué pensaba China? ¿Que si negaba la verdad y fingía que era estúpido, siempre tendría una barrera protegiéndolo del mundo? ¿Que el mundo le tendría lástima y nadie sería capaz de herirlo? ¿Que la realidad no sería capaz de tocar su mundo creado artificialmente?

"¡Quizás salir a tomar aire te ayudará!" espetó Rusia.

…

La cara de China herido sólo duró cinco segundos. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para hacer sentir al ruso horriblemente culpable. "Oh, China, espera-"

"No, ¡tienes razón aru!" Interrumpió China, su cara iluminándose "¡Necesito más leche, y además le prometí a Japón llegar para el almuerzo, aru!" Rusia parpadeó y miró la ventana. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para el almuerzo, ¿No?

"¿No crees que deberías esperar un rato antes que-?"

"Oh, y Taiwán dijo que tenía algunas cosas que mostrarme, aru ~" Continuó China, frunciendo el ceño y mirando al techo, ignorando a Rusia deliberadamente "Sin mencionar el hecho de que mi jefe dijo que tenía que decirme algo, y yo me escapé de él ayer aru~Él no estará feliz aru~"

"¿Por qué al menos no-?"

"¿Desayunar, aru?" Dijo China despectivamente, sin mirar a Rusia mientras abría la puerta de la cocina. "Bueno, sí, debería comer algo en el camino aru. Estados Unidos sigue diciéndome que las hamburguesas saben mejor en la mañana, pero personalmente no me gustan mucho aru~"

"O tal vez podrías simplemente-"

"¿Comer aquí, aru?" El chino negó con la cabeza "Tomaría demasiado tiempo. Y tengo que irme, es un día ocupado, ¿sabes?"

Rusia admitió la derrota. Meterse con un chino temperamental y terco no era algo que quería hacer a las tres de la mañana. También consideró el hecho de que estaba medio despierto, y para discutir con un molesto China, tenías que estar con el azúcar al máximo nivel. "No te demores".

"Será rápido" Prometió China, levantándose de la mesa y dándole a Rusia un rápido pico en la frente, lo que hacía solamente cuando estaba increíblemente molesto con Rusia.

China salió de la habitación, golpeando la puerta con fuerza tras él, como para recordarle al ruso lo molesto que estaba y no iba a estar feliz hasta que se hubiera desahogado con el pobre Japón por tres horas.

Y una vez el chino se fue, la habitación se volvió muy, muy tranquila.

Rusia suspiró otra vez. "Discusiones amorosas" murmuró, molesto, bostezando "¿Y por qué siempre soy yo el que tiene que perder?" Unos minutos después, se quedó dormido con la cabeza en sus brazos.

* * *

Miré en la cocina desde mi lugar en la rama del árbol. Dios, sólo esperaba no caerme. ¿No sería eso bastante interesante? Apuesto a que estaría en todos los periódicos. "Asesino se cae de una rama mientras acechaba a víctima" Maravilloso. Sería algo para recordarlo por siempre. ¿No?

Mis dedos se colocaron alrededor del tronco del árbol. Parecía que ahora, Rusia estaba dormido. Tengo que admitir, que esa escena con China fue muy interesante. Nunca había visto a Rusia tan impotente. Eso es lo que te hace el amor, supongo. Y supongo también que por el hecho de que un Rusia medio dormido es inofensivo, China tuvo una victoria muy fácil. A menos, de que, por supuesto, Rusia fuera del tipo medio-borracho medio-dormido. Si ese era el caso, mejor que todo el mundo huyera.

Pero, regresando a mi tarea. Él dijo que yo tenía que atacar a Rusia con la intención de matarlo. Sería fácil en este momento. Todo lo que tenía que hacer, era meterme en la casa, y encontrar alguna forma de matar a Rusia sin muchos puntos de evidencia. (Él estaba molesto con el asesino de Suiza por haber dejado tantas pistas. Apuesto a que White* está en apuros).

Agarré la rama con mis manos y me dirigí hacia abajo. El árbol era rústico y estaba cubierto de nieve, haciendo que mis dedos se volvieran algo débiles detrás de mis guantes. Temblé y envolví mi bufanda un poco más en mi cuello, ajustando mi máscara en el proceso. No debería caerse por ningún motivo.

Me moví en silencio hacia una ventana. Estaba a medio abrir – hecho por alguno de los otros a Su servicio, supongo, para hacer mi día mucho más fácil. Pero… ¿Esperaban que yo saltara a través de ella o algo? ¿Se supone que yo era un perro para saltar así por la ventana?

"Irracional" Murmuré, mientras un grupo de partículas blancas salían como un halo de mi boca. Puse las manos en el alféizar de la ventana, impulsándome con fuerza. Subí mi pierna izquierda, luego la derecha, lentamente tanteando si había alguna superficie. Parece que la ventana estaba más alta de lo que esperaba, porque mis pies no encontraron ninguna resistencia. "Ugh".

Cerré con fuerza los ojos y simplemente me desligué de la ventana, cayendo al suelo.

 _Thud_

Gracias al cielo no había nada debajo de mí. Rodando los ojos, sacudí mi uniforme y una vez más revisé que mi máscara estuviera en su lugar. Y lo estaba. Me volví y esperé pacientemente a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

Un momento después, todo se volvió claro. O al menos, más claro. Parecía que estaba en un cuarto de almacenamiento, o quizás un closet. Aunque si era eso, debía ser un closet gigante. Cajas y cajas llenaban la habitación, unas de ellas abiertas, otras selladas. Había ventanas en el techo, pero esto no hacía que la habitación tuviera más luz.

Entonces vi un pequeño destello plateado. El pomo de una puerta. Avancé y asegurándome de no tropezar con nada (no estaría sorprendido si lo hiciera), gentilmente puse la mano alrededor del pomo, lo giré y abrí cuidadosamente la puerta.

Era un estudio. Había una chimenea, que craqueaba ruidosa como si alertara a los residentes de un intruso. Finalmente abrí la puerta completamente, mirando la habitación. Era bastante simple, con altos estantes llenos de libros y un sofá cerca del fuego, con una alfombra rústica en el suelo. No tenía ninguna pintura en la pared, ninguna decoración de hecho. Incluso el escritorio de la esquina era simple, con una silla de madera negra a su lado.

Frunciendo el ceño, entré en la habitación y miré a la luz parpadeante. Dudaba mucho que hubiera cámaras, pero nunca estaba de más no bajar la guardia. Caminé por el perímetro de la habitación, y encontré otro pomo, lo abrí y di hacia otra habitación.

…O no. Parece que esta vez di con un corredor. Suspirando de frustración, me moví sin el más mínimo indicio de a dónde estaba yendo. Esto sería más fácil si mi sentido direccional no estuviera siendo retado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero considerando el hecho de que no había sido descubierto aún – lo que merecía una ronda de aplausos- , me sentía muy confiado.

Ignoré por completo las pinturas que adornaban las paredes del pasillo, yo no estaba ahí para hacer turismo. Probablemente podría volver cuando quisiera después de terminar este trabajo. Después de todo, una casa abandonada no es difícil de robar. Apuesto a que muchas naciones empezarán a robar piezas de Rusia después de que esta escenita termine. No me importaría tomar algo para mí.

Caminé hacia las escaleras, bajando a otro pasillo, esperé a que alguien pasara por las escaleras para seguir, y finalmente encontré la cocina. A diferencia de otros, Rusia tenía una cocina cerrada, tenía cuatro paredes, una ventana, y una puerta. No entendí por qué, por supuesto, pero el ruso debe haberse acostumbrado a esto. La luz en el techo alumbraba una clara luz sobre todo, a diferencia de la intermitente luz de la chimenea en el estudio.

Miré desde el pasillo hacia la cocina, con cuidado de que mi sombra no cayera en la luz. Bueno, por lo que pude ver, Rusia todavía estaba dormido. También parecía haber un ruido como de un silbido agudo, pero lo ignoré. Probablemente era algún vehículo en la calle que estaba funcionando mal. Entré en la cocina y mantuve el aliento. Rusia no hizo más que revolverse un poco, y seguir dormido, por lo que yo era libre de moverme como quisiera. El cielo se estaba pintando ligeramente de rosa. El amanecer estaba llegando.

Incluso si Rusia estaba dormido, yo quería tomar precauciones. Tendría que asegurarme de que él no despertara y buscara ayuda primero. Mirando alrededor de la cocina, divisé un largo palo desde debajo de la ventana, y acercándome un poco más, me di cuenta de que era la sombra del mango de una sartén.

Me moví con cuidado por detrás de la nación durmiente, mirando a la sartén una vez más. Contemplé seriamente dejarla y usar un cuchillo, apuñalando a Rusia hasta la muerte, pero eso hubiera dejado un montón de evidencia y hacer lo mismo no era muy divertido, ¿verdad? Decidí que tenía que usar la sartén entonces, y empecé a pensar en cómo dañar a Rusia con ella. Bueno, siempre podía golpearlo con la parte redonda en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. No, no. Eso estaba ligado a causar un horrible ruido de _bong_. El mango de la sartén era de metal. Quizás…

Lentamente levanté la sartén por encima de mi cabeza, moviendo las manos de modo que la sostenía por los lados, con el mango hacia abajo. Mordiendo mis labios y rezando por que Rusia no se despertara, le golpeé con la sartén en la cabeza. Hizo un ligero sonido enfermo que sonaba como _crunch_ , y sorprendentemente, no hubo eco del sonido como hubiera sido en las películas. Huh. Estaba esperando eso.

Pero al menos, ahora Rusia estaba casi inerte. Aunque el ataque podría haber causado la muerte a un humano común, probablemente pondría a una nación en coma. Inclinándome un poco, me di cuenta de la indentación que parecía ser de una pulgada de profundidad. No había sangre – otra decepción. Me devolví a la estufa y puse la sartén en su lugar.

 _Hissss_

Ah. Así que eso era lo que hacía el ruido. Era una tetera con agua hirviendo, dejada en la estufa. Huh. Repasé mis pensamientos, viendo si alguien había entrado a la cocina antes de que China se fuera. Sí, claro. China estaba hirviendo una olla de agua antes de salir. Ladeé la cabeza, de hecho podría usar esto.

Agarré un guante para horno y sostuve la tetera, moviéndola al fregadero. Con cuidado, y asegurándome de que ninguna gota se derramara, la llené hasta el tope. La moví de vuelta a la estufa, y puse el fogón en "alto". Sonriendo triunfalmente, devolví el guante al estante y cerré la ventana. Tengo que admitir que estaba orgulloso de mi trabajo.

Pero antes de irme, tenía que asegurarme de que esto haría lo que yo quería que hiciera. De nada servía inventarme un plan genial y luego que no funcionara. Me moví hacia la puerta, revisando a Rusia una vez más antes de planear mi escape. Me volví con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, viendo el agua burbujear. Y luego, un poquito de agua se derramó, aterrizando en el fuego con un suave _hissss._ Sonreí otra vez. Perfecto.

Y con eso, me volví y salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Tomé un celular pequeño de mi bolsillo, y escribí en el teclado. _Rusia está fuera. Comiencen fase dos._ Presioné el botón de "enviar" y guardé el celular, caminando en la dirección por donde vine. El jefe de Rusia y sus otros oficiales del gobierno deberían estar muertos ahora. Estiré mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y sonreí. ¿No era ésta una forma muy buena de empezar el día? Mucho mejor que una taza de café…

…Ahora, si tan solo pudiera encontrar ese estudio otra vez…

* * *

"Gracias por su patrocinio" Dijo el clérigo, respetuosamente, haciendo una reverencia. China sólo gruñó, aún de mal humor por lo de la mañana. Violentamente tomó la bolsa de plástico y se fue de la tienda.

China realmente no quería estar molesto con Rusia. Después de todo, el país asiático ya sabía que Rusia no era él mismo en las mañanas. Pero, a pesar de las apariencias, China guardaba rencores. Y así como Rusia era más pasivo en las mañanas, China era más irritable (Japón, Corea, Taiwán y Hong Kong lo averiguaron de la peor manera). Así que cuando el asiático se dio cuenta del sentimiento culpable que sentía, y que cada vez se iba poniendo peor a medida que pasaba el tiempo, decidió regresar.

Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo de caminar arrastrando sus pies, ayudar a una docena de personas mayores, perseguir un periódico sólo para reciclarlo, jugar un juego con unos niños, y adoptar un perrito, irónicamente poniéndole como nombre "Kitty". *

Cuando China llegó al frente de la casa del ruso, era casi medio día, y parecía que el sol estuviera reclamándole por llegar tan tarde. "Bueno, ¡no fue mi culpa, aru!~" China le gritó al sol. El sol pareció rodar los ojos. "¡No hagas eso aru!" Kitty saltó para lamer a su dueño en la cara, como diciéndole "¡No le hables a objetos inanimados!"

"Mami, ¿a quién le está hablando ese hombre?" Preguntó un niño pequeño a su madre, mirando a China, confundido.

"A nadie, cariño. Vayamos a casa." Dijo la madre, tomando a su niño y apresurándose a cambiarse de acera, y caminando rápido, queriendo alejarse lo más posible del hombre loco. China no notó esta escena, y caminó con cuidado por la puerta, sólo por si al ruso se le ocurría asustarlo saliendo de repente por alguna parte de la casa.

"Nadie, uh" China frunció el ceño, medio aliviado y medio preocupado. Usualmente, después de que peleaban, Rusia estaría planeando una especie de casa de la risa sólo por venganza. No parecía ser el caso ahora. "¿Hola, aru?" preguntó, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí. El sonido pareció resonar por la casa haciendo un eco que aumentó la ansiedad del chino. Dejó a Kitty en el suelo, y el pequeño y blanco cachorro inmediatamente desapareció corriendo, probablemente buscando problemas.

"Rusia, ¿Dónde estás, aru?" Llamó, con la bolsa de víveres en su mano derecha "No me digas que te quedaste dormido en algún lugar extraño otra vez, aru" Ninguna respuesta.

 _Él debe estar profundamente dormido, aru._ Pensó China, caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos oscuros. Bueno, había pasado sólo la mitad del día, podría pasar la otra mitad buscando a Rusia. Además, la casa no podría ser tan grande, ¿cierto? Pero primero lo primero. Tenía que hacer un viaje a la cocina. Después de todo, él había comprado leche.

Caminando de un corredor silencioso a otro, China no se dio cuenta de la pequeña, y brillante lentejuela verde que yacía en el piso de madera. Pronto entró en la cocina empujando la puerta con su pie.

Y de hecho, Rusia aún estaba dormido con su cabeza entre sus brazos, en la mesa. China gruñó molesto, cerrando la puerta, abriendo el refrigerador y colocando la leche y otras cosas que compró ahí. Luego, abriendo una alacena y sacando un bowl grande, caminó hacia el fregadero y lo llenó con agua.

"Rusia, es la última advertencia, aru~ Levántate o te lo derramo encima aru" China le amenazó, sosteniendo el bowl sobre la cabeza del ruso. Él no se movió. "Ivan, es en serio aru, ¡Levántate!"

…Un minuto

"Ivan"

…Dos minutos

"Ivan Braginski"

…Tres minutos

"…"

Cuatro minutos-

"Ah, ¡olvídalo!" China suspiró y echó toda el agua sobre el ruso.

….

"Puedes despertar ahora aru~" Gruñó el chino, colocando una silla al lado del ruso. "En serio, ¿Estás tratando de engañarme aru? No es divertido aru. Deberías levantarte antes de que cojas un resfriado aru"

…

"Mira, ¿estás molesto aru? Siento mucho lo de esta mañana aru. Pero deberías levantarte ahora aru. De verdad"

…

"Dorogoi, esto no es divertido aru~" China suspiró, moviendo gentilmente a Rusia por los hombros. Bueno, quizás estaba muy, muy cansado. Pero aún así, tenía que moverse (y cambiarse por ropa seca luego de este episodio…Pero China se negaba a creer que era por su culpa) e ir a la cama si quería dormir.

La cabeza de Rusia colgaba ligeramente. "Ivan, levántate aru~" Dijo, moviendo enérgicamente el hombro del ruso otra vez.

 _Hissss…_

"Huh?" China pasó la mirada alrededor de la cocina, notando el sonido. ¿Qué era eso? "Ivan, ¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó China, sus ojos aún dando vueltas a la habitación. Miró a la nación antes de suspirar. "Bien, ¿Mataste a alguien otra vez, aru?"

…

China recordó la muerte de Suiza, pero rápidamente apartó el pensamiento. Ivan no estaba muerto. Sólo estaba siendo usualmente infantil. El Ivan que le gustaba asustarlo tanto como besarlo. Y además, China no estaba seguro de que hubiera algo que pudiera matar a Ivan.

China se levantó, acogiendo un sentimiento de pánico. Bien, esto no era divertido, no más. Esta vez, Ivan había ido muy lejos. ¿Qué había hecho? China miró la cocina otra vez, y se quedó mirando en un punto. De repente la casa pareció muy tranquila. Demasiado tranquila. Yao incluso podía escuchar su pulso, su sangre corriendo rápidamente por sus venas, y eso nunca era una buena señal. La cocina empezó a dar vueltas y él empezó a sentirse mareado por dar la vuelta tantas veces. Tal vez Ivan sólo-

La estufa.

 _La estufa._

"¡No!" Gritó China. La estufa. La olla de agua estaba aún en la estufa, y por lo que veía, el agua se había evaporado. Y también parecía haber apagado el fuego en el proceso. China trató de correr, pero ya había estado en la habitación demasiado tiempo. Los gases dañinos empezaron a hacer efecto, considerando el hecho de que estaban concentrados en ese pequeño y cerrado espacio. Yao colapsó, tosiendo en el suelo, y de repente se sintió inmensamente débil.

Oh Por Dios. Si Rusia ha estado aquí por tanto tiempo, él ya debe estar… ¡No! China se dijo a sí mismo, con determinación. _Me niego a creer que él…Que él…_ China sintió que sus músculos pedían permiso para poder levantarse. Se sentía pesado. _La…La ventana…La puerta…DIOS ¿POR QUÉ CERRÉ LA PUERTA~ARU?_

China se apoyó del mostrador. Al menos él no había estado en la habitación por mucho tiempo. Tropezando con la mesa, y caminando, pudo llegar a la ventana, donde sus dedos tantearon por el gancho y con un clic, la ventana se abrió. China sacó la cabeza por la ventana, aspirando profundamente aire fresco antes de regresar a la cocina.

Yao se arrastró hasta la estufa y con mucho esfuerzo levantó la mano para apagar el fogón. El sonido agudo cesó inmediatamente, dejando en sus oídos el halo del pitido que había oído. Trató de levantarse y cayó otra vez, pero lo intentó de nuevo, y lentamente, llegó a la puerta, abriéndola de un golpe. Finalmente, el gas empezó a salir en grandes cantidades, y el aire fresco ventiló la habitación. China, suspiró profundamente.

Y luego recordó a Rusia.

"Ivan" Llamó China con un hilo de voz. Inmediatamente se arrastró hasta donde estaba el ruso, tomando la cabeza del mismo en sus manos. _Bien, al menos está respirando aru~Espera, ¿Cómo carajos puede respirar aún en un lugar así aru? ¿Era un ser sobrenatural o algo? Ah no espera, era una nación aru, olvídalo._ Yao usó su mano para abofetearse. Parece que no podía pensar bien en este tipo de situaciones.

China presionó dos dedos gentilmente en el cuello de Ivan. _Gracias al cielo, todavía tiene pulso aru~ ¡Ah! Si está respirando, ¡por supuesto que tiene pulso aru! Dios necesito regresar a ser yo aru…_ China cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente, una y otra vez, tratando de calmarse hasta que pudiera pensar bien otra vez. Hiperventilarse no le serviría en estos casos.

Ayuda.

Tenía que buscar ayuda. Pero no quería dejar al ruso. Pero, si no salía, entonces, ¿cómo buscaría ayuda? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y exhaló. _Dios, ¿Qué le pasaba?_ Si tan sólo hubiera alguien más en la casa…Alguien que pudiera ayudarle…

Kitty.

Bien, estaba volviéndose loco si creía que un perro podía ayudar. Pero en este momento, su egoísmo no permitía lapsos. Creía que si no mantenía sus dedos en el pulso de Ivan, entonces el pulso se detendría, considerando lo frágil e irregular que estaba. "Kitty~aru" Intentó llamarlo. Esa voz tan débil no era suya, ¿verdad? Intentó llamar otra vez "Kitty aru~ ¡Kitty ven!"

Habían pasado solo dos segundos desde que lo había llamado, y la alegre bolita de pelo blanco vino a la cocina, ladrando de felicidad, sus garras arañando el suelo. Se sentó obediente, ladeando la cabeza y mirando a China con un atisbo de confusión.

"Buena niña ~aru" Dijo China, con una débil sonrisa. "Ahora, Kitty, ¿Puedes traerme el teléfono, aru?" Apuntó al pequeño objeto en el mostrador. Kitty siguió las órdenes del chino por un momento, pero perdió interés y miró de vuelta a su amo, jadeando con su lengua afuera.

Suspiró. "Kitty, ¿Puedes traerme el teléfono, por favor, aru?"

Yao recogió un palito de la mesa y lo tiró hacia el teléfono. Kitty ladró y fue por él, montándose en la mesa y tirando las dos cosas en el suelo: El teléfono y el palito. Olfateó el teléfono primero, y luego el palito. Al final se decidió por el palito y lo agarró firmemente con su boca, regresando con su amo y moviendo la cola.

China suspiró otra vez.

"Kitty~aru, por favor ve por el teléfono aru~" China apuntó con su mano al teléfono. Kitty soltó el palito a los pies del chino, fue a olfatear el teléfono y regresó al lado de su amo, con una sonrisa perruna. China gruñó. Tal vez debía ir por el teléfono él mismo.

Kitty dejó de jadear y se sobresaltó cuando vio a China cerrar los ojos con un gesto de cansancio. Saltó sobre la mesa y lamió la cara del chino, como preguntando "¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ah, Kitty… ¿Puedes buscar ayuda aru?" Parece que después de todo, aún quedaba gas en el aire de la cocina, porque China se sintió de repente, muy, muy cansado.

Y aunque Kitty no tenía idea de lo que Yao había dicho, entendió el hecho de que su amo no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, ni física ni mentalmente. Ladró fuertemente y salió de la cocina, yendo por los pasillos y haciendo mucho ruido, hasta que salió de la casa.

Se quedó quieta un momento, sus garras tanteando la tierra, confundida por no saber a dónde debería ir. Donde había gente, obviamente, pero Kitty era muy nueva para esta área. Ella no sabía nada de ese lugar. Así que improvisó, y corrió hacia el bosque cercano.

Debió tener mucha suerte, porque pudo ver a alguien. No era el tipo de "alguien" que puede darte ayuda, pero no había más opciones. Ella corrió adelante, y sus dientes se clavaron en el pantalón del hombre que había visto.

"¡Ah! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien! ¡Un perro salvaje me ataca!" El hombre empezó a gritar inmediatamente, lo mismo que un rulo que desafiaba la gravedad que parecía tener una cara horrorizada por un momento. Kitty parpadeó al ver el rulo, y cuando volvió a mirar, la cara no estaba ahí. "¡Tú!" Llamó el hombre, haciendo que Kitty lo mirara. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Comida? ¡No tengo comida!"

Kitty se detuvo y el hombre se calmó un momento, y la miró confundido. "Espera, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me comiste?"

A Kitty de verdad no le gustaba esta persona.

Rogándole, bajó la cabeza hasta que su vientre tocaba el piso, mirando al hombre mientras se lamentaba y chillaba. Cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente calmado para confiar en ella, empezó a ladrar, mordiendo su pantalón, saltando y arrastrando al hombre hacia la mansión. Y él empezó a gritar otra vez.

Kitty gruñó y al fin llegaron al gran e intimidante edificio. Kitty ladró bajito, y entonces ladró más alto. "¡Vamos, mi amo está en peligro y tienes que ayudarle!"

"Oh…Oh… ¡Mierda! ¡Esa es la mansión de Ivan! ¡De ninguna manera voy a entrar ahí! Date la vuelta, ¡Date la vuelta! ¡No quiero morir! ¡SOY MUY GUAPO PARA MORIR! "

Kitty arrastró al hombre a la puerta del frente. "Alguien, ¡Aniki! ¡Alguien! ¡AYÚDAME! ¡No quiero ser uno con Rusia! ¡Ayuda!"

En la cocina, el chino se sentía más mareado que antes, y su cabeza parecía que fuera a explotar. Pero cada vez que iba a cerrar sus ojos, se forzaba a abrirlos otra vez y a sentir el pulso de Ivan, el latido de su corazón, para asegurarse de que él estaba vivo…Porque él no…Él no podía morir…

"Aniki, ¡Ayuda!"

Bueno, eso era una llamada de atención.

China escuchó una voz familiar al lado de los ladridos de Kitty. "¿Corea~aru? C-Corea, estoy aquí aru~"

Corea no escuchó la débil voz del chino, pero Kitty sí. Y como parecía que su amo conocía a esta persona, lo arrastró más fuerte que antes, como diciéndole "¡Apresúrate, inútil pedazo de carne!"

"¡AHHHH! ¡Va a matarme! ¡Va a matarme!"

"¡No voy a matarte si vienes conmigo!" Pero Corea no parecía entender el lenguaje canino, porque todo lo que interpretó fue un feroz gruñido. Justo cuando iba a gritarle otra vez al perrito, escuchó algo. Y siguiendo a Kitty por un rato, afinó su oído para escuchar. Algo en esa voz parecía horriblemente familiar-

"¿C…Corea?"

Esta vez, Corea escuchó. "¡Aniki!" Lo llamó, preocupado. Corrió hacia la cocina. Esta vez Kitty era la que estaba siendo arrastrada. Se colgó del pantalón de Corea por su vida con sus garritas. "Maldito perro, ¡ya quítate!"

"¡Ve más despacio, carne!" Kitty le gruñó respondiendo, sus garritas se separaron del agarre en el pantalón del coreano, y como éste parecía no saber a dónde iba, Kitty saltó y comenzó a correr en dirección a la cocina, ladrando para que Corea le siguiera. Y por una vez, él la escuchó y le siguió en esa dirección.

"¡Aniki! ¡Resiste! ¿Qué demonios le pasó?" Corea preguntó a Kitty, momentáneamente olvidándose de que era un perro y que no podía hablar.

"Por aquí, ¡por aquí!" Siguió Kitty ladrando.

"¡Aniki!" Corea gritó, corriendo por las escaleras hasta ver a China con los ojos entrecerrados y a Rusia a su lado, inmóvil. Yao miró a Corea con ojos cansados y trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo.

"Hola, Corea~aru. Estoy feliz de que vinieras aru~"

Y entonces, China se desmayó.

 _Ringringringringringring…_

Alemania trató de ignorar el teléfono.

 _Ringringringringringring…_

Cerró sus ojos. Tal vez eso ayudaría.

 _Ringringringringringring…_

No. Era tan Ruidoso como siempre. Alemania revisó el identificador de llamadas, y su voluntad ya estaba flaqueando. Al ver el nombre escrito en la pantalla, de verdad, ¡De verdad! No quería contestar. _Actúa natural…Pretende que nada está pasando…,_ Se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos e ignorando por completo el tic en su ceja derecha.

 _Ringringringringringring…_

Bien, no podía hacer esto más. Levantándose de su silla, y dudosamente fue hacia el aparato y de repente el sonido cesó. Un beep. _Ah, genial. La máquina contestadora._ Alemania gruñó para sus adentros. _¿Qué tan importante era lo que Italia tenía que decirle?_

Alemania suspiró, presionando el botón en de escuchar los mensajes una vez Italia colgó. Dos segundos después, la voz de Feliciano inundó la habitación. "Oye, Doitsu, ¿Por qué no contestaste~? No iba a hablarte de pasta y pizza, si eso es lo que creías. Bueno, de todas formas, Japón me dijo que te dijera algo. Dijo que el examen de ADN estaba completo, ¡y que el cabello es falso~! ¡Alguien culpó a Estados Unidos!"

* * *

 **NT:**

 *** White: Igual que en el original. Los asesinos se llaman por el color de su máscara.**

 *** Kitty: Gatito, por eso la ironía de que un perro tuviera ese nombre.**

 *** La idea de Green, la cuestión del fogón y la tetera: Tomar una olla, llenarla de agua hasta el borde y ponerla a hervir. Cuando el agua alcanza el punto de ebullición, al estar la olla llena, se escurre por los lados y cae en la llama del fogón. Si los gases expulsados por el fogón de la estufa se consumen, son inofensivos, pero una vez la llama se muere, se convierten en gases venenosos, y al estar concentrados en un recinto cerrado pues…Ya ven lo que le pasó al chino.**

 **Y ahora, la referencia del título:**

 **Ángel de la muerte – Donald Harvey es un asesino en serie estadounidense, quien dice haber asesinado a 87 personas. La versión oficial confirma de 37 a 57 muertes. Harvey dijo que comenzó a matar para "aliviar el dolor" de los pacientes. A medida que progresaba en sus asesinatos, comenzó a disfrutarlo más y más y se convirtió en un autoproclamado "Ángel de la muerte". Actualmente, Harvey está cumpliendo sus veintiocho sentencias en el Instituto Correccional de Lima, Ohio. [Wikipedia en inglés]**


	5. El Destripador Rojo

**Nota:** Esta historia tiene lugar en un Universo Alterno en el mundo moderno. Todos los jefes serán personajes ficticios, y aunque se mencionarán algunos eventos históricos, puede que no sean exactos.

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, Esta historia tampoco.**

 **V. El Destripador Rojo**

Alemania suspiró aliviado. Italia sonaba tan inocente como siempre. Se cambió y salió hacia la casa de Japón luego de la llamada que recibió, y al llegar fue tacleado por el italiano, quien aún tenía puesta su vestimenta de detective, para vergüenza del alemán, e insistió en querer un abrazo antes de cualquier otra cosa. Japón esperó pacientemente en la puerta hasta que el alemán respondió el abrazo del italiano.

Feliciano empezó a hablar rápidamente de cosas que el alemán no pudo comprender, y desvió la mirada hacia el japonés. Tenía cara de estar tratando de comprender algo, y eso puso a Alemania un poco nervioso.

"Así, que, ¿es cierto?" Preguntó, incapaz de ocultar la esperanza en su voz cuando por fin fueron capaces de entrar a la casa, con Italia colgado de su cuello. Japón no contestó por un momento, guiando a sus invitados a la sala de estar, donde cada uno se sentó en el suelo.

"Japón, deberías tener sofás" Sugirió Feliciano. Japón ignoró el comentario, aún estaba muy pensativo. Alemania esperó, aunque Italia se aburrió pronto y empezó a darle golpecitos a la mejilla del alemán con su dedo índice.

"Poke, poke, poke" Dijo en voz cantarina. Alemania estaba perdiendo la paciencia – aunque después de pasar tanto tiempo con Italia, su paciencia se incrementó hasta el nivel de la de un santo - . Japón no parecía estar prestándole atención a ninguno de los dos. Jugaba con los dedos de sus manos y a veces abría y cerraba los puños. Cuando los pinchazos en su mejilla fueron demasiados, Alemania se aclaró la garganta, haciendo despertar a Japón de su ensimismamiento.

"Ah, gomen, Alemania-sama, sólo estaba pensando en los acontecimientos de hoy." Japón se inclinó en señal de respeto. Alemania pensó en lo raro que se escuchaba que Japón haya usado ese honorífico, 'sama', todos estos años después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

"Así que, ¿Estados Unidos es inocente?" preguntó, tomando la mano del italiano para que dejara de picarlo con ella y regresándola a su regazo.

"¡No exactamente!" Exclamó Feliciano, entusiasta.

"Pensé que habías dicho que lo habían culpado" Le recordó Alemania, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

"A primera vista, parece que ése es el caso" Dijo Japón, dejando que su dedo índice tocara sus labios. "Pero esa herida, es demasiado conveniente."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Ludwig, y no le gustaba para nada hacia dónde iba esto.

"El cabello que encontramos es, de hecho, un cabello de caballo, y es uno muy viejo, de al menos los años 1800's." Explicó el italiano. Ludwig parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber cuál era la conexión. Ajá, el asesino dejó un cabello de caballo. Gran cosa. Él estaba consciente de que no era tan bueno con esas cosas de detectives, pero no fue capaz de establecer la conexión con Estados Unidos.

"No entiendo" Dijo finalmente. "¿Cómo es que eso hace que Estados Unidos sea culpable?"

"No lo hace culpable, sólo lo mantiene como sospechoso" Corrigió Italia.

"Déjame explicarte" Comenzó Japón "El cabello de caballo fue usado comúnmente en los años 1800's en colonias de Inglaterra, incluida Estados Unidos, lo mismo que el cuero de cerdo. Era usado para hacer pinceles, cepillos de dientes, elementos decorativos, y por supuesto, juguetes." Miró a Alemania, esperando, y los ojos de Italia también se clavaron en el alemán, ambos esperando a que llegara a una conclusión, pero el susodicho se sentía frustrado de no poder seguirles el paso.

"Aún no comprendo el punto" Dijo el alemán.

Japón negó con la cabeza y prosiguió.

"Aunque la herida es considerada evidencia circunstancial, Italia-kun y yo tenemos una teoría. Suiza golpeó a Estados Unidos, dejando la herida. Ya sabiendo que él sería un sospechoso, dejó el cabello sabiendo también que alguien lo descubriría y lo haría pasar por pruebas de ADN. Cuando los resultados salieran, determinando que era un cabello de caballo, él estaría 'fuera del gancho', como dice el dicho."

"Creo que le estás dando demasiado crédito" Respondió Alemania. "Es decir, él es mi amigo, pero no es el mejor pensador de la historia."

"Exacto" Japón asintió "Todos saben que un examen de ADN mostraría la diferencia entre un humano y un animal, así que si quisieras fingir inocencia, ¿por qué no culpar a otra persona? Creo recordar que él tiene un gemelo, ¿no es así?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Preguntó el alemán, sin poder creer las palabras de Kiku. "¡Estados Unidos nunca le haría daño a Canadá, o a cualquier otra nación!"

"¡Eso también es correcto!" Declaró Italia. Alemania parpadeó, ahora más perdido que nunca. ¡No estaba entendiendo nada!

"Estoy confundido"

"Piénsalo" Le dijo Italia. "Estados Unidos se ve a sí mismo como un héroe, así que consideraría un deshonor culpar a otra nación. Así que dejó el cabello de caballo pensando que sería suficiente para detener la investigación. "

"¿Y dónde entra eso de los 1800's que mencionaron antes?" Preguntó el alemán, rascándose la cabeza.

"Juguetes" Italia respondió.

"¿Juguetes?"

"Cuando Estados Unidos-kun era una colonia de Inglaterra-san, él le dio muchos juguetes cuando era más pequeño" Explicó Japón. "Lo sé porque me dijo una vez que él guardaba esos juguetes en un estante en su casa"

"Así que sería fácil para él conseguir un cabello de caballo" Concluyó Alemania, al fin entendiendo la cuestión.

"Ahí lo tienes, Alemania" Le dijo Italia "¡Al fin lo estás entendiendo!"

"Pero, ¿Por qué atacar a Suiza?" Se preguntó Alemania. "Antes dijiste que él se ve a sí mismo como un héroe, y que ve deshonorable a eso de culpar a otra persona. Entonces, ¿por qué atacar un país que es perfectamente neutral?"

"Eso es lo que necesitamos averiguar" Respondió Japón "Necesitamos ver si Estados Unidos-kun y Suiza-san tenían algún desacuerdo en los años pasados, o si sus jefes eran hostiles entre sí. También, necesitamos ver si Austria y Hungría le ofrecieron algo para hacer el trabajo sucio"

"Espera un momento, ¿Ahora están metiendo a Austria y Hungría también?" Exclamó Ludwig, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. "Austria no es así. Él y Hungría están tratando de reconstruir el imperio, pero estoy seguro de que ellos no matarían a gente inocente. Hablarían y tratarían de convencer a la nación, no irrumpir y destruir como lo hicieron con Suiza"

"Alemania" Dijo Italia, poniéndole una mano en el hombro "Es sólo una teoría. Sabemos que todas las naciones involucradas son tus amigos, pero necesitamos mantener la mente abierta" Alemania dejó escapar un suspiro, sabiendo que el italiano estaba en lo correcto.

"Y, ¿cómo planean averiguar esto?" preguntó luego de un momento.

"Voy a espiar" Respondió Japón, simple y llano.

"¡Como James Bond!" gritó Italia. "¡O Kim Posible! ¡O Julia Child!"

Ludwig se sintió incómodo de inmediato. 'Espiar' era sólo otra palabra para decir 'acosar'. Japón notó su expresión y le sonrió.

"Alemania-sama, Estados Unidos-kun también es mi amigo, y espero que haciendo esto podamos probar su inocencia"

"Sí" Italia asintió "No queremos que él sea el culpable" Alemania miró a sus dos amigos, sabiendo que una vez más, tenían razón. Muchos países odiaban a Estados Unidos, pero ninguno de ellos estaba en esta habitación.

"Bien, ¿cuándo planean empezar?"

"Nosotros-" Japón fue interrumpido por el estridente sonido del ring de su teléfono en la habitación de al lado. "Gomenasai, con permiso". Japón se inclinó de manera cortés y se levantó a contestar el teléfono. Alemania miró cómo la orilla de su kimono desapareció mientras la puerta de papel se cerraba tras él.

"La casa de Japón es muy bonita" Remarcó el italiano luego de largos minutos "En especial en invierno, ¿verdad?"

"Lo es". Italia cerró sus brazos alrededor de la nación más alta e inclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro del alemán.

"No te preocupes, Ludwig, esto se acabará pronto" Aunque se supone que debía sonar fuerte, Alemania captó el doble sentido de la oración. Era o el fin del asesino, o el fin para ellos. Miró al italiano y sintió una horrible sensación en el estómago.

Aún cuando Italia era molesto e inútil, también era un buen amigo que se preocupaba por él. Alemania no sabría qué haría si algo le pasara. Recordó el cuerpo de Suiza, toda esa sangre y esa mirada vacía en su rostro. Dudaba ser capaz de ver a Italia así, e inconscientemente pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del italiano.

Un momento después, Japón regresó a la habitación, y cayó sobre sus rodillas, obviamente angustiado.

"¡Nihon!" Lo llamó Italia, corriendo al lado de Japón y dejando que la nación asiática se apoyara en él. Alemania lo siguió, notando la cara de Japón, que se había vuelto pálida y sus ojos estaban abiertos en shock.

"Japón, ¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó. Japón lo miró un momento, parpadeó y luego tragó en seco.

"Corea llamó" respondió

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" Preguntó Italia.

"China y Rusia fueron atacados."

* * *

El timbre sonó estridente mientras Inglaterra trataba de tomar un sorbo de su té con el dedo meñique alzado de modo que agarraba la oreja de la taza con sus otros cuatro dedos. Sus cejas pobladas estaban fruncidas, como señal de irritación mientras las campanas tocaban una versión desafinada de _"God Save the Queen"_.* De verdad necesitaba cambiar esa música, o al menos mandarla a afinar, porque en este momento el sonido era prácticamente una desgracia para Su Majestad.

"Ah, ¡por el amor de la Reina!" Gruñó Inglaterra, bajando su taza y golpeándola con su plato con un _clic,_ levantándose abruptamente de su cómoda silla.

Ajustó su corbata y caminó hacia la puerta, gruñendo todo el camino. Más le valía que no fuera Francia. Ya había tenido suficiente de él en la reunión cuando estaba acosando a la ucraniana.

"Ya voy, ¡Ya voy!" Gritó desde adentro. Había esperado que, quizás, ignorando el tono repetitivo y horrendo de _God Save The Queen,_ quien quiera que estuviera en la puerta se aburriría y se iría. Pero por supuesto, él no era tan afortunado. Inglaterra era un firme creyente en las maldiciones y sabía que estaba condenado a tratar con persistentes idiotas hasta el fin del mundo. Tomando el pomo de la puerta, la abrió violentamente.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"U-uhm, te trajimos comida" Dijo una voz suave. Inglaterra abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Canadá y a Estados Unidos de pie en su puerta principal.

"Síp, _Canadá_ estaba preocupado por ti" murmuró Estados Unidos, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel blanca.

"Ah, ¿en serio?" preguntó Inglaterra, cruzando sus brazos.

"Sí, buscamos unas hamburguesas de la casa de Estados Unidos y queríamos compartirlas contigo" Explicó Matthew, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su oso polar.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el oso con curiosidad.

"Canadá, Kumajirou, Canadá" Le recordó Alfred, dándole una caricia en la cabeza al oso. Inglaterra recordó brevemente cuando eran niños, a Alfred siempre le habían gustado los animales.

Él suspiró observando a los gemelos: La expresión casi nerviosa de Canadá y el antipático puchero de Estados Unidos. Era raro verlos juntos aparte de las conferencias mundiales, pero se preocupaban el uno por el otro, Inglaterra lo sabía. Y también, juzgando por este conmovedor encuentro, sabía que se preocupaban por él. Los había criado a ambos, salvando a Canadá de una vida acosando personas cortesía de Francia. Se calmó un poco; con todo este asunto del asesino de naciones suelto por ahí, no había duda de que los muchachos estaban preocupados por él.

"¿Nos vas a dejar entrar o sólo te quedarás ahí mirándonos?" Preguntó Alfred con un tono muy antipático. "Porque tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que sostener un concurso de miradas" La ira de Arthur regresó multiplicada por diez, pero antes de que pudiera responder y gritarle al estadounidense, Matthew habló.

"Alfred, ¿Puedes dejar de ser un inmaduro por un momento?"

"¿In…Inmaduro?" Tartamudeó el aludido.

"Por si no estás enterado, ¡alguien matando naciones durante la noche, y ahora no es el momento para manifestar rencor por algo que pasó hace un montón de años! Algo que de hecho, ¡tú ganaste!" Le recordó Matthew, entrecerrando sus ojos mirando a su hermano.

"Oye, ¡yo tenía todo el derecho!"

"No dije que no lo tenías. Sólo dije que dejes eso por ahora. Sé que te gustaría negarlo, pero estarías tan preocupado como Francia y yo si algo le pasara a Inglaterra."

Alfred murmuró algo inaudible haciendo una rabieta.

"¡Hmp!" Los gemelos apartaron la Mirada, cada uno hacia un lado diferente con la misma expresión idéntica en sus rostros.

"Ah, ¡ya es suficiente!" Exhaló Arthur, abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a los hermanos. "Sólo entren y comeremos." Matthew sonrió y agarró a Kumajirou con un brazo mientras que con el otro arrastró a su hermano adentro de la casa.

Tan pronto como los tres llegaron a la cocina, se sentaron en la mesa y prepararon la comida. Arthur decía que odiaba la comida estadounidense, pero en realidad tenía un débil gusto por las hamburguesas de queso y de vez en cuando se comía una. Era un placer culposo para él.

"¿Arthur, tienes gravy*?" Preguntó Matthew, colocando al oso en el suelo. El oso se levantó y empezó a deambular por la cocina, olfateando por ahí.

"Eww, Matt" Dijo Alfred, arrugando su nariz en un gesto de genuino disgusto. "¡Esa cosa en las papas fritas es asquerosa!"

"¡Ni siquiera la has probado!" Le respondió su hermano, aunque estaba sonriendo alegremente.

"Aún así sé que es asqueroso"

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso sin haberlo probado?"

"¡Porque soy asombroso y puedo distinguir por cómo se ve, si es asqueroso o no! Entenderás cuando tengas mi edad, hermanito" Suspiró Alfred dramáticamente, dando a su hermano una condescendiente palmada en la cabeza.

"O sea, ¿dos minutos desde ahora?"

"Quiero decir, edad mental"

"Bueno, necesitaré una máquina del tiempo para eso. ¿Cuánto tengo que retroceder? ¿Tres siglos? ¿Tú qué piensas, Arthur?"

Arthur había sacado el pequeño botecito de gravy del refrigerador y lo puso en la mesa con una pícara sonrisa.

"¡Y se lo das!" Alfred gritó sin poder creerlo. Matthew empezó a derramar la salsa sobre sus papas fritas. "Ugh, Matthew, ¡sabes que eso me da asco!" Y sacó la lengua para remarcar lo que dijo. Matthew tomó una de las papas cubiertas de gravy y se la comió, tomando otra y acercándola a su hermano.

"Vamos, es buena, ¡lo prometo!" Se rió su gemelo "¿Alguna vez te he dado algo malo?"

"¿En serio acabas de preguntar eso?" Alfred tomó aire masajeándose las sienes. "No, me quedo con la comida normal, muchas gracias"

"Se supone que los héroes deben ser valientes" le molestó Matthew, mordiendo otra papa. Su hermano le fulminó con la mirada, y le quitó la papa de la mano, mordiéndola. Masticó un momento cerrando los ojos.

"Asqueroso" Dijo, luego de tragar con dificultad y devolver la papa a medio comer al plato de Matthew.

"Oye, ¡No pongas eso de nuevo en mi plato!" Arthur soltó una risita. Era como ver una comedia. Recordó cuando ambos eran niños pequeños, era tan divertido verlos en ese momento como lo es verlos ahora. Extrañaba esos días cuando los gemelos apenas estaban convirtiéndose en naciones. Extrañaba cuando Estados Unidos corría a saludarlo cuando regresaba de largas ausencias, sonriéndole. Esa sonrisa era la que hacía que Inglaterra se sintiera como la persona más importante en el mundo, una sonrisa que le decía cuánto Alfred lo quería. Y no había visto esa sonrisa en décadas.

"Oye, no has tocado tu hamburguesa" Notó Alfred.

"Estaba muy ocupado viéndote hacer el ridículo" le respondió.

"Imbécil" murmuró Alfred.

"Ah, Alfred y yo pusimos algo especial ahí" Dijo Matthew antes de que otra discusión empezara, ensanchando su sonrisa. "¡Creo que te gustará!"

"¿En serio? ¿Es veneno?" preguntó Arthur, bromeando y mordiendo su hamburguesa.

"Iba a ser veneno, pero Matthew estaba como 'Ay no, Alfred, tenemos que ser una familia y querernos los unos a los otros y bla bla bla soy gay'" Se burló Alfred, usando un tono agudo mientras remedaba a su gemelo.

"Cállate Alfred, ¡eres un cerdo odioso!" Le dijo Matthew, molesto.

"Aw, eso realmente dolió" respondió Alfred sarcásticamente. "¡Al menos no soy el que lleva un oso que ha tenido desde que se cagaba en los pañales!"

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron de repente cuando sintió que algo se había clavado en su lengua. El dolor hizo que sus ojos se aguaran mientras se cubría la boca, y comenzó a toser escupiendo la hamburguesa.

"Ah, creo que lo encontró" observó Matthew, su expresión molesta fue reemplazada por una oscura sonrisa.

"Yep" Dijo Alfred, imitando la expresión de su hermano. Arthur siguió tosiendo, y quitó la mano de su boca cuando hubo devuelto toda la comida.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?" Se detuvo al ver un atisbo de algo de metal entre la comida masticada.

Era una aguja.

Sintió el pulso de su corazón acelerarse mientras miraba a la pequeña aguja en su mano. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos como platos. Levantó su cabeza para mirar incrédulo a los gemelos norteamericanos, quienes aún sonreían, sus idénticos ojos azules vacíos y apagados.

"¿Por…Por qué?" Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Y entonces, ellos empezaron a reír, cerrando sus ojos y sosteniéndose uno en el otro como si hubieran escuchado un chiste muy gracioso. Arthur no estaba riéndose. Esto no era divertido. Él pudo haberse lastimado seriamente si hubiera tragado la aguja en vez de tener solamente un corte en su lengua.

Ellos siguieron riendo, al punto de llorar de la risa. Arthur empezó a sentir pánico. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué actuaban así? Asustado, Arthur tiró la comida en la mesa, con la aguja a la vista.

"¿POR QUÉ HICIERON ESTO?" bramó. El miedo lo estaba consumiendo. Los gemelos siguieron riendo inocentemente, como si esto fuera un chiste interno que sólo ellos compartían. Arthur empezó a jadear y empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás, queriendo correr. Esto no estaba pasando.

"¿Por qué?" susurró con voz débil.

"Ah, Arthur, sólo estamos jugando" le aseguró Matthew, levantándose de la mesa para quedar justo al frente de la nación que ahora temblaba de miedo. Arthur se negó a seguir caminando hacia atrás. Inglaterra no tenía miedo de Canadá, quien era prácticamente invisible. Y tampoco tenía miedo de Estados Unidos, quien simplemente era un idiota.

"¿Jugando?" preguntó, sus ojos aún muy abiertos y horrorizados. "¡P-Pude haberme hecho daño! ¡Mi lengua está sangrando! ¿Qué demonios les pasa a los dos?" La sonrisa de Canadá se ensanchó y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron detrás de sus lentes. No tenía pupilas, sólo negrura vacía mezclada con el azul usual. _¡Eso es imposible!_ Pensó Inglaterra frenéticamente.

"¿Estás sangrando?" Matthew preguntó inocente a la vez que de su espalda sacaba un cuchillo de carnicero. "Obviamente no es suficiente, ¿verdad, Alfred?" Inglaterra tragó en seco al sentir que un par de brazos lo agarraban y lo sostenían acercándolo al cuerpo más alto que estaba detrás de él.

"Para nada suficiente" escuchó a Estados Unidos en su oreja. ¿Cómo había llegado detrás de él tan rápido? No había visto que se moviera de su lugar en la mesa.

"¡Detengan esta tontería!" Exigió Inglaterra con una voz estridente. Podía escuchar el pulso de su corazón en sus oídos y sintió que su pecho se encogía de la ansiedad. "¡Deténganse ahora! ¡Esto no es divertido, es enfermo!"

"No estamos bromeando" Murmuró Estados Unidos en su oído. "Vamos muy en serio"

Los ojos de Inglaterra se movieron, y pudo ver su reflejo en la ventana sobre el fregadero. El rostro de Estados Unidos era idéntico al de su hermano menor; esos mismos ojos vacíos y esa misma boca torcida en una sádica sonrisa. Trató de luchar para zafarse,

Pero sabía, con un atisbo de pánico, que era inútil. Alfred siempre había sido más fuerte que él.

"Por favor" Dijo Inglaterra, retorciéndose en el agarre de Estados Unidos. "No hagan esto"

"Has sido malo, Arthur" Le regañó Canadá, colocando la hoja del cuchillo en la garganta de Inglaterra. "Has dicho cosas que no debías, así que estamos aquí para castigarte." Los ojos de Matthew se hundieron en los del inglés, cada vez más oscuros.

"Cosas muy, muy malas" Estados Unidos asintió. Inglaterra sintió que se retorcía su estómago al sentir el cálido aliento de la otra nación en su nuca.

"Ya deténganse" susurró Inglaterra, rogándoles, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no quería dejar salir, lágrimas llenas de miedo. "Deténganse. No es divertido. Está mal, y además es… ¡enfermo!"

"Oh, Arthur" Susurró Canadá. "La aguja era la broma. Ahora esto es serio" Con el mismo rostro sonriente, Canadá levantó el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza.

"¡NO!" gritó Inglaterra. "¡NO! ¡DETÉNGANSE! ¡NO!" Miró la emoción en los ojos del canadiense cuando bajó el cuchillo hacia él.

Inglaterra abrió los ojos de golpe y otro sonido estridente perforó el aire. Canadá y Estados Unidos se desvanecieron y Arthur se levantó de la cama gritando, cubierto en sudor frío. Se tomó un momento para aclarar su cabeza y controlar su respiración. Todo había sido un sueño, una horrible pesadilla. Necesitaba dejar de ver el anime de horror japonés antes de ir a dormir, especialmente si tenía niños sicóticos con cuchillos y agujas.

Después de un momento recogiendo sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que el ruido que lo despertó fue el del teléfono sonando. Aún temblando se alejó de la cama, fue a su oficina, su corazón le dolía un poco y podía escucharlo latir dentro de sus costillas. Estaba demasiado asustado para estar furioso por la hora de la llamada, levantó la bocina y la puso en su oreja.

"H… ¿Hola?" Tartamudeó, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

"Ah, Arthur, ¡es terrible!" Le dijo Francia en el teléfono, su voz entrecortada y asustada.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás herido? " Exigió Inglaterra, sus dedos agarrando con fuerza la bocina. El pánico surgió otra vez, y agarró el teléfono con ambas manos, escuchando la respiración de Francia, sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Oh, non, No estoy herido" Aseguró. De inmediato, el pánico de Arthur se detuvo, siendo reemplazado por irritación.

"¿Tienes idea…" empezó tranquilamente, para luego gritar "DE QUÉ HORA ES?"

"Lo sé, pero-"

"Entonces, qué fue lo que te hizo llamarme-" Inglaterra miró sobre su hombro para ver la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared "¿A las tres de la mañana?"

"¡Rusia fue atacado!" finalmente exclamó Francia.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó una voz más pequeña desde la puerta de la oficina de Inglaterra. Miró a Sealand, que estaba en pijamas, tallándose un ojo y bostezando.

"Sealand, ¡regresa a la cama!" ordenó Inglaterra, regresando su atención a Francia, preguntando con urgencia "¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Cuándo pasó?"

"¡No puedo regresar a dormir!" Se quejó Sealand. "¡Tus gritos de niña me despertaron!"

"¡Shh!" lo calló Inglaterra, levantando un dedo para aquietar a su hermanito. "¿Francia?" Arthur agarró con más fuerza la bocina. Todo lo que escuchó como respuesta fueron quietos susurros en francés y respiración entrecortada. "Francis, ¿estás ahí?"

"J'ai peur, Mon Dieu*" Francia murmuró para sí mismo.

"¡Arthur!" Llamó Sealand,

"Shh!" Inglaterra lo calló otra vez. "Regresa a dormir Sealand. Francia, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasó a Rusia?"

"E-Estoy en Moscú, ¡y ya no está!" El latido de su corazón se aceleró aún más. El recibidor casi se le cae de las manos, recordando los sádicos rostros de Estados Unidos y Canadá, bailando en su memoria. La emoción con la que el gemelo menor había bajado el cuchillo era todo en lo que Arthur pensaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no está?" Preguntó con un hilo de voz. "¿Y tú qué estás haciendo allá?"

"Mi jefe quería discutir nuestro intercambio con él, pero la ciudad…" Francia se detuvo un momento, como si tuviera dificultad para hablar. "Inglaterra, ¡Sólo es ceniza! ¡No hay nada aquí! ¡Todos están muertos! ¡Tengo miedo! No sabía a quién llamar. Tú fuiste el primero en quien pensé, por favor ven"

"Voy para allá" Le aseguró Inglaterra, tomando el abrigo más cercano sin pensarlo dos veces y sin cambiarse la pijama. Luego, preguntó algo que no quería preguntar, pero que debía hacerlo. "¿Has visto a Rusia?"

"No, él está en Khabarovsk en este momento porque está más cerca de la frontera con China, pero yo estaba pasando por aquí a ver si podía quedarme y descansar o comer algo, pero ¡no está! ¡Literalmente estoy de pie encima de un terreno baldío! Moscú se ha ido. Arthur, el asesino irá por Rusia, ¡y posiblemente tras China también!"

"Ya voy, ¿está bien? Sólo tranquilízate y trata de no orinarte del miedo" Le sugirió Inglaterra. Francia estaba obviamente muy agitado, porque no reconoció el insulto.

"¿Cómo fueron capaces de hacer esto?" Se preguntó Francis "Moscú. Es una de las ciudades más poderosas del mundo. ¿Cómo pudieron…? Recuerdo la invasión de Alemania, pero él no…París no estaba…Oh, por favor date prisa" Susurró Francis. "Hay demasiado silencio"

"Te veo dentro de unas horas" le dijo Inglaterra. "Sólo quédate ahí. Te llamaré tan pronto como vaya en el avión" Con eso, colgó el teléfono, y abrió el cajón de su escritorio tomando su celular.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Sealand, molesto de que su hermano mayor no solamente le había despertado con sus gritos de terror, sino que también lo había dejado sin saber qué era tan importante como para tener que salir a estas horas.

"Moscú" Respondió Arthur buscando una bufanda en el closet más cercano, sus manos temblando ligeramente.

"¿En Rusia?" Preguntó Sealand sin creerlo.

"No, ¡La Moscú de Italia!" le gruñó, irritado. "¡Por supuesto que en Rusia!" Sealand le sacó la lengua.

"Oye tú me despertaste con toda esa gritería. ¿Qué? ¿Tuviste otro sueño quejándote de-?"

"Peter Kirkland, ¡Regresa a la maldita cama!" Le interrumpió Arthur, envolviendo su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Su hermanito era como un perro idiota, tenías que repetir todo al menos unas cincuenta veces antes de que hubiera una mínima esperanza de que te escuchara. Y aún ahora, hacer que Sealand le hiciera caso era como ver a Italia alejando un plato de la más fina pasta. O sea, muy improbable.

"¿Puedo ir?" Sealand

"No."

"¿Por qué no? Yo también soy un país, ¿sabes?" hizo puchero cruzando sus brazos.

"Sí, y parte de ser un país es meterte en tus propios asuntos" Arthur no tenía tiempo para esto. Francia estaba en medio de una Moscú destruida, solo, con naciones asesinas sueltas. Y así como Francia lo sacaba de quicio, también se preocupaba mucho por él, y no quería que le pasara nada malo, en especial viendo lo que le hicieron a Suiza.

"Estados Unidos no se queda en sus propios asuntos, ¡Y él es una potencia mundial!"

"Eso es porque tu hermano es un idiota y ahora la mitad del planeta lo odia", Le dijo poniéndose los primeros guantes que encontró. "Ve a la cama. Te veo en algunos días."

Antes de que Sealand pudiera protestar más, Inglaterra salió por la puerta, tomando su celular con un agarre tan fuerte que pensó que podría partirlo. Tenía que llegar allí rápido. Francis estaba solo y sin duda estaba también aterrorizado.

En su cabeza escuchaba la risa de Estados Unidos y Canadá. Trató de apartar el sueño de su mente, pero lo que hizo fue arraigarlo más en su memoria. Había algo que lo estaba molestando inmensamente. Estados Unidos tenía una herida en un lado de la cabeza, y Canadá se puso increíblemente protector y a la defensiva cuando Alemania, Italia y Japón insinuaron que Alfred podría ser el asesino.

¿Eran capaces de eso? Se negó a creer que dos de sus anteriores colonias estaban involucradas en algo así, pero Inglaterra sabía que ambos eran muy fuertes. Aún si Canadá era ignorado, no era el hermano de Estados Unidos por nada. Ambos compartían inmensa fuerza física, y si una nación se juntaba con otra con la misma fuerza pues…No.

Estaba divagando. Canadá era generalmente tranquilo, y aunque Estados Unidos era de lo más bullicioso, no era su naturaleza matar a inocentes sin al menos declarar la guerra o dar una advertencia.

Francia.

Tenía que mantenerse enfocado en Francia. Sólo había sido una pesadilla estúpida, eso era todo.

Pero, en su cabeza, los gemelos aún se reían.

* * *

 **NT**

 *** God Save The Queen: El nombre del Himno de Inglaterra.**

 *** El** _ **gravy**_ **es una** **salsa** **de la** **gastronomía del Reino Unido** **, elaborada con extractos procedentes de los jugos de cocción de** **carnes** **y** **verduras** **.**

 *** J'ai peur, Mon Dieu: Tengo miedo, Dios mío.**

 *** Andréi Románovich Chikatilo es considerado el peor asesino en serie de la Unión Soviética. Fue conocido como "El Carnicero de Rostov", el destripador rojo y el destripador de Rostov el cual cometió asalto sexual, asesinato y mutilación de como mínimo 52 mujeres y niños entre 1978 y 1990 en la Russian SFSR, el Ukrainian SSR y el Uzbek SSR. Chikatilo confeso un total de 56 asesinatos y fue juzgado por 53 de éstos en Abril de 1992. Fue condenado y sentenciado por 52 muertes en Octubre de 1992, posteriormente fue ejecutado en Febrero de 1994.**

 **Arthur de verdad necesita dejar de ver anime japonés, la referencia es del anime "Cuando las cigarras lloran" xD**


	6. El Envenenador De Lambeth

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Esta historia tampoco. Sólo la traduzco T_T**

 **Recordatorio: Los jefes serán personajes ficticios y los eventos históricos mencionados no son 100% exactos.**

* * *

 **VI. El Envenenador De Lambeth**

Se suponía que no era una alianza.

China recordó cuando su jefe sugirió que él tenía que hacerse "amigo" de Rusia. Estaba horrorizado de la idea, y le rogó a su jefe piedad, incluso se puso de rodillas ante él. No era que él le tuviera miedo al ruso, era que estaba _aterrorizado_ por la nación eslava.

Visto desde afuera, este miedo parecía injustificado. Los dos habían estado en relativamente buenos términos por un largo tiempo, y China había dado todo de sí para ser un buen vecino. También comerciaban frecuentemente y tenían gobiernos similares. Rusia había acogido la democracia desde hace tiempo (para el deleite de Estados Unidos), pero incluso ahora, China no veía diferencia alguna entre ellos. A China no le importaba. Si funcionaba para Rusia, funcionaba para Rusia, mientras se mantuvieran como buenos vecinos y se compraran cosas mutuamente, todo iría bien.

Y entonces, la sobrepoblación de 1979 forzó al jefe de China, en ese tiempo Den Xiaoping, a tomar medidas drásticas. Impuso una política de un solo niño con la intención de hacerla cumplir a toda costa. China no quería pensar en eso. Se dijo a sí mismo que no había estado de acuerdo con el _cómo_ la ley fue impuesta, aunque sabía que era necesario.

Su anterior jefe y el actual le aseguraron que era lo mejor, y era sólo temporal. China tenía que sonreír y aguantarse…O simplemente no pensar en eso. Era un hecho que lo hacía infeliz, así que simplemente lo negó. Todo era más fácil así.

China había puesto buena cara a pesar de todo, hasta que su jefe sacó el tema de Rusia a colación. China debía ser "bueno" con él. Tal vez, siendo amigo de Rusia, él abriría la frontera para permitir más inmigración de China, y además se reduciría la población, ayudando a la crisis. Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Canadá habían acogido a un montón de su gente, muchos de los cuales eran niñas abandonadas por sus padres, pero no era suficiente.

Además, había rumores de revueltas y protestas por los abortos forzados de parejas urbanas que lograban tener un segundo hijo. China, entonces, de camino a Rusia, admitió que esto- ser amigos con el ruso- _sonaba_ como una buena idea, pero también le preocupaba mucho.

Estados unidos a menudo se molestaba por cuánta gente se aprovechaba de los inmigrantes, y la razón principal era que ellos no hablaban inglés. Y la última cosa que China quería, era que se aprovecharan de su gente.

Y también…No, él no quería pensar en eso tampoco. Su jefe estaba en lo correcto, y todo esto era para mejorar.

Tenía al menos tres abrigos gruesos encima, y pensaba que quizás, si Rusia accedía a esto, China haría que toda su gente aprendiera ruso y el alfabeto cirílico, de esa manera la barrera del lenguaje no sería problema. Y aún así, ¿cuál era la posibilidad de que el ruso dijera que sí? Muy Pocas. O eso pensaba.

Rusia y Estados Unidos se estaban llevando muy bien ahora, y podría decirse que estaban construyendo una "amistad". Estados Unidos era un idiota, pero era un idiota poderoso. Y un idiota con poder era algo muy peligroso. Y luego de que Rusia había adoptado la democracia, Estados Unidos se había vuelto extremadamente protector, y al mismo tiempo sospechaba de él, y aunque China y él estaban en buenos términos, China aún era comunista.

Si él y Rusia se hacían muy cercanos, Estados Unidos se pondría paranoico, pensando que China estaba arrastrando al ruso de vuelta al 'lado oscuro', o que el mismo Rusia estaba pensando volver por sí mismo. China no veía el problema. El comunismo le había tratado bastante bien hasta ahora. Y también no veía cuál era el asunto de Estados Unidos dentro de Rusia, aunque sabiendo que el rubio siempre metía sus narices en donde no le llamaban - su especialidad – no era nada sorprendente. China se recordó a sí mismo que las posibilidades de que Rusia accediera a dejar más gente china entrar en su país eran minúsculas, y se relajó bajo las capas de abrigos y bufandas que tenía encima.

Y entonces, lo peor sucedió.

Rusia accedió sin pensarlo dos veces.

China se desmayó en la oficina.

Cuando se despertó, estaba mirando a cuatro rostros; tres de ellos preocupados, y uno extremadamente alegre.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Preguntó Estonia, y China gruñó.

"Él estaba tan emocionado de ser uno con Rusia, ¡que se desmayó!" exclamó el ruso, cerrando sus ojos con deleite. "Ah, Lituania, ¡apresúrate y prepárale una habitación!" China parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Los ojos verdes del lituano se tensaron dándole a China una mirada de lástima y salió con prisa.

"Esper… ¿Qué?" murmuró el chino, sentándose y sobándose la nuca.

"¡Ofreciste una alianza!" respondió Rusia, muy feliz. "Estoy de acuerdo, ¡y dejaré que tu gente venga, así ellos también pueden ser uno con Rusia!"

"¡E-Espera ahí, aru!~" Tartamudeó el chino, e iba a seguir pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por el eslavo.

"Pero, ahora que estableciste tus condiciones, yo, por supuesto, tengo las mías."

"P-Pero…"

"Tienes que vivir aquí conmigo, pero puedes viajar a tu casa si tu jefe te necesita o si tienes problemas domésticos. Básicamente, puedes ir y venir cuando quieras. También quiero que bajes las tarifas de mis exportaciones, y una vez tu gente venga, no puede salir. "

"Espera, ¡Esto no era una alianza, aru~!" explicó China "Yo sólo quería que dejaras más de mi gente venir aquí para trabajar, aru"

"Y lo hago" Explicó Rusia. "Sólo que cuando vengan, tienen que quedarse. Nada de robar empleos de trabajadores rusos y luego correr hacia ti con mi dinero. ¡Todo el dinero hecho se devuelve a la economía rusa y el problema de población de China es resuelto!"

"Bueno, eso ayudará, aru~" murmuró China con voz débil. El más pequeño de las naciones restantes estaba temblando y al borde de romper a llorar. "Uh, ¿Qué le pasa, aru?" Rusia se volvió brevemente antes de regresar su atención al chino.

"¡Letonia también está emocionado! ¡Él tiembla cuando está feliz, y siempre lo hace porque está feliz de ser uno con Rusia!" El ruso se volvió para dirigirse al letón "¿Cierto, Letonia?"

La pequeña nación de cabello castaño claro sólo vocalizó algunas cosas inentendibles, cayendo al suelo y estremeciéndose.

"¡LETONIA!" Gritó Estonia, yendo al lado del menor.

"¿Él está bien, aru?" preguntó China, y de repente se asustó. Esto no era una Buena idea.

Rusia meneó la mano en un gesto de poca importancia.

"Sí, esto pasa todo el tiempo"

"Ah…"

"Ahora regresa con tu jefe y lleva mis condiciones, y si él no está de acuerdo, él y mi jefe pueden discutirlo". Ante esto, China encontró esperanza. Su jefe no estaría de acuerdo con esta estupidez, ¿verdad? La sobrepoblación no era tan mala, ¿sí? Además, China se veía a sí mismo como una flor delicada. Él tenía cuatro mil años después de todo, y sabía que Rusia era conocido por ser rudo, especialmente hacia Lituania. Recordó que escuchó cuando Polonia lo enfrentó a Rusia por las cicatrices que el ruso dejó en la espalda del lituano. Bueno, aún había esperanza para la vieja espalda del chino.

Y entonces, la segunda peor cosa sucedió.

Su jefe accedió a las condiciones de Rusia.

En este punto, China quería hacerse bolita y morir lentamente. No era una alianza, sólo un trato acerca de inmigración. Lamentablemente, esto no tenía ni voz ni voto para él, así que con resignación se mudó a la casa de Rusia.

Aún así, él tenía sus propias condiciones que no tenían nada que ver con la inmigración, sino con su seguridad personal. Su jefe le había dado el visto bueno, y China estaba decidido. Sólo porque estaba viviendo con Rusia no significaba que iba a ser el nuevo Lituania. ¡De ninguna manera! Antes se dejaría sodomizar por Corea.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Rusia a China mientras éste le tiraba en el escritorio una pila de papeles pesada.

"Eso" empezó el chino, con una mirada decidida en su rostro "Es el Tratado de la Flor Delicada, aru"

Rusia le miró entrecerrando los ojos, pensando _'¿cómo es que puede vestirse solo por las mañanas?'_

"Me protege" se señaló a sí mismo "De ti, aru~" y luego señaló al ruso, quien solamente ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué necesitarías algo como eso?" preguntó mirándolo con sus ojos violetas brillando de inocencia.

"Porque sé cómo tratas a las naciones que tienes de subordinadas, y eso no va a pasarme a mí, aru" Explicó el chino, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse firme. No era ningún secreto que le tenía un miedo irracional al ruso, pero a diferencia de Japón y prácticamente todas las demás naciones del planeta, él no iba a dejarse maltratar. Ya era suficiente con haber sido pasado por alto por el ruso y por su jefe por esta alianza, y no iba a permitir que fuera tratado como esclavo mientras tal alianza durara.

"Y, ¿por qué se llama 'Flor Delicada'?'" preguntó el ruso arqueando una ceja

"Porque yo, aunque soy fuerte, también soy delicado, aru" respondió China, su voz de repente cambió a una suave mientras imágenes románticas de rosas danzaban en su cabeza. "Me veo como una flor delicada, y soy viejo aru~ Tengo una cara joven, pero el tiempo ha hecho que me duela la espalda y que se doble como el tallo de una flor marchita, aru~"

"Bien… ¿Qué es lo que dice?" preguntó el ruso, tomando el paquete y hojeándolo, pasando las páginas.

"Que mientras viva aquí, tú no puedes herirme, pegarme, golpearme, patearme, noquearme, latigarme, morderme, tocar cosas que se supone no deberías~aru" China pausó para hacer este punto perfectamente claro en caso de que estuviera lidiando con un Corea de closet. "O hacer algo que me cause algún dolor o daño, emocional o físico aru." China terminó asintiendo con la cabeza, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

"Uh, ¿qué pasa si violo el tratado?"

"Entonces esta 'alianza' se termina, y me devolveré a mi casa, y alzaré las tarifas de tus exportaciones aru. Sin embargo, tienes exactamente tres oportunidades antes de que la alianza se rompa por completo, pero cada vez que me hieras, las tarifas de las exportaciones subirán indefinidamente, aru. "

Rusia se encogió de hombros antes de firmar el tratado sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Aquí tienes" dijo, regresándole el montón de papeles al chino.

"Espera, ¿accediste así de fácil aru?"

"¡Por supuesto!" sonrió el ruso, antes de levantarse de su silla y darle una palmada amistosa en la espalda al chino, quien pensó que sus vértebras se iban a romper por la presión de la mano del ruso "Suena perfectamente bien para mi, además" el rostro del ruso se oscureció, y el chino apretó con fuerza el tratado de la Flor Delicada. "Tengo a Lituania para eso, Kol kol kol" Sin más, el ruso salió de la habitación, dejando al chino solo.

"A-Ayúdame, aru" murmuró, a nadie en particular.

Lituania le dio una habitación cómoda y gracias al cielo le dejaron libertad de decorarla. China no había traído muchas cosas, sólo una bolsa pequeña de ropa, comida y algunos recuerdos. Lituania le mostró los alrededores y lo guió hacia su ahora nueva habitación, dándole una sonrisa.

"Bueno, espero que disfrutes tu estancia" le dijo de forma amigable.

"Gracias aru" respondió China. Aunque no conocía mucho al lituano, descubrió que era agradable hablar con él. Algo en su comportamiento amigable era confortante y sólido. Pensar que Rusia lo hería, era algo que le ponía triste. Tal vez era demasiado amable y eso hacía que Rusia disfrutara con golpearlo. China sabía de primera mano cómo eso de ser amable te hacía un blanco fácil para bravucones.

"Si necesitas algo, me dices"

 _¿Sí? ¿Qué tal una ruta de escape, aru?_ Pensó el chino con amargura. Claro, él no puso sus pensamientos en voz alta, simplemente asintió a las palabras de Toris, quien se fue por el pasillo dejándolo solo.

La habitación era agradable, y China le dio algunos toques personales para hacerla lucir un poco más como su casa. En el cajón detrás de su cama puso una fotografía de su familia. Él, Corea, Japón, Taiwán, Hong Kong y Vietnam estaban de pie juntos, pero sólo él y Corea sonreían. Era una buena foto de todas formas, y el chino sintió una urgencia tremenda de agarrar un marcador y pintar sonrisas en las caras de sus parientes.

Los días pasaron, y China se dio cuenta de que se relajaba más y más. Estados Unidos, sorprendentemente, vino para desearle bien, antes de arrastrar a Rusia con él al bar más cercano. Aparentemente, su idea de reconciliarse del pasado era emborracharse juntos. Al menos _esas_ crisis en particular se habían evitado. No quería hablar de los inmigrantes o el comunismo con el rubio.

Estonia, Lituania y Letonia eran amables, y disfrutaba hablar con ellos. Incluso le enseñó al letón el arte de la meditación para calmar su constante y nerviosa mente.

Estonia se unía a ellos con frecuencia, mientras Lituania sólo los veía con sus ojos llenos de afecto por sus hermanos.

Rusia tampoco era tan malo. El Tratado de la Flor Delicada obviamente estaba surtiendo efecto, pero China se dio cuenta de que le asombraba mucho el comportamiento tan infantil del ruso. A veces también mostraba su lado cariñoso, muchas veces se dio cuenta de que durante sus lecciones de meditación, el ruso se ponía detrás de la pared para observarlos tímidamente.

Pero este equilibrio de hospitalidad rápidamente cambió cuando una noche, Rusia regresó ebrio. China sabía que le gustaba mucho el vodka, y él era el rey de aguantar el licor. Usualmente cuando iba con Estados Unidos, sólo regresaba mareado cargando al estadounidense en el hombro, desmayado o hablando estupideces. De todas formas, el rubio se quedaba en el sofá del ruso hasta que Inglaterra o Canadá lo vinieran a buscar la mañana siguiente.

Pero esa noche, fue diferente. El momento en que todo cambió, sucedió como en una película de terror. Rusia regresó solo esta vez. China sintió el peligro saliendo del aura del ruso. Lituania parecía saber lo que hacía, pero podía notarse el miedo en sus ojos.

"China, por favor, lleva a Estonia y Letonia a tu habitación" dijo en su usual y calmada voz, aunque China podía escuchar el miedo tras esas palabras. Rusia se detuvo en el pasillo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos hinchados.

China obedeció de inmediato, tomando a las otras naciones con él subiendo las escaleras, pero al mismo tiempo quedó preocupado por Lituania. Después de aplacar el llanto de Letonia y hablar con Estonia, se devolvió para ver que el castaño estaba bien. Cuando llegó al pasillo, lo primero que vio fue sangre.

Lituania estaba en el suelo, casi inconsciente, y Rusia estaba sobre él, con la tubería que siempre llevaba consigo levantada por encima de su cabeza. China no podría soportar verlo así.

Antes, él había estado así. Desparramado en el suelo y sangrando. La Masacre de Nankin lo había dejado incapaz de moverse por semanas. La traición y el dolor que sintió al ver a Japón masacrar a su gente regresaron por un momento al ver a Lituania. ¿Él estaría sintiendo lo mismo?

No, esto no era por traición. Lituania sabía lo que le iba a pasar, además hizo que China se llevara a sus hermanos para que ellos no tuvieran que ver. Eso hizo la situación cien veces más dolorosa, porque eso significaba que Lituania había aguantado esto por años, y esto lo puso furioso. Recordó ser abusado, recordó cómo se sentía, y eso le hizo sentir enfermo. Así que hizo algo estúpido. Se metió en la mitad.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo~aru?!" gritó, corriendo frente al cuerpo magullado de Lituano y sirviéndole de escudo. "¡Deberías estar avergonzado, aru! ¡Lituania es muy bueno contigo aru!"

"China"…Murmuró una voz débil tras él. El chino sintió que le agarraban la tela de los pantalones, y se volvió para ver al lituano tratando de levantarse. La sangre le escurría de un golpe en su cabeza, y uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado y morado. "No lo hagas".

"No" respondió el chino, volviéndose otra vez para encontrarse con la mirada nublada del ruso. "¡No voy a dejar que lo lastimes más, aru! Si quieres golpearlo, ¡tendrás que golpearme a mí también aru! ¡El Tratado de la Flor Delicada aún está vigente aru!"

"Toris hizo algo malo" dijo el ruso. "Toris necesita ser castigado. Deberías estar fuera de este asunto"

"No, ¡porque ahora mismo, me estás hiriendo sicológicamente, aru!" insistió el chino. "Esta es la única advertencia que te doy antes de que llame a mi jefe para que suba esas tarifas aru"

Rusia se tambaleó por un momento y sus entrecerró los ojos. Desde atrás, China escuchó toser a Lituania. Quería volverse y ayudarlo, pero no se atrevió a quitarle los ojos de encima al ruso.

"Esta es tu única oportunidad para quedarte fuera de esto" gruñó Rusia, y China pudo oler el vodka en su aliento. China pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir de lo rápido que estaba latiendo, pero se negó a moverse. Le encantaría quitarse de ahí, huir del peligro, pero sabía que tenía que ayudar al lituano. Sabía, y estaba seguro de que no se merecía esto.

"¡No, aru!" le gritó desafiante, arrodillándose y rodeando con sus brazos a la nación herida. Se mantuvo de espaldas al ruso, y escondió el rostro del lituano en su pecho, aunque el ruso protestara.

"China, no hagas esto" le rogó Lituania suavemente. "No sabes en qué te estás metiendo"

"Está bien, aru~" le aseguró China gentilmente. "Tengo el tratado de la Flor Delicada, aru" Justo cuando terminó de decir esto, cometió el error de mirar por encima de su hombro. Y gritó al ver la tubería alzada, en la posición donde un solo movimiento podría romperle los huesos y algo más. "Flor delicada, flor delicada, ¡Flor delicada!" cantó mientras escuchó cómo la tubería cortaba el aire, descendiendo, pegó en el suelo con un sonido metálico que retumbó muy cerca, sólo centímetros al lado de las dos naciones abrazadas.

El tiempo pareció congelarse, y China apretó sus dedos en el uniforme de Lituania. Entonces, sin una palabra, Rusia los dejó solos, arrastrando la tubería tras él. Hacía un sonido agudo al ser metal arrastrado por el suelo, hasta que el ruso se metió en su oficina cerrando la puerta de golpe. China aguantó la respiración, soltándola sólo cuando el ruso estuvo fuera de vista. Esperó. Cuando estaba claro que el ruso no regresaría – quizás con una tubería más grande – China empezó a reír tímidamente, apretando a Lituania en su pecho.

"Ha ha, E-estoy vivo~aru"

"China" dijo Lituania, "Me lastimas" y el chino lo soltó de inmediato.

"L-lo siento aru" dijo tartamudeando. Lituania se levantó cuidadosamente, caminando con dificultad, y no miró al chino. Una cortina de su cabello marrón le ocultaba su maltratado rostro.

"Él no va a olvidarse de eso. No lo pasará por alto. " Dijo el castaño con un tono de gravedad en la voz. China tragó un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que era cierto.

El día siguiente, como lo predijeron, Rusia llamó a China a su oficina vía Lituania. China notó que la cabeza de la nación estaba llena de vendas, y algunas manchas de rojo aún mojaban la gasa blanca. Lituania no dijo nada, llevándolo a la oficina del ruso, y en silencio le abrió la puerta con sus ojos mirando a sus pies. China supo que quería decir algo, pero su cerebro estaba paralizado con terror, dejándolo incapacitado para hablar.

Tal vez saltar en frente de Lituania no fue la mejor idea. Pensándolo bien, muchas de las cosas que había hecho China últimamente no habían sido la mejor idea, pero saltar en medio de un Rusia borracho y su saco de boxeo viviente había sido una de las peores. China se preguntó qué fue lo que lo poseyó para hacer eso. Él no era de los que se metía en los asuntos de otros, pero no podía dejar que Rusia hiriera a Lituania. Dios, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Estados Unidos.

Cuando entró, vio que Rusia estaba sentado en su escritorio con una expresión sombría y seria. A diferencia del primer día en que China llegó a la casa, los ojos del ruso estaban vacíos, muertos, sólo reflejando su ira. China caminó nervioso al centro de la habitación y comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos en señal de ansiedad.

"Te metiste en la mitad" le dijo Rusia.

"Yo… " ¡Agh! Su voz sonaba tan débil. Aclaró su garganta y habló otra vez. "Lo hice, aru"

"No era asunto tuyo. Lo que pase entre Toris y yo es privado." Yao sintió que la ira de la noche anterior regresaba. El miedo y la ira mezclados no eran una sensación muy agradable, y eso lo hizo sentir mareado.

"¿Por qué le pegaste, aru?"

"Otra vez. Eso no te importa." Rusia le recordó a China a un tigre a punto de atacar, cada músculo de su ser tenso y listo para lanzarse sobre la presa. "¿Por qué te metiste?"

"Me estabas traumatizando aru~" dijo China con simpleza. "El tratado dice claramente, que tampoco admite dolor emocional aru". Rusia se levantó abruptamente de su silla, y China palideció al ver que el ruso tenía en su mano su tubería lista.

"Tú sabías cómo trato a las naciones revoltosas" Dijo, caminando lenta y deliberadamente hacia el asustado e iracundo chino. Los ojos de éste escanearon la habitación, y se dieron cuenta de que algunas espadas estaban colgadas de una de las paredes. Afortunadamente, Rusia no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando, y continuó.

"Tú ya sabías esto, y aún así querías esta alianza".

"Era un acuerdo para disminuir las restricciones de inmigración aru" Corrigió el chino, sorprendentemente, su voz sonaba firme esta vez. "Y fue idea de mi jefe aru". Rusia se detuvo a algunos pasos de él, y empezó a golpear la tubería con el suelo. Tap, tap, tap. Sin saber que el ritmo que hacía era el mismo que el latido del corazón de China.

"A pesar de todo, tú lo sabías" respondió el ruso, con una voz tan dulce que resultaba perturbadora.

 _Tap, tap, tap,_ hacía la tubería.

"Tu jefe también sabía, pero te dejó vivir aquí de todas formas" China sintió que las palmas de sus manos sudaban al ver que el ruso ahora lo rodeaba, y el incesante golpeteo de la tubería lo estaba volviendo loco. De repente, se sintió como si él fuera un pedazo apetitoso de carne, y Rusia un perro hambriento. "Acaso él estaba tan desesperado por tener más tierra porque…" Rusia se detuvo un momento, dando una vuelta más alrededor del chino, y entonces se detuvo frente a él, con una cruel sonrisa en sus labios "… ¿Necesitaba más espacio para enterrar a los bebés?"

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para China.

Dio un pequeño salto hacia donde estaban las espadas, arrancando una de la pared, y la desenvainó antes de apuntarla hacia la otra nación, gritándole con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡TÚ MALDITO BASTARDO~ARU!" Movió la espada para atacar, pero fue bloqueada sin esfuerzo por la tubería del ruso, quien entrecerró los ojos con enfermo deleite.

"Oh, ¿Acaso di en el clavo?" preguntó el ruso, ensanchando su cruel sonrisa. "Dime, ¿A dónde llevan a las niñas pequeñas, China?"

"¡Cállate, aru!" le gruñó China. Movió la espada otra vez, pero Rusia bloqueó el ataque sin esfuerzo, sus ojos violetas se veían entusiasmados y abiertos.

"Vi los informes del 2007" rió Rusia. "Tuviste algunas protestas, ¿no? Cuando el control de la población empezó a imponerse-"

"¡CÁLLATE!"

China gritó con sus ojos hinchados de la ira. Su respiración era trabajosa y todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. Atacó otra vez, su visión completamente roja mientras cada onza de miedo se transformaba en furia.

Pelearon por lo que parecieron horas, la tubería y la espada se encontraban contra la otra hasta que las dos naciones se apartaron de su oponente, a centímetros del escritorio de Rusia.

Rusia estaba jadeando ligeramente, pero su sonrisa aún estaba ahí. Los hombros de China subían y bajaban por el esfuerzo, pero mantuvo sus ojos clavados en esas oscuras amatistas. El ruso rió por lo bajo luego de un momento, ladeando la cabeza.

"¿Y si hacemos esto interesante?" propuso el ruso. "Si yo gano, tu 'Tratado de la Flor Delicada' es inválido y yo deporto a toda tu gente. Tú ganas, y no tendrás que vivir aquí, pero tu gente puede ir y venir como le plazca"

China sólo lo miró fijamente. Rusia acababa de insultar a su gente, pero aunque lo que más quería hacer en ese momento era decapitar al ruso, se mantuvo firme. No iba a jugar el juego enfermo del ruso para su entretenimiento. Así que se mantuvo rígido, firme, esperando.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas (aunque China supuso que fueron sólo unos pocos minutos), la sonrisa del ruso se desvaneció, transformándose en una expresión de disgusto y rabia.

"Oye, has estado demasiado tiempo en mi oficina. Si tú no haces esto divertido, entonces yo lo haré"

De repente, el ruso movió su tubería por encima del escritorio, mandando a volar una pila de papeles que estaban sobre él, bloqueando al ruso de la vista del chino. Los ojos del chino se abrieron con horror, dando unos pasos atrás al darse cuenta de que no podía ver en dónde estaba el ruso.

Y de repente, a través de una abertura entre los papeles que caían al suelo, apareció la cara de Rusia, quien corrió hacia China en tiempo récord, haciendo un movimiento con su tubería que pegó justo en las muñecas de China. El dolor le hizo soltar la espada, y gimió cuando la tubería le pegó otra vez, en el hombro, y no tuvo más remedio que arrodillarse en el suelo.

China estaba aturdido, y su carne palpitaba por el impacto. Un moretón era inevitable. Escuchó los pasos de Rusia y chasqueó sus dientes mientras una mano grande le agarraba el cuello y lo volteaba sobre su espalda. China miró hacia la otra nación, quien ahora le estaba sentado sobre él con la tubería alzada por encima de su cabeza, lista para golpear otra vez.

China podía ver su reflejo en el metal que pronto iba a herirlo de verdad. Su cabello despeinado y sus ojos aterrorizados lo miraron de vuelta a través de la reflexión distorsionada.

La ira que antes lo había poseído se había ido, reemplazando la rabia por miedo. Los ojos de Rusia estaban vacíos mientras lo miraba fijamente. Su bufanda se había alzado sobre su boca, dejando que sus ojos hablaran por sí solos. Algo en esa imagen hacía parecer al ruso incluso más aterrador, pero China no se retorció ni luchó para librarse. Mantuvo sus manos a los lados, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, cada latido contando los segundos.

"Supongo que esto significa que yo gano" dijo Rusia, su voz extrañamente tranquila. No tenía un tinte de amenaza, sonaba más…Arrepentida.

"No hasta que hagas el último movimiento" respondió el chino, cerrando los ojos y esperando el inevitable crack en su esqueleto. Sus palmas se enrollaron en puños, y desvió su cabeza hacia un lado, esperando evitar el dolor de una nariz rota.

"Y-yo…" murmuró una vocecita débil sobre él. "Yo…No quiero." China abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de encontrar que no sólo la expresión del ruso se había suavizado, sino que también estaba llorando. Delgadas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mojando su bufanda. "No quiero" repitió.

"¿No quieres, aru?" preguntó el chino con desconfianza. El cuerpo del ruso se estremeció al dejar salir un sollozo, convirtiendo la expresión de su rostro en una de pura miseria.

"¿Cuándo empecé a hacer esto?" preguntó. China sabía que era una pregunta retórica, y no respondió, sólo lo observó fascinado. "¿Por qué empecé a herir a mis amigos? Recuerdo que era feliz antes, porque mi gran hermana estaba conmigo todos los días. P-pero luego ¡yo hice algo malo!" lloró Rusia. "Y-yo le hice cosas malas, ¡y ahora ella no quiere venir a verme más! P-por mi culpa tuvo que irse." Su mano se aflojó de la tubería levantada hasta soltarla por completo, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido, y el ruso se llevó la mano al rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas.

"¿Ucrania?" se preguntó China. Rusia asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo era feliz cuando estaba con ella, pero tuve que irme y vivir en el frío para ser mi propia nación. Antes de que se fuera, ella me regaló mi bufanda, y me dijo que fuera feliz, y que fuera bueno. "

"¿Estás llorando por lo que ella pueda pensar, aru?" preguntó el chino con gentileza, y el ruso apartó su mano del cuello del pelinegro.

"Estaría molesta" sollozó el ruso.

"¿Por qué aru?"

"Porque no estoy siendo bueno, y no soy feliz. Yo…" Rusia se detuvo y desvió la mirada, mordiendo el nudillo de su dedo índice, nervioso. "Yo la hice pasar hambre. La hice pasar hambre por mi jefe. Millones de los de su pueblo murieron por mi culpa. Esa es la razón por la que sonrío mucho, porque si no puedo ser bueno, entonces puedo ser feliz. No quiero que Hermana mayor me odie, pero estoy mintiendo. Nunca estoy feliz y me hace enojar que a veces tenga que fingir."

"Así que golpeaste a Lituania, aru" finalizó China, ante la revelación. "Actúas así porque extrañas a tu hermana aru" De repente sintió compasión por el ruso. Sólo era un niño grande fingiendo.

China sabía cómo se sentía eso de perder a un pariente, pero también sabía que Ucrania había criado a Rusia desde que era muy, muy pequeño. China siempre había estado en la parte paternal de una relación como esa, pero a diferencia de Ucrania, él nunca quiso que sus hermanos se fueran de su lado para ser su propia nación. ¿Cómo se sentiría la pequeña nación cuando la que actuaba como su padre – o madre – se fueran?

"Yo estaba tan solo cuando ella se fue" lloró Rusia. "¡Y-y luego vinieron los mongoles!" Rusia ya tenía la cara cubierta con ambas manos, y China se sentó con cuidado, comprendiéndolo todo y suavizando su expresión. Rusia simplemente estaba solo, y extrañaba a su hermana mayor. La fachada de felicidad era sólo para que ella estuviera orgullosa de él, mientras la parte más oscura era su frustración ante el sentimiento de que para él era prohibido mostrar cómo se siente realmente.

"Oye," murmuró el chino gentilmente. Rusia lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando China lo abrazó cuidadosamente. "Está bien, aru~" Esperaba que el ruso rechazara el abrazo, pero en vez de eso, Rusia le devolvió el abrazo tan gentilmente, que China supo que estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas ante su previa muestra de agresión. "Ella aún está allí, lo sabes, ¿verdad, aru? Aún puedes hablar con ella y decirle cómo te sientes aru"

"¡Lo siento!" sollozó Rusia, enterrando su cara en el pecho del chino. China recordó cómo consolaba a Hong Kong y Taiwán cuando eran pequeños, y sus viejos hábitos regresaron mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello rubio cenizo del ruso con gentileza. "Le hice cosas horribles a Lituania, ¡y lo siento!"

"Él también está aquí, aru" le dijo China. "Puedes disculparte con él, y puedes disculparte con tu hermana aru. Nadie te ha dejado solo, simplemente dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás porque no lo comprenden, aru~"

Rusia levantó su cabeza luego de un rato, después de calmarse, y limpiar sus lágrimas otra vez.

"Sé que te sientes mal ahora por Lituania, pero deberías explicarle que le pegaste porque estás triste, y eso no es excusa aru"

"Eso," sollozó Rusia, "¡Y porque es divertido!" dijo rompiendo a llorar otra vez, inclinando el peso de su cuerpo sobre China, quien palideció ante tal declaración.

"Bien" China rió nerviosamente, dando palmadas a Rusia en la espalda algunas veces. "Bueno, eso probablemente no es la mejor elección de palabras aru. Quédate con 'lo siento' y todo saldrá bien aru"

Rusia se alejó otra vez luego de un largo período de tiempo, dándole a China una tímida sonrisa. China notó que las mejillas del ruso estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, y que ladeó la cabeza con timidez. Su sonrisa desapareció y empezó a entrelazar sus dedos, nervioso. Rusia se veía pequeño ahora.

"Um, ¿aún vas a vivir aquí?" China parpadeó un par de veces, pero le dio a Rusia una palmada en la cabeza.

"¡Por supuesto, aru! Aún estoy bajo la protección del Tratado de la Flor Delicada aru"

"No vas a necesitarlo" Rusia sonrió otra vez. "Lo prometo. Tú…Tú me ayudaste a abrir los ojos ante algunas cosas. He pensado demasiado últimamente, y me has ayudado a ordenar mis pensamientos, a ponerlos en perspectiva." Se rascó la nuca antes de pasar la mirada por toda su oficina. "Ah, hice un desastre, ¡mi jefe va a estar tan molesto conmigo!"

"Te ayudaré a limpiar aru" China se ofreció. En un instante, fue atrapado por un abrazo rompe-costillas de parte del ruso, quien sonreía con alegría.

"Oh, ¡Gracias!"

"Flor delicada, flor delicada, flor delicada, ¡flor delicada!" dijo China, quien sentía que se iba a partir en dos.

" _¿Él está bien?"_

" _No lo sé. ¡Aniki! ¡Aniki! ¿Puedes oírme?"_

"¡L-lo siento!" se alarmó el ruso, soltándolo. China respiró profundamente y enderezó su espalda.

" _¿Qué pasó?"_

" _Hubo una fuga de gas o algo así. ¡Lo saqué de la casa, pero Rusia aún está adentro!"_

"Está bien, aru" Sonrió el chino, de repente sintiendo que sus mejillas se acaloraban, notando cómo el rostro del ruso estaba tan cerca del suyo. Rusia de verdad sólo era un niño, pero a la vez, había algo muy viejo en él. Tal vez por la invasión de Mongolia u otros aspectos de su sangrienta historia. Recordó que el ruso se negó a hablar por semanas cuando los Romanov fueron ejecutados.

" _¡Entonces yo iré!"_

" _¡Espera, voz aleatoria, no vayas!"_

" _Sí, ¡morirás si inhalas el gas!"_

Los ojos de China se cerraron mientras el ruso lo besó gentilmente. Al menos, se suponía que era un beso gentil hasta donde China recordaba, pero éste era extraño. Era casi como su Rusia estuviera respirándole encima, ¿Qué caraj…?

" _¿Está respirando?"_

Y la tercera peor cosa sucedió.

China abrió los ojos para encontrar a Corea encima de su cuerpo dándole respiración boca a boca. China se retorció de disgusto desde abajo, y no perdió tiempo en darle un puño a Corea en la barbilla. Corea voló lejos por el golpe y China se levantó inmediatamente, tosiendo sin cesar.

"¿Qué carajos pasa contigo aru?" le gritó, aunque eso le causó una tos horrible.

"Hubo una fuga de gas" explicó otra voz mientras China respiraba profundamente para limpiar sus pulmones. Miró a la derecha y se encontró con un par de preocupados ojos violetas mirándolo. A pesar de la oscuridad, eran brillantes y penetrantes detrás de la cortina de nevoso cabello blanco que se movía con la suave brisa. "Corea te arrastró aquí afuera, pero estabas inconsciente"

"Sí, ¡un perro loco me trajo aquí!" Sollozó Corea, devolviéndose y sobándose el punto donde China le había golpeado. "¡Pensé que iba a comerme!"

"¿Islandia, aru?" Preguntó China, ignorando a Corea.

"Sí, Rusia quería que nos viéramos hoy, pero…ah... _¡achoo!_ " La otra nación se detuvo para estornudar, y luego agarró un pañuelo del bolsillo frontal de su uniforme para limpiar su nariz. Una lengua pequeña lamió su mejilla y China se dio cuenta de que Islandia estaba sosteniendo a Kitty, quien gimió preocupada. China estaba consciente de los hielos perpetuos de Islandia, y esperó pacientemente a que finalizara antes de preguntar.

"¿Dónde está Ivan?" Islandia lo miró confundido y Corea aún estaba en el suelo lamentándose por el golpe.

"Aniki, ¿por qué me pegaste?" Islandia se distrajo momentáneamente, pero China insistió.

"Islandia, ¡Rusia! ¿Dónde está Rusia?" Islandia parpadeó antes de toser en su puño. Kitty lo lamió de nuevo.

"Lo siento," se disculpó dándole una palmada al perro en la cabeza. "Rusia aún está adentro, pero alguien fue a buscarlo, así que relájate, ¿bien?"

"¿Quién?" preguntó China

"Una voz incorpórea" respondió Corea, llorando. Sus manos permanecían tapando su barbilla. "En serio, ¡eso dolió!" China lo ignoró y se volvió a Islandia, quien estaba soplándose la nariz.

"¿Dónde están Dinamarca y Noruega?" se vio preguntando a pesar de su preocupación por el ruso.

"Ah, ellos están en la casa de Suecia y Finlandia, ¿por qué la pregunta?" Islandia comenzó a toser otra vez. Kitty se retorció en sus manos para tratar de lamerle la cara otra vez.

"No, por nada, aru" Respondió China, inseguro. "Normalmente ustedes tres están juntos, y ahora no es el mejor momento para que las naciones anden solas como lo has notado aru~" Islandia lo miró fijamente un momento, obviamente sin comprender la confusión del chino.

"No quería molestarlos. Además, Rusia dijo que sería rápido."

"Ah" Dijo China con simpleza, perdiendo interés y volviendo su mirada a la gran mansión. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había sido un accidente? China de repente, recordó su discusión, cómo se fue dejando la tetera en la estufa. Él pensaba que seguramente Rusia se despertaría antes de que el agua hirviera, pero algo estaba mal ahí. China sabía que él no había estado durmiendo. Ivan tenía el sueño ligero. Ivan no se había movido cuando China le derramó el agua sobre él, ni siquiera se movió un poquito ni hizo algún ruido.

"¡El héroe ha llegado!" declaró una voz triunfante. China volteó a ver, para encontrar que Estados Unidos estaba detrás de él, con sus manos en las caderas y sacando pecho, orgulloso.

"Llegamos tan pronto como escuchamos" Dijo Lituania, con Polonia al lado.

"Como que, tuvimos un aventón de Estados Unidos, ¡y fue totalmente asombroso!" Exclamó Polonia. "Pero luego tuvimos que correr aquí desde el aeropuerto porque aparentemente, es como que, ilegal que los aviones aterricen en el patio de alguien, o lo que sea" Lituania miraba nerviosamente a los lados, obviamente buscando a sus hermanos.

"¿Dónde están Letonia y Estonia?" preguntó. China forzó su memoria,

"Ah, ellos salieron aru. No recuerdo exactamente dónde, pero sé que están bien aru"

"¡Estamos aquí!" Dijo otra voz. Era Estonia, agarrando a Letonia de la mano mientras corrían al grupo. Lituania dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, y se apresuró a encontrar a sus hermanos en un cálido abrazo.

"Edward, Raivis, estoy tan feliz de que estén bien"

Al ver a Letonia, Kitty le ladró, asustando a la joven nación, quien abruptamente se escondió tras Lituania.

"Creo que le gustas" Dijo Islandia, quien de inmediato puso a Kitty en el suelo, quien se fue inmediatamente hacia Letonia.

"Demonio". Murmuró Corea. La pequeña nación, temblando, agarró al cachorrito, quien le lamió la mano. Letonia se apartó al ver la lengua de la perrita y alejó su mano, asustado.

"Aww, es, como que, ¡totalmente lindo!" Dijo Polonia acariciando al perro por detrás de las orejas.

"De verdad le gustas, Raivis" Lituania le dio una palmada en la cabeza a su hermano.

China no estaba interesado en Kitty de todas formas. No había quitado los ojos de la casa, ni un momento, y eso hacía que sus ojos flaquearan sólo por verla. Rusia aún estaba adentro con quien fuera que hubiera decidido entrar a sacarlo. China no podría soportar la idea de que Rusia…Su Rusia, Su pequeño y solitario Ivan podría estar…

El solo escenario hizo que China se desconectara del mundo por completo, viendo la puerta del frente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que esa persona entró, aru?" preguntó China, su voz sonaba monótona. Aunque peleaban siempre, Ivan era su todo—su corazón. Después de aquel día en la oficina, el día en que Ivan admitió que estaba mal, Yao lo había amado. Ivan regresó ese amor cuando Yao lo comprendió sin mucho esfuerzo. No rechazó la devoción de Yao como Japón, sino que la recibió con gusto. Ahora, él podría _morir_ y Yao podría no ser capaz de verlo llorar, sonreír o reír otra vez.

"Aw, ¿alguien ya está adentro?" Gruñó Estados Unidos. China no respondió, aunque a él no le importaba. "Yo soy el héroe." Cruzó sus brazos e hizo puchero, decepcionado.

"Sí, pero ya fue hace rato" Dijo Islandia con un tono preocupado. "Diría que diez o veinte minutos"

"Bien, ¿quién fue?" preguntó Estados Unidos.

"Como dije, una voz incorpórea" Dijo Corea.

"No, no" Corrigió Islandia. "Fue un tipo. No estoy seguro de si era una nación, pero no pude reconocerlo".

"Okay, ¿así que una voz incorpórea está tratando de robarme mi oportunidad?" preguntó Estados Unidos, su rostro oscureciéndose con extraña determinación. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Soy mejor que cualquier voz! ¡Yo soy el héroe verdadero!"

"Ah, ¡ya recuerdo algo sobre él!" Exclamó Corea de repente. "¡Él estaba cargando esto!" De los pliegues de su abrigo, el coreano sacó un pequeño oso polar. Alrededor del cuello estaba un signo que decía ¡ _Hecho en Corea!_ El oso miró a Estados Unidos y parpadeó lentamente.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el oso. El rostro de Estados Unidos palideció y su expresión cambió a una de horror.

"No" susurró, negando con la cabeza, "No, no, no, no, no" China no le prestó atención, pero los otros instantáneamente notaron el cambio de actitud.

"Oye, como que, ¿qué te pasa?" preguntó Polonia nervioso.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que lleva allá adentro?" Gritó Estados Unidos, mirando alrededor y en especial a Islandia, quien se había inclinado para apoyarse en el hombro de China.

"D-diez o veinte minutos" Dijo, abriendo los ojos, asustado. "Um, ¿Era alguien importante?"

"¡Era Canadá!" Gritó Estados Unidos.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Corea, dejando que el oso polar se sentara en sus piernas.

"¡Mi hermano!" Los ojos azules del estadounidense se abrieron mientras miraba hacia la casa. "Matthew, ¡idiota! ¡Maldito estúpido idiota!" De inmediato trató de entrar a la mansión, pero Lituania y Polonia lo detuvieron, quienes lo agarraron desesperadamente con ambos brazos.

"¡Estados Unidos, no!" Le gritó Lituania. "No conoces bien la mansión, ¡te perderías!"

"Como que, ¡totalmente!" Polonia le reafirmó. "¡Sólo terminarías vagando por ahí hasta que te desmayes por el gas!"

"¡Suéltenme!" exigió Estados Unidos, luchando por zafarse del agarre de las otras naciones.

"Alfred, ¡por favor! Eres mi amigo, y ¡no quiero verte morir!" le gritó Lituania. "¡Estoy seguro de que tu hermano está bien!"

"¡Matthew!" Gritó Estados Unidos. "¡Soy el héroe! ¡Tengo que salvar a mi hermanito!"

"A ver, como que, ¡estás siendo totalmente estúpido y tu forcejeo me está arrugando la ropa!" Se quejó Polonia. "¡Morirás si entras ahí!" Estados Unidos forcejeó tratando de quitarse, pero al final todos sus intentos fueron en vano, así que se detuvo.

"Como que, totalmente, ¡lo hicimos! Salvamos una vida"

"Alfred" Dijo Lituania con gentileza, abrazando al rubio. "Él está bien. Ten fe en él".

"Toris" le susurró el rubio "Si él muere, encontraré una forma de traerlo de vuelta y matarlo yo mismo"

Yao aún miraba la casa, revisando si había algún movimiento. No notaba la presencia de nadie a su alrededor. No escuchaba los gritos de Estados Unidos, o las preguntas de Im Yong Soo acerca de qué era lo que estaba mirando. Todo en lo que pensaba era en Ivan y en cómo un encuentro cambió todo entre ellos. El solo pensamiento de dormir solo lo hizo querer estar muerto.

Trató de pensar en su gente, pero la horrible soledad lo abrumaba y en su cabeza, lo eximía de esa responsabilidad. Ivan se aferraba a él como una sábana de seguridad en las noches, y Yao podía sentir el calor en su pecho. Justo cuando sus parientes más jóvenes lo habían dejado solo, aquí había alguien que sí lo necesitaba, alguien con quien podía bañar con todo ese amor reprimido en su corazón.

"Oye, ¡no trates de levantarte!" la voz de Islandia lo devolvió a la realidad.

"China, por favor, no te esfuerces, ¡debes ir a un hospital!" Añadió la voz del coreano. China parpadeó, notando que estaba de rodillas con una mano hacia la casa. Islandia y Corea lo tenían asido por los hombros y trataban de colocarlo otra vez sentado. China los dejó ya que no tenía la energía para luchar como Estados Unidos lo hizo.

De repente, la puerta de enfrente se abrió y salió Canadá, con su camisa envuelta sobre su nariz y boca, mientras llevaba a Rusia en su hombro. A la vista del cuerpo de Ivan, una nueva fuerza impulsó a Yao, y sin importar las protestas de Corea e Islandia, se esforzó para levantarse y llegar al encuentro de la nación que se aproximaba. El gas debió dejarlo débil, porque con cada paso que daba sentía como si tuviera un yunque en la espalda.

"¡Matthew!" gritó Estados Unidos, corriendo hacia su hermano. Canadá puso al ruso en el suelo con cuidado justo antes de ser atacado por su hermano mayor con un abrazo fuerte. Se apartó y miró a su hermano con las manos en los hombros de Canadá, mientras sus ojos azules buscaban heridas. Empezó a disparar preguntas muy rápido, una tras otra sin esperar respuesta. "¿Estás herido? ¿Puedes verme bien? ¿Cuánto es uno más uno? ¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Tienes alguna concusión? ¿Huesos rotos? "

"¡Alfred, estoy bien!" le aseguró Canadá, apartando las manos de su hermano.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó otra vez el estadounidense.

"Sí, estoy perfectamente bien"

"Bien" Estados Unidos respiró. Luego, su expresión se endureció y le pegó a Canadá en la cabeza. "¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!"

"¡Aw! Alfred, ¡eso dolió!" le gritó Canadá, sobándose la nuca. Dio un pequeño grito mientras su hermano empezó a zarandearlo enérgicamente.

"¡No me hagas eso otra vez! ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡Yo soy el héroe así que sé cómo hacer cosas como ésta!"

"Pero…" empezó Canadá, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose ligeramente. "Yo quería ser un héroe como tú" Los ojos de su hermano se abrieron de la sorpresa por un momento, su expresión se suavizó y encerró a su hermano en otro abrazo.

"Eres tan estúpido" murmuró suavemente, sonando miserable y feliz a la vez.

"¿Ivan?" Yao lo llamó cuando por fin pudo llegar al lado de la nación rusa. Se arrodilló al lado de Ivan y lo revisó, tratando de buscar el menor signo de vida. La cabeza de Ivan estaba ladeada ligeramente hacia un lado, su cara estaba pálida. Su boca estaba entreabierta, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, con las ojeras contrastando con lo blanco de su piel. La bufanda alrededor de su cuello estaba tirada en el suelo, inerte, como si no tuviera vida tampoco.

"Ivan" Susurró Yao, otra vez, tomando con gentileza la cara de la nación entre sus manos, mucho más pequeñas, y la puso en su regazo. Las mejillas de Ivan estaban frías, y no era el usual tipo de "frío" que caracterizaba a la nación, era extrañamente frío, helado, como si estuviera muerto. Había algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre los ojos del ruso, y Yao los apartó suavemente. "Tienes que despertar ~aru"

"Yao, por favor," dijo Islandia, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chino. "Debes ir al hospital ahora. La ambulancia está aquí. Ellos cuidarán de Rusia. "

Yao negó con la cabeza y enterró su rostro en la nuca del ruso. Pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza de Rusia, y sus ojos se abrieron por el shock. Había una indentación en su esqueleto que estaba hinchándose peligrosamente. Los dedos de Yao pasaron por encima de la hinchazón, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en la comisura de sus ojos, y él agarró con más fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de Ivan.

Todo esto era su culpa. Había dejado solo a Ivan, de modo que el asesino pudo aporrearlo fácilmente hasta la muerte. Por una estúpida discusión, Yao dejó que Ivan fuera atacado.

Recordó cada acto de procrastinación que lo mantenía lejos. Mientras él estaba tratando de retrasar su llegada, el asesino tuvo a Ivan en bandeja de plata. Sintió la culpa hacer mella en su corazón, y se estremeció. Yao cerró los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas, abrazando a Ivan gentilmente y tomando la cabeza del ruso en su pecho.

"¡Lo lamento tanto!" le susurró. "No debí dejarte solo. Estabas tratando de decirme que me quedara. Pero fui demasiado estúpido para escuchar aru~"

"Aniki" le habló Corea, gentilmente "Tienes que dejarlo y dejar que su gente se haga cargo de él. Llamé a Japón también. Él está en camino al hospital." Yao no quería dejarlo, pero Corea e Islandia, lo habían agarrado por los brazos y lo estaban apartando. Y él estaba muy débil, no pudo pelear, y dejó que lo separaran de Ivan.

Yao miró alrededor en silencio, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y vio a Estados Unidos y Canadá de pie, juntos, con los ojos alicaídos. También vio la expresión preocupada y triste de Lituania mientras él abrazaba a sus hermanos. Letonia tenía a Kitty en sus brazos y la acariciaba en la oreja al tiempo que temblaba.

Y luego estaba Polonia. Los ojos de Yao se clavaron en su rostro, y notó que era como la oveja negra del grupo. A diferencia de la expresión solemne de los otros, la suya era fría, casi furiosa. Yao recordó esa mirada de la reunión no-oficial que tuvieron no mucho tiempo antes. La manera como miró a Ivan mientras él se dirigía a Lituania hizo que Yao lo viera sospechoso, pero ahora mismo, esa mirada era la cereza del pastel. Polonia sabía algo que los demás no, y eso le molestaba un poco. Tal vez ese algo pudo haber salvado a su Ivan.

Esto era su culpa. Ivan había confiado en él para que lo cuidara, pero Yao le falló, así como le falló a Japón. Así como le falló a todos sus hermanos y hermanas.

* * *

 **NT**

 *** La Masacre de Nankin fue un ataque de las fuerzas japonesas en la capital de la república China en 1937. La tasa de mortalidad es desconocida, pero se disputa que durante el ataque se cometieron crímenes de guerra como violación y asesinato de no civiles, cosa que aún Japón niega.**

 *** La Política de un solo niño, es una solución temporal a la sobrepoblación china en donde las parejas chinas tienen permitido tener sólo un niño. En algunos casos, abortos fueron forzados, en especial los de las niñas; cuando empezó a aplicarse la política, empezaron a desaparecer las niñas pequeñas. En 2007 hubo revueltas y protestas por esta situación.**

 *** Doctor Thomas Neill Cream, también conocido como The Lambeth Poisoner (El envenenador de Lambeth), fue un asesino en serio canadiense-escocés, quien decía que sus víctimas estaban regadas por Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y algunas en Canadá y Escocia. Cream, quien envenenaba a sus víctimas, fue ejecutado tras sus intentos de culpar a otros por sus crímenes. Declaraciones no oficiales dicen que confesó ser Jack el Destripador – aun cuando él estaba en prisión mientras estaban ocurriendo los asesinatos del destripador.**

 **¡Este fue horriblemente largo! En word a Times New Roman 12 son 26 páginas Dx**

 **...Pero interesante. ¿Quiénes piensan que son los asesinos? Yo aún estoy intentando 'resolver el misterio' xD siempre es entretenido leer teorías.**


	7. El Estrangulador De Los Apagones

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, esta historia tampoco.**

* * *

 **VII. El Estrangulador De Los Apagones.**

Todos se fueron para el hospital, dejando solos a Canadá y a Estados Unidos. Canadá estaba muy incómodo con la idea de estar rodeado de lo que sin duda iban a ser parientes preocupados de Rusia y China, así que se quedó. Estados Unidos se había negado a dejarlo solo, y por una buena razón.

Luego de tomar a Kumajirou de Corea, él y Estados Unidos sólo se quedaron mirando la escena. China parecía tan perturbado, y Rusia…Rusia ni siquiera se veía vivo. Había sido una tortura esperar, pero él era fuerte (aunque a muchos les gustara ignorar eso).

Ahora, estaban de pie en el patio de Rusia, mirando a la calle una vez se desvaneció la ambulancia. Sin embargo, Rusia no era la principal preocupación de Canadá en este momento. Muchas naciones lo atacarían políticamente una vez se enteraran de que su gobierno era prácticamente inexistente y que la nación misma estaba medio-muerta, pero él había hecho su parte sacándolo de la casa. El resto se lo dejaba a la supervivencia de su gente y a esa alianza con China, que iba a servir de algo ahora que Rusia lo necesitaba.

Canadá agarró con fuerza a Kumajirou y lo acercó la cabeza del osito bajo su barbilla. Era un silencio incómodo. Él y Estados Unidos tenían mucho de qué hablar, y aun si tenían que hacerlo en este patio luego de tal crisis, entonces lo harían. El asunto personal entre ellos era su principal prioridad ahora.

"De verdad me asustaste" Rió Estados Unidos luego de un momento, alborotando su cabello. "No vayas por ahí entrando a edificios llenos de gas, ¡o harás que me de un infarto!" Se supone que debía ser una broma, una forma de romper el hielo, pero Canadá se mantuvo serio.

"E-Estados Unidos" estaba luchando con las palabras, tratando de averiguar cómo debería empezar un tema tan delicado. "Necesito decirte algo" Su hermano lo miró con expectativa. Bien, ahora tenía la atención de su gemelo, ahora el truco era mantenerla.

Él trató de abordar el tema algunas veces antes, pero Estados Unidos lo había sacado por la tangente. Si él no quería hablar de algo, simplemente lo enterraba. Así era Alfred.

"Bien, Okay. Eres un héroe por hoy" suspiró Estados Unidos, aunque había una sonrisa orgullosa en su boca.

"No es eso de lo que quiero hablarte"

"Oh" la sonrisa del estadounidense se desvaneció. "¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?"

Canadá ajustó sus lentes aunque no había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Sólo quería ocupar sus manos.

"Sabes exactamente de qué quiero hablarte" La voz le salió más grosera de lo que pensaba. Estados Unidos dio un paso atrás y Canadá se volvió para verlo de frente.

"No ahora, no aquí" Le advirtió Estados Unidos, entrecerrando los ojos. Canadá puso a Kumajirou en el suelo y se dirigió a su hermano. Estaba caminando sobre una delgada capa de hielo, pero hasta ahora había sido muy condescendiente. Estados Unidos necesitaba una mano firme que lo guiara, y ya era tiempo de que alguien se la diera.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo?" preguntó Canadá en un susurro. "Has estado evitando el tema cada vez que trato de hablar de eso"

"¡Porque nadie necesita saberlo!" se enfureció Estados Unidos. "¡Se supone que _tú_ no deberías saberlo!"

"¡Pero lo sé, y no es justo que tenga que mantenerlo en secreto!" Canadá sintió que su voz se alzaba en contra de su voluntad. Desde el suelo, Kumajirou ladeó la cabeza ante el inusual tono de voz de su amo.

"Bueno, lo sabes, ¡y te sugiero que te calles!" le gritó Estados Unidos, su voz haciendo eco en los alrededores. Por fortuna ya todos se habían ido al hospital.

"¿Cómo puedo callarme ante algo como esto?" preguntó Canadá. "Alfred, ¡Está mal!"

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" Preguntó Estados Unidos abriéndole los ojos. "¿Qué mierda quieres que haga?"

"¡Quiero que le digas a alguien!" le gritó, dando un paso para quedar a centímetros de la cara de su hermano. "¡Quiero que le digas a alguien para que te ayuden a detenerlo!"

"Nadie puede detenerlo" Dijo Estados Unidos en voz baja. "Nadie." Canadá elevó sus manos al cielo en señal de desesperación. Estados Unidos era tan terco que le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia que tenía.

"¿Ni siquiera vas a intentarlo?"

"No, ¡porque no serviría de nada!" le gritó, inmediatamente mirando a los lados a ver si alguien había escuchado, bajando la voz. "Te sugiero que olvides lo que viste, porque no hay nada que puedas hacer _tú_ al respecto, y no hay nadie que pueda hacer algo al respecto."

"Si decirle a alguien no cambiará nada, entonces ¿por qué tengo que guardarlo como un secreto?" exigió Canadá, quien ahora estaba furioso.

"¡Porque debes hacerlo!" le gritó Estados Unidos con sus palmas envueltas en puños.

"¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas salvar tu orgullo?"

"El orgullo no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¡Olvídalo!" dijo Estados Unidos entre sus dientes, con sus ojos llenos de ira. Para otra nación, esta podría ser la vista más aterradora que podrían imaginar. Pero, para Canadá, era el signo de que el complejo de héroe de su hermano estaba siendo amenazado.

Canadá había tenido suficiente de tal estupidez. Estados Unidos estaba dejando que algo horrible pasara, y no le estaba diciendo a nadie. Peor aún, esperaba que Canadá fuera obediente, como siempre y que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Eso era lo único para lo que servía, ¿cierto? Ser el pequeño gemelo tranquilo que todos ignoraban. Era demasiado. Era demasiado ofensivo. Canadá lo había soportado ya por demasiado tiempo.

Más rápido de lo que creyó posible, envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de Estados Unidos y lo empujó al suelo, sentándose sobre él y apretando su agarre. Los ojos de su hermano se abrieron de la sorpresa, y se vio siendo estrangulado, movió sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de Canadá, pateándolo un par de veces y levantando pasto del suelo en el proceso, retorciéndose bajo su hermano.

Aunque él era el gemelo menor, su fuerza era comparable a la de su hermano. Inglaterra lo recordaba frecuentemente cuando ellos apenas estaban creciendo (vía su jueguito de 'Tirar al Bisonte') y no le gustaba. Sus ojos se abrieron y mostró sus dientes, apretando la tráquea del estadounidense sin piedad.

"¿Esperas que sea el pequeño hermanito bueno y que sólo cierre la boca a tus órdenes?" preguntó Canadá con su voz llena de veneno. "Me has pateado toda mi vida, ¿ahora esperas que simplemente ignore algo como esto?"

Estados Unidos gimió superficialmente al tratar de respirar, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus cejas se inclinaron hacia arriba en una expresión triste.

"Querías que lo viera, ¿cierto?" Le gruñó Canadá, acusándolo. "No podías manejarlo por ti mismo, así que querías que lo viera, sabiendo que yo soy el invisible, ¿cierto?" alzó la cabeza de su hermano un poco, sin dejar de estrangularlo "¿Cierto?"

La boca de Estados Unidos estaba abierta completamente, y su espalda se arqueaba intentando escapar. Canadá lo detuvo rápidamente, y la frustración se colaba por sus dedos, resultando en agarrar con más fuerza el cuello de su hermano.

"¡Sabías que yo no lo diría sin tu permiso, cobarde!" le gritó Canadá. Estados Unidos desvió la cara, y cerró los ojos mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Canadá lo miró fija e intensamente, quedando en shock cuando el agarre de su hermano en sus muñecas se desvaneció.

Las manos de su hermano quedaron en la grama, las mangas de su chaqueta subieron un poco exponiendo lo que había debajo de ella. Canadá lo vio, y su ira se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por frustración y tristeza. Las muñecas de Estados Unidos estaban moradas y golpeadas. Había moretones más allá de donde podía ver por los pliegues de su chaqueta, y lucían muy recientes.

" _Sh-Shilah_ " gimió Estados Unidos sin aliento, con sus ojos aún cerrados. Hermano. El antiguo nombre de Estados Unidos para él era la palabra Navajo* para 'Hermano'. Los días antes de Inglaterra y Francia danzaron por un momento frente a sus ojos. Los días donde él y Estados Unidos pasaban cada momento del día juntos, explorando la gente que solía vivir en las tierras de su madre. Él y Estados Unidos habían nacido una nación con muchas tribus diferentes, sus bosques empezando en una, terminando en la otra. Una vez compartieron todo, y sus nombres cambiaban en cada tribu antes de ser separados.

Canadá sintió de inmediato las lágrimas en sus ojos y aflojó su agarre.

"Shilah" repitió Estados Unidos, tosiendo y tomando un respiro. Canadá lo miró, horrorizado de lo que había hecho, limpiando las lágrimas de Estados Unidos con sus manos.

Canadá se sintió instantáneamente disgustado consigo mismo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estados Unidos estaba sufriendo y él acababa de atacarlo. La única nación con la que su hermano podía contar casi lo estrangula a muerte, justo donde cualquiera podría caminar y verlos. ¿Y si lo que dijo Canadá era cierto? Estados Unidos estaba asustado y herido, y no quería que nadie sintiera lástima por él.

"Shilah" dijo Estados Unidos otra vez, sus ojos aún cerrados. Su cuerpo estaba tieso, como si esperara que Canadá lo estrangulara otra vez. Canadá vio cómo sus propias lágrimas caían en la cara de su hermano. Tomó la mejilla de su hermano para hacerlo mirar al frente, hacia él. Los ojos de Estados Unidos se abrieron y su respiración se normalizó un poco antes de que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Canadá dejó que sus frentes se tocaran, antes de forzar un brazo por debajo de Estados Unidos y atraerlo en un abrazo.

" _Wematin_ " El antiguo nombre de Estados Unidos escapó de sus labios. La palabra Algonquin* para 'Hermano'. "Lo siento, ¡lo siento tanto!" Estados Unidos tembló un momento, antes de separarse con gentileza, quedando otra vez en el pasto. La culpa estaba escrita en su rostro, y Canadá sintió que su propia culpa crecía al mirarlo. Estados Unidos no necesitaba sentirse culpable porque Canadá había visto algo que no debía.

"S-Somos gemelos, pero no es justo que yo te haga esto" Sollozó Estados Unidos. "Yo no debí…Yo…" Él estaba triste más allá de las lágrimas y no se molestó en terminar la oración. Canadá dudaba que supiera qué era lo que quería decir de todas formas. Simplemente se inclinó y llevó la cabeza de su hermano a su pecho. Era casi como si lo estuviera escudando, y en cierta forma lo hacía. Los dedos de su hermano se enterraron en su chaqueta mientras lo consolaba.

Mientras Estados Unidos se desahogaba en llanto, Canadá miró hacia la casa de Rusia, secando las lágrimas de su gemelo con su dedo pulgar. Era en momentos como este, que Matthew se sentía como si fuera el hermano mayor.

Ellos fueron una vez una sola nación, y guardaría el secreto de Alfred sin importar nada más.

* * *

 **NT:**

 ***Navajo: miembro de los indios-americanos de Nuevo México y Arizona.**

 *** Algonquin – Miembro de los indios norteamericanos que viven en Canadá a lo largo del río Ottawa y sus afluentes y del norte al oeste del Lago Superior.**

 ***Edward Joseph Leonski fue un soldado estadounidense durante la II Guerra Mundial. También fue un asesino serial responsable del asesinato de tres mujeres en Melbourne, Australia. Fue conocido como el Estrangulador de los apagones (** _ **Brownout Strangler).**_ **[Wikipedia]**


	8. El Asesino del Parque Yosemit

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Esta historia tampoco.**

* * *

 **VIII. El Asesino del Parque Yosemit**

 _Tic…tock…_

"…"

 _Tic…tock…_

"…"

 _Tic…to-_

Bielorrusia, muy calmada, desenvainó una de las cuchillas que guardaba en las mangas y la tiró hacia el reloj, rompiéndolo en el acto.

"¡B-Bielorrusia!" Le llamó Ucrania, levantándose abruptamente de su silla de hospital plástica, cerca de la ventana. "No andes destruyendo propiedad del hospital, ¡tendrás que pagar eso luego!" Todos en la habitación desviaron su atención a la eslava ahora, luego del anterior largo e incómodo silencio. Todos, excepto la persona que yacía inmóvil, en la cama del hospital.

"Era molesto" dijo la bielorrusa con simpleza, tomando a Kitty, que estaba en su silla, por el collar que estaba en su cuello, y tirándole la pequeña bolita de pelo blanco a Letonia, quien se estremeció de la sorpresa y atrapó al cachorro antes de que cayera al suelo. "Así que me deshice de él" Bielorrusia se sentó cruzando las piernas.

Lituania frunció el ceño, y se levantó para recoger los pedazos del reloj roto que estaban regados en el piso. "Podrías haber iniciado una conversación" dijo la tímida nación, tranquilo, siguiendo con su labor y recogiendo pedacitos de vidrio en su mano. "Así no tendrías que escucharlo."

Bielorrusia miró a Lituania. "Pero no habría tenido que romper nada, lo cual no hubiera sido divertido."

Nadie tenía una respuesta ante tal comentario, así que cada quien se sumió en sus propios pensamientos otra vez. No era una coincidencia, sin embargo, que todas las naciones estuvieran pensando en una persona en particular: Rusia.

Estaba en una cama de hospital, se veía cómico y patético en una bata de enfermo, con varias agujas y tubos conectados a diferentes piezas de equipo médico. Cuando los doctores lo declararon 'estable', finalmente dejaron entrar a sus 'amigos y familiares', quienes se apresuraron a entrar gritando locuras o escabulléndose como si no quisieran estar ahí. Los 'amigos y familiares' incluían a todos los países pre-soviéticos, y además a Kitty, quien se había hecho muy, _muy_ cercana a Letonia en cuestión de segundos.

En las dos categorías, Lituania estaba en la categoría 'meh'. En verdad se sentía muy mal por Rusia, a pesar de lo que éste le había hecho antes. La mitad de Lituania sospechaba que la mayoría de su lástima por Rusia venía de China. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba ver al país asiático triste. Y eso era porque cuando China estaba triste, Rusia estaba triste.

Y cuando Rusia estaba triste…

…

No quieres que finalice esa oración.

Lituania miró a Polonia, quien chasqueó los dientes y estaba mirando el horizonte como si no hubiera una nación inconsciente en la habitación. Estaba actuando extraño estos días. "Por favor, tranquilízate" Lituania le dijo de modo que sonara como una orden, pero salió más como un ruego. Polonia le devolvió la mirada por un breve momento, pero la delgada línea en su boca se endureció y pareció mirar de reojo a Rusia otra vez. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Como que, todo está totalmente bien, Liet," le dijo Polonia, cortante. Todas las otras naciones los miraron de inmediato. Lituania se sonrojó ante la atención e inclinó su cabeza, escuchando a Polonia decir "Yo, como que, necesito tomar aire fresco" Y con eso, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

El silencio dominó por pocos segundos, antes de que Estonia finalmente suspirara para hablar. "Al fin, se fue." Dijo, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados. "Ahora podemos empezar a hablar acerca de algunas cosas que necesitamos cubrir." Bielorrusia levantó la mirada, levantando una ceja a modo de pregunta mientras Letonia temblaba más de lo normal en su asiento. Kitty ladró, inconsciente de la presión del lugar y le lamió una mejilla, juguetona, provocando que el letón la apretara con sus dedos más de lo que debería. 'Oye, ¡eso duele!' gimió la perrita.

"¿Qué…Quieres decir?" preguntó Finlandia cautelosamente. Todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era regresar con Suecia y Hanatamago, pero no era como si pudiera olvidarse por completo de su anterior soberano. Además…Bielorrusia lo habría matado si él no venía. "Polonia es un buen tipo. ¿Por qué querrías dejarlo fuera?"

Estonia lo miró, de verdad sorprendido. "Entonces… ¿no lo han notado?"

"¿Notar qué?" Dijo Bielorrusia, recostándose en su silla. "¿el hecho de que Polonia se ve como si quisiera cortarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se acerque a Lituania estos días? Sí, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe. _Obviamente_ , él es uno de los asesinos. "

Ante eso, todos en la habitación parecieron o tragar su propia saliva o soltar lo que tenían en las manos (Kitty) de la sorpresa.

"¿C-cómo puedes decir eso?" Se indignó Lituania al instante. "¡Polonia es mi amigo! ¡Él nunca haría algo como eso!" ¡Lituania no podía creerlo! Seguro, ninguno de los presentes eran 'amigos', parecían más bien estar divididos entre 'me cae bien Rusia' o 'no'. Pero, ¡acusar a uno de sus antiguos camaradas era ya demasiado!

"Lituania, sin ofender, tú eres amigo de _todo el mundo_ " se burló Bielorrusia, su tono sugería que no estaba siendo tan amable como sus palabras intentaban transmitir. "Y también dices que Estados Unidos es tu 'amigo' cuando obviamente, él fue quien mató a Suiza."

"Estados Unidos no mató a Suiza" dijo Finlandia tranquilo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Estados Unidos no tiene el corazón para matar a nadie. Él puede actuar…Denso algunas veces, pero… ¡él nunca mataría a nadie!" Bielorrusia le fulminó con la mirada y él bajó la suya. "Yo…Lo siento"

"Bielorrusia, por favor" Lituania casi se levanta de la silla, mirando con ruego a Bielorrusia. Estos eran tiempos difíciles. No podían permitirse pelear entre sí ahora. "Por favor, no sospeches de Polonia. O Estados Unidos. ¡Ellos no han hecho nada malo! "

"Polonia trató de matar a Ivan. ¿Eso no es suficiente?" Bielorrusia rodó los ojos y violentamente apuntó el dedo índice hacia Lituania. "¡Eres demasiado estúpido e inocente para notarlo! Crees que Polonia está actuando normal, ¡pero en realidad está actuando bastante sospechoso! ¡Él atacó a Ivan!"

Lituania se encogió ligeramente a las constantes acusaciones que estaban tirando hacia su mejor amigo. "Bielorrusia, conozco a Polonia desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo." Lituania trató de mantener su voz firme, pero sonaba temblorosa. "Él nunca mataría a nadie por mi".

Bielorrusia frunció el ceño. "Lituania, por favor, ¡hasta ese estúpido perro sabe que Polonia atacó a Ivan!" Kitty levantó la cabeza como si le hubieran llamado, pero simplemente se sentó con la lengua afuera. Letonia la cargó en sus piernas, acariciándola de manera protectora.

"Kitty no es estúpida" dijo el letón.

"Bielorrusia, deberías calmarte." Dijo Estonia, sonando muy intranquilo, casi a punto de llorar. Lituania parpadeó mirándole con asombro.

"Tú la apoyas" No era una pregunta.

Estonia desvió la mirada, respirando lentamente para tratar de calmarse a sí mismo. No respondió. Bielorrusia lo miró por un momento, y de pronto se volvió a Lituania, esta vez con una mirada de triunfo. "¿Ves? Estoy en lo correcto. ¡Incluso Estonia piensa que Polonia es culpable! Tenemos que decirle a los demás"

"¡No!" Lituania abrió los ojos. "Bielorrusia, ¡estás equivocada! ¡Sé que estás equivocada! Sólo…Déjalo así, ¿si?"

Los ojos de Bielorrusia se abrieron de la ira y la sorpresa ante la exclamación de Lituania, y de repente los entrecerró, "Tú, _estúpido, retardado_ " Arrastró cada palabra hasta el punto de temblar de furia. Miró a todos y ahora, cada palabra que decía estaba clavándose en el corazón de Lituania. "¡No puedo confiar en nadie ahora!, ¡ahora que incluso Ivan fue atacado! ¡Sólo admítelo! _¡Polonia atacó a Ivan! ¡Él es un asesino!"_

Lituania movió la cabeza negando con miedo y horror colocando sus manos sobre sus orejas. No podía seguir escuchando esto. "¡No! ¡No lo hizo! ¡Polonia no mataría a nadie! ¡Él nunca haría algo como eso! ¡Él es mi amigo!"

Bielorrusia gruñó de ira y se inclinó desenvainando un cuchillo y colocándolo en el cuello del lituano. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cayendo al suelo. Se veía increíblemente vulnerable, como si un simple corte pudiera derrotarla, a pesar del hecho de estar sosteniendo un cuchillo apuntado al cuello de Lituania. "Tú… ¡Bastardo!" Bielorrusia temblaba al tiempo que dejaba correr sus lágrimas, y Lituania se movió un poco, causando que una gota de sangre cayera de su cuello ante la presión con el cuchillo. "¡Tú maldito bastardo! ¡A ti no te importa! ¡Ivan no te importa! ¡No te importa si él muere!"

"¡Bielorrusia!" llamó Estonia, alarmado, mientras él y Ucrania se levantaron a agarrar los brazos de la bielorrusa. Letonia agarró a Kitty con más fuerza y empezó a temblar más de lo normal.

"Bielorrusia, ¡tranquilízate!" Le gritó Ucrania al agarrarla con más fuerza. Bielorrusia luchaba por liberarse del agarre, sus ojos amenazadores mirándolos a todos y sin la menor intención de soltar el cuchillo. Trató de inclinarse hacia adelante, pero fue detenida por los brazos de Finlandia, los que la agarraron de la cintura por detrás.

"¡B-Bielorrusia! ¿Puedes volver a sentarte, por favor?" rogó Finlandia. Bielorrusia gruñó y movió el cuchillo en un arco gigante, forzando a Estonia a soltarla y golpeando a Finlandia en el cuello en el proceso. La nación aturdida retrocedió, cayendo al suelo, a lo que Letonia corrió hacia él seguido por Kitty.

"¡ _Sestra_!"

Ucrania le pegó una cachetada a Bielorrusia.

…

El cuchillo cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico agudo y Bielorrusia cayó de rodillas.

"Ivan… _pomogi mne*_ " susurró. Ahora miraba hacia arriba, sin mirar en realidad. Ucrania sollozó, y se arrodilló con su hermana en el suelo, ambas llorando abiertamente, y la cabeza de Bielorrusia en el pecho de su hermana. Estonia lentamente bajó sus manos, temblando horriblemente, recostándose en la pared, deslizándose hasta el suelo con un brazo sobre sus ojos. Finlandia se estremeció del miedo y abrazó a Letonia, lamentándose, llamando a Suecia en sus ligeros gemidos de terror. Lituania cerró sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza hasta que pegó con la pared, con sus lágrimas corriendo suavemente por su rostro.

Polonia se asomó a mirar a todos en la habitación por un momento, y luego cerró la puerta por completo.

* * *

"AAARGH, ARU!"

"Ouch, Aniki, ¡eso dolió!" se quejó Corea, sobándose el morado que se le estaba formando justo al lado del otro que tenía por el otro golpe de China. El chino se sentó en la cama del hospital, respirando pesadamente, considerando el hecho de que lo primero que vio al despertar fue a Corea saltándole encima.

" _¿Cómo estás?_ " preguntó Taiwán con ansiedad, en chino, saltando de su pequeña butaca que estaba en el pie de la cama del hospital. Hong Kong suspiró y sostuvo la silla justo cuando ella se levantó para que no se tropezara. Ninguno miró a Corea, quien una vez más estaba quejándose en el suelo.

"Estoy bien, aru" dijo China logrando esbozar una sonrisa, a pesar del hecho de que en ese momento todo lo que quería hacer era volver a dormir. Pero… "¿Dónde estamos, aru?"

Taiwán dudó mirando primero a Hong Kong, y luego a Japón antes de volverse hacia China, con sus manos detrás de la espalda. "Yao, primero prométeme, prométenos, que no vas a saltar de la cama a la primera oportunidad." China parpadeó confundido. De todas las cosas que pueden pedirse, ¿por qué algo tan extraño y simple?

"Seguro, aru"

"Estás en el hospital, China-san." Dijo Japón, sin mirar al chino a los ojos. El chino frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente otro factor captó su atención.

Él estaba en un hospital.

…

…

…

¿Por qué estaba en un hospital?

"Uh…" China pasó la mirada por la habitación. Bien. Ellos estaban ocultándole algo. De todas formas, él era inteligente, lo averiguaría. Parece que de alguna manera, estaba herido…

"No ha sufrido amnesia, ¿o si?" preguntó Hong Kong a Taiwán. Ella lucía aterrada ante el solo pensamiento, y rápidamente negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera soportar la idea. Luego de una pausa, se inclinó y tomó a China por los hombros, sacando al chino de sus pensamientos.

"Yao, ¡tú sabes quién soy! ¿Cierto?"

China parpadeó confundido. Por supuesto que sabía quién era Taiwán. Él la había criado. Él había estado ahí cuando ella preguntó por primera vez qué era el 'sexo'. Él la vio jugar con Bielorrusia, lo que resultó en Taiwán corriendo a casa llorando. "Tú eres Ta… _Ivan_ "

"¡No!" Se lamentó Taiwán. "¡De verdad se le olvidó!"

"Taiwán, creo que él se refiere a otra cosa" dijo Hong Kong con paciencia, tomando a su hermana por los hombros guiándola para que se sentara otra vez. Taiwán se liberó del agarre de su hermano mirando preocupada a China.

Mientras, China recordó todo de repente. La discusión. La irritación de pensar que Ivan se había dormido en la mesa. El horror cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba herido. La desesperación que sintió cuando supo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudarle.

Pero si él estaba en el hospital, ¿no significaba eso que Ivan también estaba aquí? Eso o…O…

O estaba muerto.

China sintió que iba a vomitar.

Él se incorporó y quitó todas las sábanas a la vez, revelando su bata de hospital, y rápidamente puso sus piernas a los lados de la cama, saltando. Eso podría no haber sido la mejor idea, porque ahora le parecía que el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas en el segundo en que puso sus pies en el suelo. China se estremeció y perdió el equilibro, pero fue sostenido por Hong Kong y Japón.

"Prometiste no dejar la cama" Suspiró Japón, tratando de ponerlo de vuelta a la camilla. Sin embargo, después de haber descansado quién sabe cuánto, China no se sentía sumiso. Él (tan gentil como pudo) torció sus brazos hacia atrás, causando que Hong Kong y Japón perdieran el equilibrio y apoyaran su peso en China, quien movió sus brazos hacia adelante, mandando a volar a sus hermanos a la pared.

Sin el soporte, China empezó a tropezar otra vez. Forzó sus piernas, temblando, a mantenerse de pie, y a dar un paso adelante. Su pierna le falló y cayó hacia adelante, agarrándose de la pata de la cama. "Yao." Dijo Taiwán "¡Regresa a la cama ahora! Lo prometiste"

"Yo…Yo…Tengo que ver a Ivan~aru" susurró, moviéndose de forma que ahora usaba la pared como soporte. "Yo…Necesito…"

"Él está vivo, ¡así que por favor regresa a la cama!" se quejó Taiwán. "Él está vivo, pero los doctores dicen que está en coma" Esto sólo hizo a China más decidido. "Está estable y no irá a ninguna parte, así que por favor, regresa a la cama. Puedes verlo cuando estés más recuperado. "

"No…Yo…Tengo que…"

"China, vuelve a la cama" Una mano aterrizó en el hombre de China. No era la mano pequeña y delicada de Taiwán. Era una larga y áspera. Esa voz. Era Corea. Y por alguna razón, no sonaba feliz y alegre como siempre. China tragó saliva. Había solo unas pocas veces en las que Corea se había puesto completamente serio, y esas veces podían ser contadas fácilmente con una sola mano.

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas. "Yo…Yo no lo haré~aru"

…

Corea puso una mano en la espalda de China y le dio la vuelta. China dio un pequeño grito al caer sobre la cama sin ningún cuidado, doliéndole la espalda ante el lanzamiento despiadado del coreano. "¡Maldita sea!" Corea se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "Ya deja de ser tan egoísta. ¿Ese estúpido de Rusia es todo lo que te importa?"

"Corea" Susurró Taiwán, extendiendo una mano hacia su hermano, quien la rechazó.

"No, él necesita oír esto." Corea se dirigió a China otra vez. "Sólo porque Rusia fue atacado, ¿significa que tú no eres importante? ¿Es solo por que te preocupas por él? No, no me des esas tonterías de amor. Quiero saber acerca de _ti_. ¿Crees que nosotros estamos preocupados por ti, al menos? ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué si te preocupas por Ivan, él va a reemplazarnos? ¿O es que ya lo hizo?"

"Corea, estás hablando como un niño peleando por la atención de su padre" dijo Japón tranquilamente. Corea lo ignoró por completo.

"¡Ya no somos niños! Pero a pesar de eso, ¡aún nos preocupamos por ti! ¿Alguna vez pensaste siquiera en hacernos caso? Como por ejemplo,¡no queremos que hagas cosas estúpidas! Tal vez queremos que estés seguro, así no tenemos que ver a _dà gē*_ morir, o…¡carse de las escaleras!"

"Corea. ¡Suficiente!" Le regañó Japón. Agarró a su hermano por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. China miró a la puerta, su mente aún estaba tratando de procesar las palabras que el coreano dijo.

Su instinto natural le dijo que lo negara. Le dijo que negara por completo la idea, y que regresara al refugio que la inocencia le daba. Pero por una vez, ese pequeño refugio no existía. Parecía estar…Rompiéndose. Dividiéndose. Separándose.

Su mundo se estaba cayendo.

Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer ahora? China no recordaba cómo lidiar con esas situaciones. A este punto, normalmente ya se habría olvidado por completo del asunto. Pero esta vez era diferente. Ahora, tendría que aceptar que lo que dijo Corea podría ser verdad. ¿En serio se preocupaban tanto por él? Pero si lo hacían…Entonces, ¿por qué se fueron? China sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué Corea, Vietnam y Japón se fueron, en primer lugar? ¿Por qué se fueron cuando podría ser una gran y feliz familia, justo como la de Inglaterra solía ser?

La realidad era mucho más complicada y dura que su pequeño mundo fabricado. Él quería regresar. Quería recoger esas piezas y pegarlas otra vez. Pero, China ya sabía que ellos no se quedarían. Después de todo, ¿cómo puede alguien reparar algo sin pegamento?

"¿Yao?" China parpadeó y bajó la mirada. Taiwán había tomado su mano, y lo estaba mirando con la duda marcada en sus ojos. A ella no le gustaba entrometerse en los pensamientos de otros, pero parecía genuinamente preocupada por él. _Genuinamente… ¿preocupada?_ "¿E-Estás bien?"

"Te quedaste mirando al vacío" dijo Hong Kong. China levantó la mirada para notar que estaba sentado en su silla. "Te veías…Triste."

"¿En serio aru?" Preguntó el chino antes de detenerse. De inmediato se regañó a sí mismo, esa pregunta tenía demasiada curiosidad, notada por Hong Kong, quien frunció el ceño.

"Te veías…Muy solitario, también" Taiwán sonaba triste. Su mirada estaba baja. Sus dedos estaban jugando con la palma de China. "Era como si…Como si fueras la última persona en la Tierra. Uhm…Lo que Corea dijo, ¿es cierto? ¿No somos nada, comparados con Ivan?"

Hong Kong miró fijamente al chino, esperando. Taiwán estaba casi lista para llorar.

China quería gritar. Él ya no sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta. En su propio mundo, las reglas eran simples: Haz lo que sea para no salir herido. Pero en la realidad, todo era diferente. De pronto, tenías que cuidar a otras personas, y debías estar pendiente de ellas, y de no herirlas.

"Ustedes son mi familia aru. Los amo tanto como a él. "

Taiwán suspiró de alivio y le respondió con una brillante sonrisa, acercándose para abrazar al chino. "Y seremos una familia para siempre, ¿verdad?"

"Para siempre" Aseguró China.

* * *

"¿Cómo pudiste decir esas cosas?"

Corea no parecía avergonzado. Miró fijamente a los ojos de Japón, creyendo al cien por ciento que lo que le había dicho a China estaba bien. "Es cierto. No me digas que no lo has notado. A China ya no le importamos. Lo único que le importa estos días es Rusia. "

Japón sintió como si se estrellara con una pared de ladrillos. ¿Qué le pasaba a Corea? ¿El muy estúpido creía acaso que el mundo se movía alrededor de sus caprichos? "Corea, Rusia-san es una persona muy importante para China-san." Dijo con firmeza, reprimiéndose de meterle un palito chino en el trasero a Corea. "Tú, por supuesto, quien nunca has tenido a nadie especial, nunca entenderías."

Corea enarcó una ceja. "¿Me estás diciendo que tú sí?"

"No, particularmente, no" admitió Japón. "Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es, Corea, que a diferencia de Rusia-san, tú no estás en estado de coma y no estás en inmediato peligro."

Corea rodó sus ojos. "Si, ajá. Incluso si yo estuviera en coma, a China no le importaría. Porque mientras él tenga a su estúpido Ivancito, él estará perfectamente bien."

Japón quería estrangularlo. "Corea, China-san está en medio de un colapso mental ahora mismo. No hiciste nada sino confundirlo, considerando el hecho de que hay un asesino suelto, y su pareja fue atacada y declarada estable sólo hace unas cuantas horas. Pero esos eventos en particular, nunca van a cambiar el hecho de que él se preocupa por nosotros. Porque somos una familia". Era cierto. La familia lo era todo para los países asiáticos. Japón sabía que China nunca abandonaría a su familia.

"Hm" Corea se cruzó de brazos, recostándose contra la pared al ser forzado a hablar con Japón. "Lo que dijiste fue tan cursi. ¿Y qué si somos familia? ¿Viste lo que le pasó a la de Inglaterra? ¿Viste lo que le pasó a la España? Sí. Hicieron kaboom luego de unas décadas."

Japón luchó contra el impulso de pegarle a Corea. "… ¿Estás haciendo una rabieta porque estás celoso de Rusia-san?"

"¡No!" Gritó Corea. Demasiado alto. "¡Definitivamente no estoy celoso de ese estúpido zoquete! Simplemente no entiendo, ¿¡Por qué, si lo que dijiste es cierto, China no pone su estúpida y maldita familia primero!? ¡Hemos estado con él más tiempo! ¿No crees que debería escucharnos más de lo que escucha a ese Rusia?"

"Porque, como ya dije antes, Rusia-san es una persona muy importante para China-san" Dijo Japón con paciencia. No tenía la energía para luchar contra un furioso Corea ahora mismo. "No estaría sorprendido si se hicieran confidencias diariamente, lo que significa que ellos entenderían perfectamente cómo el otro piensa y actúa". Pausa. "Apuesto que Rusia-san también le hubiera dicho a China-san que se quedara en la cama, no veo por qué estás haciendo tal alboroto".

"¡Mi 'alboroto' es que China se preocupa más por él que por nosotros!"Le gritó, su tono de voz subiendo más y más. Japón notó que las charlas en las habitaciones detrás de ellos cesaron. "¡Lo primero que le importa cuando se levanta es ver si Rusia está bien! ¡No le importa si nosotros estamos bien o no!"

"Estás repitiendo lo que dices. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado ese argumento. No estamos heridos. Rusia-san sí. Es natural para China-san estar preocupado por él. Tú harías lo mismo si yo no estuviera herido y China-san sí. "

"¡Tú NO estás herido y China SÍ lo está!" Corea le dio un puño a la pared, haciendo saltar ligeramente a Japón. "¡Sólo no sé por qué China no pone a su familia antes que todos sus otros amigos!"

"Tus razones siguen cambiando" murmuró Japón para sí mismo, antes de alzar la voz también. "Corea, la familia es importante y todo eso, pero también hay otras personas en el mundo. Si te sigues escudando en nosotros, las naciones asiáticas, entonces por supuesto tú -"

"¿Caería?" Adivinó Corea amargamente. "¿Me convertiría en alguien solitario? Sí. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Japón, ahora mismo no estoy bien. Lo creas o no, estoy sufriendo por estas naciones atacadas. No sé cómo esté tu gente, pero la mía está asustada de averiguar sobre naciones colapsando de repente. Eso es por lo que tienes una familia. Se supone que puedes correr a ella cuando estás herido o te sientes mal, ¡y se supone que deben hacerte sentir bien! Pero, ¿qué sucede con China? Él corre hacia Ivan. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces?"

"Déjalo ser" Dijo Japón. "Porque él es una nación y se merece escoger por sí mismo. Especialmente considerando el hecho de que China y yo somos tus mayores, y no está bien que discutas con nosotros"

Corea fulminó con la mirada a Japón por un rato. "Tú simplemente no lo entiendes" le gruñó. "Se supone que la familia debe estar unida para siempre. No está hecha para romperse por ninguna razón sólo porque una persona corre hacia alguien más. "

Japón sintió que comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza. "Corea, si es así como hablas, entonces eso significa que tienes una familia muy pequeña."

Los ojos de Corea se abrieron indignados ante Japón. " _¿Qué?_ Tengo la misma familia que _tú_ Insultar a 'mi' familia es igual que insultar a 'tu' familia. ¿Y qué bien te hace insultarte a ti mismo?"

Japón sintió algo de lástima por Corea. ¿Así que así es cómo ha pensado que era todo este tiempo? ¿Creía que sólo había una familia para él? Japón suspiró, y luego negó con la cabeza. "Corea…Corea…Aún eres tan joven". Japón levantó la mirada y sonrió a Corea por primera vez desde que empezaron a discutir. Corea, sin embargo, lucía como si hubiera sido golpeado. "Escucha, hermanito. No somos tu familia. Primero que todo, no nacimos de la misma madre. De hecho, ninguno de nosotros, las naciones, nacemos con familias. Nuestras familias son creadas a través de lazos. Yo me convertí en parte de la familia de China-san cuando él decidió adoptarme y criarme. Hasta ese momento, no tenía más familia que yo mismo. Supongo que puedes decir que en nuestro mundo, las familias son creadas a través de la amistad. Yo considero a Alemania-sama y a Italia-san una adición muy interesante a mi familia. Tengo que decir que probablemente es así con el resto de gente también. Un niño no debería ser considerado parte de una familia hasta que los padres lo toman y lo aceptan. Si los padres abandonan al niño, entonces el niño encuentra una nueva familia y considera su antigua familia como gente con la que aún tiene lazos, pero que pertenece al pasado. Por consiguiente, Corea, no deberías limitar tu familia a las naciones asiáticas. Ve y encuentra una familia más grande. Y cuando eso suceda, entonces entenderás cómo se siente China-san. Rusia-san ahora es parte de su familia. Ve si puedes encontrar a alguien que pueda ser parte de la tuya. " Finalizó, mirando a Corea con expectativa.

La nación más joven, sin embargo, le miró de vuelta, dudoso por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el pasillo. La sonrisa de Japón se desvaneció transformándose en una expresión de ceño fruncido, confundido. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Japón escuchó un débil aplauso detrás de él, y se volvió para encontrar a Hong Kong recostado en la pared que estaba justo al lado de la puerta de China. "Buen discurso, Japón. Mejor que cualquier cosa que podría haber soñado decir." Ahora que el drama se había terminado, Japón se sentía ligeramente tonto por decirle tantas cosas significativas a Corea, en el hospital, por no decir más. Hong Kong notó la duda de Japón. "Hablo en serio. Fue un sermón maravilloso. Uno corto, sin embargo. Al principio pensé que se iban a estrangular mutuamente. "

Japón decidió que cambiar el tema sería lo más seguro. "Hong Kong-san, no quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿no deberías estar dentro con China y Taiwán?"

"Ellos están teniendo un dramático momento familiar ahora mismo, así que es mejor que esté fuera de escena por un tiempo." Dijo Hong Kong rascándose la nuca. "Pero ahora que veo que has terminado, y los llantos de la habitación han cesado, ¿te gustaría entrar otra vez? Puedo ir tras Corea si gustas. "

"No, no, está bien" Japón dijo demasiado rápido. Hong Kong enarcó una ceja al notarlo y Japón trató de explicarlo tan simple como pudo. "Tengo que ir a una parte ahora mismo. Puedo encontrarme con Corea en el camino y mandarlo de vuelta aquí" Hong Kong frunció el ceño una vez se dio cuenta de que Japón no le iba a decir a _dónde_ se iba.

"Está bien" Dijo finalmente, volviéndose para entrar otra vez a la habitación de China. "Si Corea no regresa, te llamaré. Ten un buen viaje. "

Japón asintió y se volvió para irse.

* * *

 **NT**

 ***Sestra: Hermana**

 *** pomogi mne: Ayúdame**

 *** dà gē: hermano mayor**

 ***Yosemite murderer: Cary Anthony Stayner** **es un** **asesino en serie** **estadounidense. Asesinó a cuatro mujeres en 1999, en el** **Condado de Mariposa** **,** **California** **,** **Estados Unidos** **.** **Stayner nació y creció en** **Merced (California)** **,** **Estados Unidos** **. Su hermano menor, Steven, fue secuestrado por un** **pederasta** **llamado Kenneth Parnell en 1972, cuando Cary tenía once años, éste lo mantuvo en cautiverio durante más de siete años antes de escapar y reunirse con su familia. fue acusado de cuatro cargos de asesinato en primer grado por un jurado en 2001 y 2002, durante la fase de sentencia de su juicio, fue condenado a muerte. Stayner se encuentra en el Adjustment Center, en el corredor de la muerte de la** **Prisión Estatal de San Quentin** **, en** **California** **. [Wikipedia]**


	9. El Merodeador Nocturno

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Esta historia tampoco.**

* * *

 **IX. El Merodeador Nocturno**

Japón caminó con cautela por el camino que llevaba al frente de la casa de Estados Unidos. Por supuesto, Italia y él le habían dicho a Alemania que esto simplemente era para probar la inocencia de Estados Unidos, y que con eso él diera su consentimiento, pero, en realidad, Japón no estaba seguro sobre Estados Unidos. No sabía qué, pero había algo que lo descolocaba con respecto a él. Un presentimiento de que aun si Estados Unidos no era un asesino, de alguna forma, estaba conectado _muy_ de cerca a lo que estaba pasando.

Por supuesto, también estaba esa parte de Japón que pensaba que cada una de sus conclusiones era errónea. Y eso podría ser posible. Italia había probado ser invaluable en sus habilidades detectivescas, y sólo eso los había ayudado a los tres más que lo que sea que cualquiera de las otras naciones podría haber hecho juntas. Pero Italia era una nación común. Incluso si Japón llegaba a la misma respuesta, podría ser falsa.

' _Sólo tenemos que tomar riesgos, supongo'._ Pensó Japón, mirando hacia adelante. Pero si había algo que él había aprendido de sus mangas de misterio y sus animes de romance, era que los chicos buenos siempre ganaban. Así que Japón pensaba así: Si jugaba del lado bueno, entonces ganaría.

…¿Cierto?

Japón negó con la cabeza, regañándose por pensar tan simple. Esto no era como una de sus caricaturas que tanto le gustaban. Esto era la vida real. Y de su experiencia con China, si te quedabas demasiado tiempo en tu propio mundo, la realidad sería demasiado dura y cruel para ti. Y aunque Japón quería mucho a China como su hermano, seguramente no quería terminar como él.

Volviendo a la tarea principal, Japón se estremeció ligeramente al recordar las advertencias alegres del italiano al mencionarle sobre trepar a ventanas abiertas y escalar muros de ladrillos. Japón no estaba listo para nada de eso, y esperaba no tener que hacerlo al menos hasta que este viaje de espionaje terminara. Por supuesto tendría que espiar y saltarse la privacidad de alguien, pero valdría la pena si los asesinatos se detenían.

Japón sintió la fría brisa en su rostro. No había pensado lo frío que estaría el clima esta tarde, aparentemente la Madre Naturaleza no era muy amable con los acosado- ¡no! ¡Japón no estaba acosando a Estados Unidos! ¡Lo estaba espiando! ¡Estaba haciendo su trabajo!

…Sí. Ajá.

' _Pensamientos traidores'._ Japón negó con la cabeza otra vez, frunciendo sus labios y luchando contra las mariposas en su estómago. Caminó hacia la puerta principal de la casa de Estados Unidos, escuchando el crujido de las hojas cafés bajo sus pies. Japón maldijo su inhabilidad de pasar desapercibido. A este paso, Estados Unidos lo escucharía mucho antes de que pudiera verlo. Lo que, por supuesto, sería muy embarazoso y difícil de explicar. "Hola, sólo vine a preguntarte por qué estás actuando tan extraño. Porque muchas naciones piensan que eres uno de los asesinos. " Japón practicó en voz alta y frunció el ceño ante el tono acusatorio de sus palabras. "No…Eso no está bien…"

"Quería ver si estabas bien"

"Inglaterra-san me envió"

"¿Mataste a Suiza-san?"

"¿En dónde está el cuchillo?"

"No, no, demasiado directo." Japón murmuró para sí mismo, deteniéndose de repente cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la puerta principal. Japón levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño extrañado al ver las cortinas cerradas en las ventanas, casi como si la casa misma se hubiera aislado a voluntad. Alargó una mano, dudando y entonces giró el pomo de la puerta un poco.

 _BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…ALERTA… INTRUSO…ALERTA…INTRUSO_

Japón se sobresaltó cuando la alarma anti ladrones empezó a sonar y se escabulló tan rápido como pudo en uno de los arbustos que estaban a los lados de la escalera. "Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, ¡estúpido!" susurró Japón, mirando por una pequeña brecha que abrió con sus manos en el arbusto. Era obvio que la casa de Estados Unidos estaba bajo extrema seguridad. La casa de todos lo estaba. Era lógico, considerando el hecho de que había asesinos enmascarados por ahí.

Un soldado estadounidense salió de la puerta, haciendo que Japón se escondiera de repente dentro del arbusto. El soldado levantó su arma, mirando cuidadosamente alrededor, con todos los músculos tensos. "¿Quién está ahí?" demandó en voz alta. "¡Muéstrate!"

Japón se acurrucó en el follaje, escuchando su pulso latir como un conejo en la huída. El soldado miró en el punto donde Japón se escondía, y de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado. Bajó su arma, confundido de que no hubiera nadie a la vista.

Japón se felicitó por no haber sido descubierto aún, y se levantó lentamente, con cuidado de que las ramas sueltas no tocaran su uniforme de modo que no soltaran ningún ruido innecesario. Notó que el soldado no se molestó en volver a mirar hacia su escondite y empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás con cautela. ' _Todo va a estar bien'_ se dijo, quedándose siempre en las sombras. _'El no va a descubrirme. Él no va a dispararme'._

Y entonces…

Japón tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo de un golpe.

Sí, definitivamente la madre naturaleza no era nada amable con los acosa-…Espías.

"¡Quieto ahí!" Japón gruñó en voz baja, en el suelo sobre su espalda. Había aterrizado sobre una roca puntiaguda, o algo parecido. Seguro iba a tener un morado luego de este episodio. Japón levantó la cabeza un poco, y parpadeó cuando vio que el soldado ahora le apuntaba "¡No se mueva!"

Ah, Japón no estaba pensando en moverse ahora mismo. ' _¿Por qué todos los estadounidenses tienen que ser tan ruidosos?_ ' "¡Ponga sus manos en la cabeza y suelte sus armas!" Bien. Esto no era bonito. Japón era una nación, ¡por el amor de Dios! No debería dejarse tratar así de humanos. Y mucho menos de uno de Estados Unidos.

Japón se levantó con toda la dignidad con la que pudo, dado que su cabello estaba enredado en una rama y se disculpó un momento para soltarlo. Japón estaba de pie, enfrentando al soldado – quien era una cabeza más alta que él – y no bajaba el arma….Aunque no era como si Japón tuviera una. Maldijo el hecho de que nunca estaba preparado para situaciones como esta. "Disculpe" Dijo Japón tan fluido como pudo, tratando de no mirar a la punta del arma que estaba justo en su frente "Pero debo hablar con Estados Unidos-san. ¿Está él en casa?"

El soldado bajó un poco el arma, asombrado. "¿Usted…Usted sabe que Mr. Jones es…es...?"

"Una nación, sí." Dijo Japón, inclinándose un poco, empezando a mover el pie en señal de impaciencia, pero sólo era una fachada para ocultar el hecho de que Japón aún miraba con frecuencia esa arma apuntada hacia él, que suponía estaba cargada. Con balas. Eso dolería. "Mi nombre es Japón, ahora, ¿podría por favor ver a Estados Unidos-san? También, apreciaría si dejara de apuntar esa…Repulsiva cosa hacia mí. "

El guardia bajó su arma de inmediato, horrorizado de haber apuntado un arma ante una nación. Japón no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que el arma de fuego ya no le apuntaba. En ese momento no estaba de humor para sufrir por un disparo. "E-Estoy tan apenado, Mr. Japón, ¡lo siento tanto! Y-y-y tenga por seguro de que no pasará otra vez. Ya ve, hay pocas cosas que uno puede hacer para poner comida en la mesa -"

"Sí, sí" Dijo Japón en un tono grosero. "Estados Unidos-san. ¿Puedo por favor hablar con Estados Unidos-san?"

"Uh, ¡claro! Por aquí" el soldado se apartó del camino, ya no se veía tan amenazante, y dejó pasar a Kiku, abriendo la puerta. Japón se quitó sus zapatos por el hábito y dio un paso adentro. El guardia miró alrededor, nervioso, como si estuviera buscando alguien que le guiara en cómo tratar a un visitante tan importante. Sin embargo, ninguno de los sirvientes le dedicaron siquiera una mirada. Fue solamente un pequeño y delgado niño castaño que fue al encuentro de ambos, corriendo con los brazos extendidos como si fuera un avión hacia sus enemigos. "Oh, ¡Hola Robert! Afuera haciendo problemas otra vez, ¿verdad? ¡Y Mr. Japón! ¡Qué bueno que nos visita! ¿Quiere hablar con papá?" El niño tenía un leve acento británico, y sus cejas eran un poco más pobladas que el promedio de la gente.

"Si no hay ningún problema, Delaware" Dijo Japón, haciendo una reverencia cortés. El guardia, Robert, se dio cuenta de que ya no era necesario y balbuceó un 'adiós', abriendo la puerta y volviéndose a mirar con curiosidad a Kiku antes de desaparecer. El niño castaño rió y en su rostro se podían ver sus expresivos ojos azules.

"Para nada, ¡Mr. Japón!" Delaware saltó alegremente y de inmediato agarró a Japón de la mano, llevándolo apresuradamente por las escaleras. "A decir verdad" el pequeño estado susurró, jalando a Japón un poco para que se inclinara y él no tuviera que hablar tan alto. "No creo que papá esté muy feliz ahora. Tendrá que animarlo un poco, así que será una sorpresa, okay?" Japón asintió.

"¿Siempre está triste estos días?"

Delaware suspiró, hacienda un puchero. "Bastante. No creo que ninguno de mis hermanos o hermanas le hayan sacado una respuesta de más de dos palabras. Incluso Pensilvania tiene problemas con él. " Japón hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Una vez había conocido a Pensilvania, era un adolescente optimista cuyo sentido de la justicia rivalizaba con el de su padre.

"¿Acaso él ha…Estado ausente por largos períodos de tiempo?"

Delaware se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Japón de reojo. Cuando habló, no lo hizo en el tono infantil con el que le había saludado. Era más suave, más ligero, pero también, más peligroso. "Mr. Japón, me cae muy bien, pero si va a venir a acusar a mi padre de ser uno de los asesinos, me temo que tendré que pedirle que se vaya. " Japón se resignó internamente. A pesar de su apariencia, Delaware era muy intuitivo y siempre estaba alerta. No sacaría información de él. "Escuché de Alaska que usted, Mr. Alemania y Mr. Italia están tratando de averiguar quiénes son los asesinos, pero por favor no haga que papi se sienta más triste de lo que ya está. " Delaware le sonrió abruptamente. "Okay?"

"Okay" Respondió Japón, resignado, asintiendo mientras doblaban una esquina hacia un pequeño corredor. Notó que había una sola puerta al final, una que estaba tan adornada que hacía que todas las demás se vieran completamente simples, a pesar del hecho de que también eran bonitas. También notó que aunque el resto de la casa estaba lleno de vida y bullicio, ese corredor estaba muy, muy tranquilo. Miró dudoso a Delaware, quien le miró de vuelta, mostrando sus ojos sin ninguna emoción ahora.

"Bueno, Mr. Japón, aquí es donde yo me voy" El niño pequeño sacó una paleta de su bolsillo, abriendo el plástico y empezando a comerla. "Por favor haga lo que pueda. " Y con eso, el estado de Delaware se volvió y se fue por el pasillo. Japón frunció el ceño ante la pequeña figura amenazadora. Era casi como si Delaware le estuviera dando una pista… ¿o quizás le estaba advirtiendo?

Pero Japón no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo. Se supone que él debería haberse infiltrado en la casa, pero ahora que ya estaba dentro, se dio cuenta de que habría sido imposible pasar desapercibido por toda esta gente sin tropezar con alguien. Así que su parte de acosa-disculpen, ' _espía'_ , de este viaje ya tenía una marca de 'fracaso'. Japón se sintió mental y físicamente exhausto. Uf, lo que daría por una taza caliente de té ahora mismo…

¡No! ¡Él era Japón! ¡Estaba en una misión! Y esa misión era ¡probar que Estados Unidos era culpable! ¡No! Inocente, inocente, quiso decir, ¡inocente!

…Sí.

Japón negó con la cabeza antes de tocar la puerta con gentileza. No podía creer que la estancia podía estar aún más quieta, pero justo eso sucedió. El mundo pareció detenerse cuando el eco de sus golpecitos en la puerta resonó en el pasillo. Nadie respondió. Japón frunció el ceño. Si Estados Unidos no quería que entrara, probablemente le habría lanzado una almohada a la puerta y hubiera gritado '¡Vete!' o algo así. Pero no lo hizo, y Japón no vio nada de malo en investigar una habitación vacía, así que simplemente abrió la puerta.

Parecía que no había nadie dentro. Japón dio un vistazo a la habitación, sorprendido. Mientras que la puerta lucía un viejo diseño, el interior era mucho más moderno de lo que Japón hubiera imaginado. Más moderno y más desordenado. Una cama sin hacer estaba en el centro, con una alfombra que tenía una forma rara. Había estantes en una pared llenos de baratijas y figuritas de animales, ningún libro a la vista. Había también un escritorio en una esquina, con un computador y una pila de papeles que parecían ser importantes. Al moverse un poco, pudo ver un mueble sosteniendo un televisor gigante pantalla plana. Una puerta que estaba en una esquina se abrió, y Japón se estremeció escondiéndose detrás del mueble del televisor con rapidez.

La puerta era un baño, y por supuesto, detrás del vapor que había salido por esa puerta, salió Estados Unidos. Japón aguantó la respiración, sonrojado, mirando hacia el techo. Estados Unidos sólo vestía jeans con el botón desabotonado y la corredera sin subir, y una toalla alrededor de sus hombros. Después de mirarle una vez, Japón usualmente sería lo suficientemente amable para desviar sus ojos mientras una nación se vestía. Pero…Había algo que no estaba bien en Estados Unidos.

Sí, algo parecía estar muy mal.

Algo parecía estar tan mal, que Japón dudó, y miró otra vez.

…

Y de repente sintió que iba a vomitar o llorar.

"Estados Unidos-san… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?"

Ay mierda.

¿Acaso lo dijo en voz alta?

Japón maldijo su estupidez en su mente.

Estados Unidos saltó e inclinó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor buscando la voz que mágicamente salió de su televisor. Los televisores no decidían despertarse y hablar por arte de magia. Sin embargo, pudo ver un débil atisbo de blanco. Y su nombre, podría ser… "¿Japón? ¿Qué…Estás haciendo en mi habitación?"

Japón suspiró. No había forma de evitarlo ahora. Dudoso, salió de su escondite. Sus habilidades de infiltración estaban oxidadas. Japón miró a Estados Unidos por un momento, y se tensó otra vez al verlo.

El daño era peor de lo que creía. Las heridas que sólo parecían manchas de morado y negro eran inmensamente grandes, extendiéndose por todo el pecho del estadounidense. Ahora Japón podía ver que la herida que originalmente pensó que era de los binoculares, se extendía haciendo una curva hasta la mandíbula del rubio. Sus brazos estaban completamente negros con morados, y tenía largos cortes en distintas partes de su brazo. Japón se cubrió la boca con la mano y dio un paso adelante, hacia Estados Unidos, quien automáticamente dio un paso atrás. Japón lo ignoró, quitando la mano de su boca y dándole la vuelta a su amigo.

Y reprimió un sollozo.

Latigazos. Heridas de latigazos abiertas, sangrando, coagulando, infectándose. Unas que parecían dibujar cruelmente tableros de juego de tic-tac-toe en la espalda de Estados Unidos. Tableros muy, muy pequeños de tic-tac-toe. Tan pequeños que Japón no podía decir dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. La piel estaba tan roja que parecía como si él ya hubiera sido latigado en ocasiones anteriores, y antes de que esas heridas sanaran, hubiera recibido otra tanda de golpes.

Japón se arrodilló en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza. Se sorprendió al ver que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Japón estaba llorando.

¿Qué…Qué había pasado aquí?

Extendí mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, recostándome en el cojín del asiento. Hoy en la mañana, Él nos había enviado una breve carta que decía que todos debíamos estar fuera de nuestras puertas a las siete en punto, sin nuestras máscaras, y nos iban a recoger para llevarnos a la base de los SLK*, donde por supuesto, Él se comunicaría con nosotros. Tengo que admitir que estaba muy emocionado, siempre quise saber quiénes eran los demás miembros de SLK. Fue Su decisión no decirnos inmediatamente.

El conductor y yo estábamos separados por una ventana polarizada. Yo podía verlo, pero él a mí no. Las ventanas del auto estaban igual. Vi que mucha gente se detenía para ver la limosina. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de atención, así que los ignoré.

"Vamos a llegar pronto, Mr. Green. "

"¿Eso significa que debo ponerme mi máscara?"

"Sí."

Me encogía de hombros y tomé el bonito accesorio colocándolo en mi rostro con gentileza. Me gustaba mucho mi máscara. Ante mis ojos, era una de las cosas más elegantes que había visto y tenido. Nuestro líder nos dijo que él las hizo a mano, por lo que ninguna de nuestras máscaras era igual a la otra.

Yo ya sabía que iba a tener problemas en esta reunión. Todos lo sabíamos. El fracaso no era una opción, y como de costumbre, Él no era muy tolerante con la gente inútil. No pude evitar un ligero escalofrío. White había llevado a cabo el primer ataque a la perfección, y supongo que yo fui demasiado confiado. Pero al menos yo sabía que él no iba a matarme.

Porque somos necesarios.

Somos muy, _muy_ importantes para él. Después de todo, si hay diversidad, es más difícil capturarnos. Y aunque Italia y los otros están tratando de averiguar quiénes somos, nunca serán capaces de hacerlo.

"Ya llegamos."

El conductor me sacó de mis pensamientos regresándome a la realidad. No se volvió, ni dijo nada, simplemente abrió la puerta y me dejó salir. Encontré una pequeña casa en frente de mí, con un camino de piedra en la entrada. Sonreí un poco y caminé por las piedras, ingresando un largo código de treinta caracteres en un tablero con números que estaba a modo de timbre. El carro se fue, dejándome ahí, y la puerta se abrió dejándome pasar.

Ingresé a una habitación oscura, escuchando que la puerta tras de mí se cerraba con un débil 'clic'. Después de estar ahí de pie por un rato, las luces se encendieron revelando una habitación larga. Habían siete pantallas en la pared, puestas ahí de forma aleatoria, sin ningún orden aparente, excepto por la más grande que estaba en la mitad. Fui al termostato y le bajé un poco, y me senté en la silla presionando un botón que encendió todas las pantallas, que mostraban colores. La más grande comenzó a titilar con estática en blanco y negro, sin emitir ningún sonido, así que asumí que probablemente lo más seguro era que Él no estaba viéndome ahora mismo, y traté de no pensar en que iba a estar muy enojado conmigo.

Parece que entré mientras Yellow estaba diciendo algo, porque la voz generada por computadora emitida por la pantalla amarilla sonaba molesta. "Green, ¿no podías haber llegado en un mejor momento?"

White rió. "Ha, ha. Yellow, ya déjalo estar. A nadie le gustan los cascarrabias"

"Dejen de pelear. Es bastante molesto de por sí. " Dijo Red, firme.

"Pero si apenas estamos empezando" dijo White, su voz automatizada sonaba casi depresiva aún a través de las pantallas. "Estás muy tenso, Red."

"No lo estoy"

"Sí lo estás."

"No lo estoy"

"Ni siquiera puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos" Dijo Blue.

"Únete al club" le siguió Pink con ironía.

"Ah, Yellow, Blue, Pink, ¡ustedes tienen tan mal carácter!" No pude evitar reír.

"¡Green tiene razón! ¡Únanse a la fiesta!" declaró Purple. "Aunque debo admitir que ustedes, Red, White, pelean como si fueran una pareja vieja de casados"

"¡Que no!" Les gruñó Red. "¡Ni siquiera sé quién es White!"

"Bueno, ninguno de nosotros sabe quiénes son los demás" Dijo Pink. "Así que está perfectamente bien que te enamores de una pantalla"

"¡Sí! ¡Sexo por teléfono! " Rió Blue, quien hizo que todos los demás rieran también.

"Es más como sexo por televisión, si lo piensas" murmuró Red.

"Oh, Yellow" Comenzó Purple con un tono juguetón. "Cómo me encantaría agarrar tus regiones vitales" Todos rieron.

"Si puedes alcanzarme a través de la computadora, cariño" Yellow le devolvió el 'piropo'. "Estaré esperando justo aquí." Un silbido agudo atravesó la pantalla de Blue, junto con unas risotadas de parte de Pink.

Presioné una mano en mi boca, tratando de contener la risa. Esto estaba tan mal. Somos asesinos. Pero supongo que es en momentos como estos en donde recordamos que antes solíamos ser naciones comunes. Que solíamos hacer estas cosas sin el velo de la oscuridad sobre nosotros... "Dios, Green, suenas como si te estuvieras muriendo de la risa" Comentó Pink, lo que empezó otra ronda de risas.

"Quien lo haya hecho, ¡confiese!" Gritó White en una voz de pánico fingido.

"Lo siento tanto, pero fui yo" Dijo Blue, suspirando dramáticamente, lo que inició otras risas. "Simplemente no pude resistirme ante lo guapo que se ve Green." Sentí un ligero rubor en mis mejillas mientras los otros reían otra vez.

"Aaawwww" Rió Yellow. "Inocente, Inocente amor~"

"¡Sí! ¡Porque todos sabemos que algún día Blue y Green van a tener una noche loca muy sexy!" Les molestó Purple. "Ahora que lo mencionas, no me importaría que tú y no nos juntáramos para eso, Yellow. "

"Pueden hacer eso luego de que alcancemos nuestra meta."

La pantalla del centro de repente cambió de estática a un tono totalmente negro. Tragué saliva. ¿Acaso él había escuchado todas esas tonterías? Pink saltó en su puesto y dijo con un deje de susto. "Lo siento tanto Black. No volverá a pasar. "

Estuvo callado por un rato, probablemente examinando cada una de nuestras reacciones. Black nos había dicho que era el único que sabía quién era quién entre nosotros siete. Me aseguré de sentarme derecho, concentrándome en la pantalla negra. Sin embargo, aún podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Pink, y en algunas ocasiones podía escuchar a Blue incómodo en su asiento. Quizás vio un animal o algo así.

"No estoy decepcionado." Y de hecho, no sonaba decepcionado. Él dijo todas las palabras lentamente, asegurándose de que estuvieran cargadas de orgullo. "Yo los amo. A todos ustedes. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Sin embargo…" Yo me estremecí. Sabía qué pasaría luego. "Parece que uno de ustedes me ha…Fallado."

Pude sentir que los ojos de todos se clavaron en la pantalla verde, la única que yo no tenía. "Sí, Black. " Finalmente me armé de coraje para responder. "Te he fallado. No tuve éxito en deshacerme completamente de Rusia. Tomaré el castigo. " Yellow inhaló notoriamente.

Black estuvo callado por un rato. ¡Por el infierno! Todos estaban callados. Traté de mantener mis ojos en Su pantalla, pero la negrura…El vacío inmenso de ella parecía tragarme entero. No pude evitar otro escalofrío que seguramente él vio. "Saben que no disfruto castigando a mis hijos, Green. " Dijo con un tono triste. "Pero… ¿A ti te gustaría que te disciplinara?"

"No, Black, por favor" Parpadeé de la sorpresa, y mis ojos se volvieron hacia la pantalla blanca, de White. "Green…Se merece una segunda oportunidad. Porque este es sólo nuestro segundo ataque. Alguien…Pudo haber hecho el mismo error más tarde de todas formas. Así que, Black, por favor… ¿podrías perdonar a Green? ¿Sin castigo?"

Black lo pensó por unos segundos. "Por supuesto, White. Sabes que prefiero siempre no tener que castigar a ninguno de mis queridos hijos. Pero Green…" Tensé mis músculos a la mención de mi 'nombre'. "Por favor…Dime que te desharás del pequeño Rusia luego de un tiempo…" Me relajé. Eso no era difícil.

"Por supuesto, Black."

"Perfecto" Black ahora sonaba feliz, como un niño abriendo sus regalos de navidad. "¡Genial!" De repente rió abiertamente, y el sonido feliz de su risa hizo eco en mi habitación. Noté que Blue inhaló profundamente, casi como si Black le hubiera asustado con su risa. No sé qué era tan horripilante, a mi me gustaba. "Ahora, ¡regresemos a las tareas!"

"Todos saben que si los llamé aquí, es porque tengo algo importante que decirles. Estoy consciente de que tres naciones, Alemania, Italia y Japón, están tratando de averiguar quiénes son. Y por supuesto…No puedo dejar que las identidades de mis hijos sean reveladas, porque eso causaría la muerte de todos ustedes. " Black se detuvo, sonaba furioso, como si no le gustara que alguien tocara a sus 'hijos'. No pude evitar sentirme feliz por eso. No podía creer que yo podría agradarle a alguien hasta el punto de que esa persona se refiriera a mí como 'su hijo'. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. "Así que esto es lo que pienso." Prosiguió Black.

"Yo, por supuesto, sé quiénes son cada uno de ustedes. Sin embargo, de verdad apreciaría que empezaran a ser un poco más cuidadosos. Creo que todos sabemos que White dejó demasiadas pistas, pero para ser nuestro primer asesinato, creo que lo hicimos bastante bien. De ahora en adelante, los asesinatos deberán estar hechos de modo que no dejen mucha evidencia, para que todos ustedes estén seguros, ¿está bien?~"

"Entendido" Dije casi de inmediato. Los otros también. Porque seguramente, no queríamos decepcionar a Black.

"¡Maravilloso!" Black dio otra risa infantil, su voz modificada sonaba como la de un bebé, a diferencia de las nuestras que sonaban automatizadas, generadas por computador. "Ahora, en otras cosas…Ustedes saben que yo sé quiénes son. Pero por supuesto, ustedes no saben quiénes son los demás. Por ejemplo, Blue no sabe quién es Pink, ¿correcto? "

"No" Respondieron Blue y Pink automáticamente.

Black hizo un pequeño sonido de aprobación. "¿Lo ven? Así que, desde ahora, deberían empezar a averiguar quiénes son los demás. De ese modo, si alguno de ustedes queda bajo sospecha, habrá alguien que les pueda dar una mano. " Parpadeé, confundido. ¿Así que yo tenía que buscar quiénes eran los otros asesinos? Pero…

"Disculpa, Black, pero, ¿por qué no puedes simplemente decírnoslo?" La voz de Yellow aclaró todos nuestros pensamientos. "Si nos dices quiénes son aquellos con quienes nos estamos comunicando, entonces ahorraríamos tiempo y también sería más fácil ayudarnos entre sí. Podríamos accidentalmente atraer la atención del trío detective mientras estamos tratando de descubrir quién es quién. "

"Eso es verdad, Yellow" dijo Black con un tono orgulloso de que alguno de Sus asesinos haya llegado tan rápido a esa conclusión. "Sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento de que si no ponen suficiente esfuerzo en encontrar a los demás asesinos, entonces no valen mi tiempo. Pero si son descuidados en sus esfuerzos e inconscientemente le avisan a las naciones inocentes, entonces tendré que regañarlos por dejar que la vergüenza caiga en el nombre de Mis naciones. Sé que ustedes son mucho más inteligentes que esos otros países." Finalmente, un tono diferente al orgullo llenó la voz de Black. Era de disgusto, de desaprobación. Él rechazaba las naciones que no tenían el suficiente coraje para unirse a Él.

"Daremos lo mejor de nosotros, Black" dijo Purple tranquilamente. "Te haremos sentir orgulloso."

"Deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que sí lo hagan, mis encantadores hijos~" dijo Black, y el disgusto desapareció por completo de su voz. Otra vez sonaba como un padre sobreprotector. "Y hablando de hacerme orgulloso, Yellow, ¿la próxima víctima no es tuya?"

Yellow explotó en una risa estridente que todos oyeron. No pude evitar encogerme un poco. A diferencia de Su risa, la de Yellow era más tosca y me hacía sentir incómodo.

"¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Y va a ser tan divertido!"

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien solo, China?" Preguntó Taiwán, dudosa, luchando por sacar los maletines del carro. Era medianoche, y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza como si no hubiera un mañana. Hong Kong regañó a Corea por soltar una de las bolsas sin ningún cuidado, obligándolo a volver y recogerla.

China sólo estaba sentado ahí, en la silla del auto, mirando su casa sin mirarla desde la ventana. Se veía…Muy vacía. Se veía estéril. No quería entrar ahí. No quería estar cerca de aquí. Cuando los doctores dijeron que se podía ir a casa, él había esperado irse a su casa, casa. La casa de Ivan. Pero por supuesto, le tomó algún tiempo recordar que Ivan aún estaba en coma, y que él no estaría en casa. Ante esto, era seguro asumir que China pensó que la mejor solución para su situación era regresar a SU propia casa.

Él simplemente no la recordaba tan vacía.

Alguien le tocó la ventana desde afuera. China saltó. "Disculpa, pero deberías salir antes de que agarres un resfriado. " Dijo Hong Kong tranquilo, mientras le abría la puerta. La fría brisa arropó a China, y eso le hizo estornudar. Hong Kong suspiró, yendo al asiento delantero y sacando una sábana. "Por favor cuídate bien. Lo último que necesitamos es que te de un resfriado. "

"Yo…Quiero ver a Ivan~aru" murmuró China, dejando que Hong Kong lo arropara con la sábana. "Necesito saber si él está bien". Hong Kong frunció el ceño, mirando cómo Taiwán abría la puerta de la casa de China con su llave de repuesto.

"No dejes que Corea te escuche diciendo eso" Dijo Hong Kong tranquilo, mirando a su hermano, quien estaba recogiendo algunas maletas que habían sacado de la casa de Rusia unas horas antes. Después de todo, considerando el hecho de que China prácticamente vivía allá, muchos de sus ítems necesarios para sobrevivir estaban en la casa de Rusia. No les tomó mucho ir allá y regresar. "Y además, los únicos visitantes que aceptan en la habitación de Rusia ahora mismo son su familia, y estoy seguro de que no quieres estar cerca de Bielorrusia con él así. "

"China, voy a dejar tus cosas en el pasillo, ¿está bien?" Gritó Taiwán desde dentro de la casa. China se forzó a sonreír y asentir ligeramente, a pesar del hecho de que todo lo que quería hacer era hacerse bolita y dormir el resto de su vida.

Corea sacó la última maleta del asiento trasero, y luego agarró todo el equipaje llevándolo hacia dentro de la casa. Hong Kong empujó con gentileza a China, avisándole que debería estar caminando hacia su casa. China se tropezó, y Hong Kong lo agarró. Taiwán estaba ya en la cocina con las luces encendidas, y Corea le siguió sin ver a China a los ojos. "No…No le caigo bien a Corea, aru~"

Hong Kong miró a su hermano. China tenía su cabello alborotado y lucía pálido y aterrorizado por primera vez en su vida. Por supuesto, antes había sentido miedo, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan solo. Notó que China bajaba los ojos. ¿Acaso lo que Corea dijo era cierto? ¿Ellos eran tan fácilmente reemplazables por Rusia? "Sí le agradas a Corea. Son solo esas hormonas de adolescente haciendo mella en su cerebro. "

"Oye, ¡escuché eso!" Corea asomó la cabeza por fuera de la puerta de la cocina, mirando a Hong Kong, quien sostenía la puerta abierta para China. Corea parecía al menos más humano que sus hermanos y hermanas, pero… "¡No estoy sordo! ¡Retráctate de eso!"

"Bueno, él tiene razón" Dijo Taiwán en voz cantarina, colocando agua para hervir en la estufa. "Eres increíblemente inmaduro. Más que muchas naciones. " Corea se volvió ahora a mirar a Taiwán.

"¡Traidora!"

"No lo soy" dijo la fémina, sacándole la lengua a su hermano. "Vete, vete a tu propia casa, no te queremos aquí~" Corea se sintió inmensamente traicionado por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que Taiwán estaba bromeando. China se sentó lentamente en su silla de la cocina. Por alguna razón, la conversación y la luz brillante en contraste con el exterior no le hicieron sentirse bien, ni tampoco sentir la casa más acogedora. Lo hizo sentir cansado.

"No peleen, hablan demasiado alto" Les regañó Hong Kong. Corea le sacó la lengua a su hermano, quien rodó los ojos al techo como respuesta. Taiwán miró ambos, rió, y luego se sentó en la mesa. China se arropó aún más con la sábana.

"¡No estoy hablando alto! Estados Unidos es el gritón. ¡Nunca se calla, y por eso todo el mundo siempre está molesto con él!" Declaró Corea.

"Todos están siempre molestos contigo, también"

"¿Pero yo qué les he hecho? ¡Japón es el que siempre se mete en los asuntos de occidente!"

"Eso es porque los occidentales tienen el control del mundo ahora" Dijo Taiwán, frunciendo el ceño. "Nosotros en realidad no tenemos mucho poder, excepto Japón. Él siempre está hablándoles y andando con ellos, y lo está haciendo bien. China también, o no, ¿China?"

China no respondió.

Hong Kong miró a China y luego se dirigió a sus parientes. "Muchachos, vámonos." dijo, caminando hacia la estufa y asegurándose de apagar el fogón. Taiwán y Corea lo miraron confundidos, antes de dedicarle una mirada a China. La nación más vieja lucía como si fuera a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

"Por mí está bien" Dijo Corea de inmediato. "Y solo para que lo recuerden, ¡yo también hablo con esas otras naciones!"

"Pero eres una molestia" Dijo Hong Kong, al salir de la casa de China. Corea respondió gritándole algo que recordaba vagamente a una palabra que recordaba a un perro hembra. Taiwán los siguió luego de detenerse al lado de China por un momento y decirle.

"Asegúrate de descansar lo suficiente, ¿sí?" Dijo ella ayudando a China a levantarse de la silla. "Quedarse dormido en la mesa no es una buena idea" China no pudo discutir, así que asintió en silencio y la vio caminar hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta con un clic.

Los pasillos, a diferencia de la cocina, estaban oscuros y tenebrosos. A China le gustaba más así. Ahora mismo, no podía ver ninguna razón por la que él debería estar feliz. Pero eso, era ser egoísta. Después de todo, el mundo no se movía alrededor de él. Pero aún así, la oscuridad hacía más difícil la visibilidad, por lo que prendió todas las luces en el camino a su habitación, dejando un camino luminoso tras de sí.

China abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró, caminó un par de pasos, prendió la luz, se volvió.

Y tragó saliva.

Porque en la pared contraria a la de la puerta, habían palabras escritas. Si fueran palabras normales, China no hubiera tenido problema con ellas. Pero, las palabras estaban escritas con algo de color rojo oscuro. _Sangre._ Las palabras eran grandes, llenaban toda la pared, y parecían brillar aún más con la luz de la habitación, llenando el aire de olor a muerte. Estaban pintadas recientemente también, porque algunas letras chorreaban aún por la pared llegando hasta la alfombra blanca, manchándola. China se forzó a respirar profundamente para no desmayarse, y empezó a leer. Era un poema.

 _Un velo de oscuridad cubre el cielo  
Como la Muerte alto vuela en alas de sable  
Una sombra de brillo presunto  
Una visión del caos_

 _Una tormenta catastrófica se prepara  
Mientras los Hombres sueñan con la felicidad  
Felices en la ignorancia de lo que será  
El fin de toda la humanidad_

 _A un minuto de la medianoche  
El anochecer libera su poder  
La Lluvia de azufre en la noche  
baña la Tierra en un tumulto de luz_

 _El Bautizo de fuego ahora comienza  
Limpiando la Tierra de sus pecados mortales  
Y mientras la Tierra yace carbonizada y ardiendo  
Con la guadaña en la mano  
La Muerte observa, esperando paciente_

 _Que pronto será el tiempo de la Siega  
Y el alma del hombre será tomada  
Recogiendo la esencia de Su semilla humana  
Una Cosecha en el fin de los días_

Y debajo de eso, había otro mensaje.

 _Hola, China, ¿adivina quién es el próximo?_

China ahogó un grito y deslizó las manos cerca de la puerta sin poder dejar de mirar las letras en su pared, y con pánico tanteó la pared cercana con sus dedos buscando el interruptor de la luz para apagar las luces. La habitación se cubrió otra vez de oscuridad.

* * *

 **NT**

 *** SLK: Seven Little Killers, por las siglas en inglés.**

 *** El poema es The End of Days por Erwin Quah.**

 *** Ricardo Leyva Ramírez Muñoz** **, también conocido por el apodo de** **«The Night Stalker»** **(«El merodeador nocturno») fue un** **asesino en serie** **estadounidense** **de origen** **mexicano** **que mató a 14 personas en la ciudad de** **Los Ángeles** **entre los años** **1984** **y** **1985** **[Wikipedia]**

 **Gracias por leer~**


	10. Jack El Destripador

**Warning: Palabrotas, muchas palabrotas gracias a la awesome Bielorrusia.**

* * *

 **X. Jack El Destripador**

"Hmmm~"

"Hmmmmmmm."

"Hmmm…hn."

"Nnn…ah ha!"

"¿Encontraste algo?" Gritó Alemania de inmediato, haciendo que Italia saltara del susto. Aunque gritarle a un Italia – otra vez – vestido de detective quizás era grosero, uno tenía que considerar que Ludwig había sido arrastrado de la cama a las seis de la mañana. Ahora eran las once. Llegaron a la casa de Rusia cerca de las nueve, no hicieron nada como por una hora y luego sí llegaron a la cocina. Italia no había hecho más que hacer 'Hmmms' y 'Huh's' los últimos treinta minutos. Y para Ludwig eso era pura tortura.

Él no era tan bueno en estas tonterías detectivescas como Japón e Italia. Ellos habían resultado ser invaluables, sorprendiendo a las demás naciones en sus momentos de genialidad. Y eso le hizo sentir que era inútil y poco importante. Él sabía que Italia y Japón podrían hacer esto perfectamente sin él, y sabía que ellos estaban conscientes de eso.

Alemania se preguntaba en secreto por qué había accedido a venir aquí en primer lugar. Ah, sí. Entonces record el por qué. No tenía opción. Cuando un alemán hambriento huele wurst a primera hora de la mañana, le entra un impulso que no se puede controlar, incluso cuando está medio dormido.

E incluso cuando el wurst está atado a una caña de pescar sostenida convenientemente por un italiano.

Sí, el mundo era un lugar cruel.

"Waa~ ¡Alemania me asustaste!" Italia tembló un poco, antes de darse cuenta de que no iba a conseguir ningún gesto simpático del alemán, entonces se calmó y suspiró. "Sí…Supongo que podría decir que encontré algo."

"Bueno, ¿qué es?" Alemania no vio nada interesante cerca del fregadero donde Italia estaba. Parecía un fregadero ordinario. Sí, había una araña con una red muy grande, pero no parecía ser importante. "¿Qué encontraste?"

Italia estuvo callado por un rato, antes de inclinarse y escoger una sartén que estaba en la orilla del estante. Alemania rodó los ojos. De todas las cosas para examinar de cerca, ¿tenía que ser una sartén? "Japón…Siéntate en esa silla por favor."

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Japón?" Alemania se volvió para ver a Japón inclinado en el estante de los vasos, con la Mirada perdida, casi como si estuviera mirando a una de las tierras imaginarias de Inglaterra. "¡Japón!" el asiático parpadeó cuando Alemania chasqueó los dedos en frente de su cara.

"O-Oh, _Gomenasai,_ Doitsu-sama, Italia-san. Sólo…Me quedé pensando un momento. Mis disculpas por ser una molestia. "

"Ve~ _Nihon_ Parece que tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Qué sucede?" Italia se incline, examinando a Japón con su lupa colocándola en su ojo derecho, haciéndolo lucir gigante. "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarnos? ¡Oh! ¿Tu espionaje de Estados Unidos era ayer, no? ¿Cómo te fue?"

Japón dudó y luego habló lentamente. Alemania frunció el ceño extrañado. ¿Acaso él estaba…tratando de ocultar algo? "El acos-espionaje, resultó ser muy…beneficioso. Me…Abrió los ojos con respecto a Estados Unidos, y también me intrigó el deseo de saber más…Así que…Decidíirotravezhoy. " Japón dijo lo último en una carrera de palabras, su rostro ruborizándose ligeramente al ver las miradas de Italia y Alemania.

"E-espera" Alemania estaba muy confundido. "¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste de Estados Unidos?"

Japón abrió la boca como si fuera a responder, pero la cerró y miró al techo por un rato. "Él…Él no es culpable. Hay poca o ninguna posibilidad de que él sea un asesino. Hay…Hay…Hay… "

"¿Hay qué, Japón?" Italia se acercó aún más con su lupa. Alemania parpadeó cuando vio que los ojos de Italia se abrían emocionados, ensanchando una sonrisa en una forma ligeramente malvada. "Japón~, deja de evadir la pregunta~"

"G-Gomen, Italia-san, pero no pude encontrar evidencia de nada" balbuceó Japón. Parece que Alemania no era el único afectado por los cambios de humor repentinos del italiano.

"¿Oh? Bueno…Entonces ¿eso significa que has desistido de tu propósito? Japón, ¿por qué no te sientas un momento?" Y luego, ignorando por completo las protestas del japonés, el italiano lo empujó hacia una silla. Alemania estaba bastante confundido con lo que sea que Italia estuviera intentando hacer.

"¿Italia…?"

"Italia-san, no...No creo…"

Y para la sorpresa de Alemania y Japón, Italia empezó a llorar.

"T-tú me odias, ¿cierto, Japón?" Se quejó Italia.

"E-espera, ¿qué?" Japón estaba tan perplejo como Alemania. Al menos ahora no estaba solo. Japón hizo el ademán de moverse de la silla, pero Italia lo empujó de vuelta. El italiano miró a la nación confundida por unos segundos y rompió a llorar otra vez.

"¡Tú de verdad me odias!" Se quejó Italia, cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Comenzó a mover la cabeza adelante y atrás como tratando de consolarse. "¡Tú me odias! ¡Tú quieres que me vaya! "

"N-no, Italia-san, A mi me - "

"¡No quiero oírlo!" Italia levantó la cabeza, mirando a Alemania con las lágrimas reales que salían de sus ojos. _'¿Pero qué carajos?'_ "¡Me voy! P-porque, ¡yo también te odio!" Italia se volvió hacia la puerta, cerrándola de un golpe al salir.

…Silencio…

"¿Italia está mentalmente bien…?" Japón estaba bastante confundido y estaba pensando qué era lo que había hecho mal. Alemania le puso una mano en el hombro. Siempre se preguntaba cuándo Italia finalmente-

"¿Lo ven ahora?" Alemania y Japón se sorprendieron al ver que la puerta se abría revelando a Italia, quien entró de nuevo. Las lágrimas ya no estaban, y sus ojos estaban abiertos y felices otra vez. Su eterna sonrisa estaba de vuelta, junto con esa aura de alegría que parecía rodearlo siempre. Japón, al verlo, saltó de su silla e hizo una reverencia.

"L-lo siento mucho, Italia-san, ¡por cualquier cosa que haya hecho para ofenderte! ¡Tomaré toda la responsabilidad de mis acciones, y prometo que no sucederá de nuevo!" Sin embargo, Italia dio una risita antes de correr hacia Kiku y darle un gran abrazo.

"Aww, Japón, ¡yo no lo dije en serio!" Italia rió. "¡Sólo estaba tratando de imaginarme lo que había pasado entre Rusia y China!" Alemania parpadeó. ¿Así que esto es lo que Italia piensa que pasó?

"Italia… ¿Cómo sabes que lo que los separó fue una discusión?" Alemania preguntó. Italia sonrió, con sus brazos aún amarrando a Japón.

"Ah, sólo estoy suponiendo" Italia ladeó su cabeza levemente, aún con esa sonrisa inocente. "Quiero decir, ¡China y Rusia son inseparables! Así que pensé, que la única forma de que los asesinos los tuvieran separados era esperar a que ellos tuvieran una discusión. Entonces, ¡cuando China se fuera de la habitación, el asesino podría entrar y atacar a Rusia!"

Alemania se preguntó si Italia sabía lo estúpido que sonaba eso. "Italia…Nadie puede atacar a Rusia, escapar y aún seguir respirando" dijo en un tono más bien monótono. Italia negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado de las habilidades deductivas del alemán. Se alejó de Japón y se acercó a Alemania, inclinándose sobre las puntas de sus pies.

"Ale~mania, Ya le pregunté a los doctores que examinaron a Rusia algunas cosas" Dijo Italia con buen humor, ladeando la cabeza de forma tierna, haciendo que Alemania se sonrojara. "Rusia tuvo que ser atacado en la madrugada. Probablemente fue golpeado con algo delgado antes de que el gas lo envenenara. " Alemania se contrajo sobre sí mismo ante el término – le recordaba memorias tristes sobre Hitler y algunas otras cosas.

"Espera, ¿es por eso que estabas mirando la sartén, Italia-san?" Preguntó Japón, alisando su ropa hasta que no quedara ninguna arruga. "¿Crees que el asesino usó la sartén para atacar a Rusia luego de que China se fue?" Italia sonrió ampliamente y juntó sus manos en un aplauso.

"¡Exactamente!" Bailó hasta la sartén y la recogió, levantándola cerca de la cara de Alemania, haciendo que éste diera un paso atrás. "Creo que Rusia y China pelearon, China dejó la habitación con el fogón prendido, y como Rusia no es una persona madrugadora, ¡probablemente se quedó dormido! Lo que haría fácil el acceso del asesino a la habitación, y entonces, ¡el agarra la sartén y le pega a Rusia con el mango!"

Italia agarró la sartén de modo que el mango estaba hacia abajo, moviéndolo con el ademán de pegarle al aire. "Y entonces…Y entonces… ¡El asesino se aseguró de que la olla hirviera y se derramara el agua, y huyó!" Italia dejó caer la sartén y corrió hacia la puerta, mirando todo desde ahí y meneando sus manos frenéticamente. "¡Creo que eso es lo que pasó!"

"Sí, eso…O…" Japón lo miró con su boca torciéndose ligeramente hacia abajo. "O quizás China-san está fingiendo"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que China se hirió a sí mismo a propósito para que pareciera que…?" La voz de Alemania se detuvo, su última oración tenía un tinte delgado de horror. Italia también tenía la misma expresión, pero su mirada estaba perdida mientras analizaba esta teoría.

"China…Tendría sentido si fuera cualquier otro" Italia había perdido parte de su aura feliz. "¿Y…por qué China querría matar a Rusia? Todos sabemos que…que…Que esos dos están 'juntos'…Así que…" Japón mordió su labio inferior, incómodo.

"Si…Si China-san lo hizo…Entonces él no tendría por qué dejar la habitación" dijo Japón, mirando el techo de la habitación. "El sólo tendría que esperar a que Rusia-san se quedara dormido, y entonces todo lo que tendría que hacer sería pegarle en la cabeza y asegurarse de que el agua se derramara, encerrándose también en la cocina al mismo tiempo. Y justo antes de que sintiera que iba a desmayarse, todo lo que tendría que hacer era llamar a ese perro…Kitty, y hacer que buscara a alguien, atrayéndolo aquí y entonces parecería que China es completamente inocente. "

Alemania se tensó cuando vio a las otras dos naciones mirándole con expectativa, casi como si esperaran que escogiera un bando. "Ne, ne, Alemania, ¿quién crees que está en lo correcto?" Preguntó Italia, ansioso. "No crees que China es culpable, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? _¿Cierto?_ "

Japón frunció el ceño. "Nunca confirmé completamente mi suposición de que China-san atacó a Rusia-san. Necesitamos preguntar a los vecinos y ver si hubo testigos que hayan visto a China salir o entrar a la casa. Hasta ese momento es sólo una suposición de cómo fue atacado Rusia. Nada más. "

"¡Pero Japón!~ El solo hecho de acusar a China es –"

 _Ring…ring…ring…_

"Disculpen" dijo Japón de inmediato, saliendo de la habitación. Italia frunció el ceño ladeando la cabeza.

"¿Por qué parece como si Japón tuviera todas las llamadas importantes?" se quejó Japón, haciendo un puchero a Alemania. El rubio mantuvo su mirada fija en la puerta, donde podía escuchar débilmente la voz de Japón. Parece que estaba hablando en… ¿en…? "Oye, Doitsu, ¿Japón está hablando en chino?"

"Eso creo" dijo Alemania en voz baja al notar que el tono de Japón ahora era uno de pánico. "¿Crees que son noticias de China?" preguntó.

"Si…si son noticias, obviamente no son buenas. Entonces, ¿significa eso que China fue atacado?" Alemania notó cómo la voz del italiano subía a medida que su pánico lo hacía. "Oh, por favor…Por favor…No dejes que nadie más sea atacado…No puedo soportarlo si alguien más se muere…Ludwig, asegúrate de que nadie muera, ¿okay?"

"Okay, está bien, solo deja de gritar" murmuró Alemania. "No seré capaz de ayudar a nadie si no puedo escucharlos gritar, y tú vas a hacer que me estallen los tímpanos"

"O-oh, lo siento, Ludwig" Dijo Italia, apenado. Se veía tan avergonzado que Alemania suspiró y le puso una mano en la cabeza al italiano, acariciándole el cabello.

"Está bien…"

 _Está bien…_

 _Está bien…_

Japón entró en la habitación abriendo la puerta de un golpe, respirando pesadamente. "¡Alemania! ¡Italia! Por favor, ¡tenemos que ir a la casa de China! Hay…Hay…"

"¿Un ataque?" preguntó Alemania con un nudo en la garganta.

"N-no…Hay…Amenazas de muerte…Escritas en sangre"

Italia palideció.

 _No estaba bien._

 _Nada estaba bien._ Y por alguna razón, una voz empezó a hacer eco en su cabeza.

" _Oye, Alemania… ¿Alemania…? ¿Adivina quién es el próximo?_ "

* * *

Alemania y Japón se fueron antes que Italia. "¡Espérenme!" Ellos no prestaron atención. Italia hizo un puchero y trató de alcanzarlos.

 _Crunch._

Italia bajó la mirada extrañado. ¿Qué era lo que había pisado? Sin embargo, cuando vio lo que era, sintió escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Una lentejuela.

Una lentejuela verde.

* * *

Bielorrusia se le plantó al frente dando un golpe al suelo con sus tacones, cruzando los brazos y apretando la boca.

"Por favor, Bielorrusia~aru. ¿Me puedes dejar verlo sólo por un momento?" Rogó China, mirando a la nación que estaba justo en frente de él, bloqueándole la entrada a la habitación de Rusia. China necesitaba verlo. Especialmente luego de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Después de descubrir el mensaje, China colapsó en el suelo y se arrastró saliendo de la habitación, moviéndose silenciosamente hacia un sofá. Se sorprendió del hecho de que no lloró, aunque sus ojos estaban húmedos. Y luego de un rato de esta incomodidad, China de verdad quería llorar, lo que era un horrible signo de debilidad, en su opinión.

Había pasado esa noche en el sofá y despertó muy temprano en la mañana, bañado en sudor. Se sentía cansado, casi como si estuviera ayudando a otro país. ' _Eso, aru'_ Supuso China, ' _Debe ser mi gobierno ayudando al de Ivan, aru. Si él está vivo, eso significa que necesita ayuda, ¿verdad?_ ' Y China se aferró a la esperanza de que podía ayudarlo.

China llamó a Japón para hacerle saber que iba a salir, y le pidió que cuidara la casa por él, aparte de decirle que no se acercara a su habitación. Por supuesto, Japón siendo Japón, preguntó de inmediato qué era lo que había en la habitación. China había dado vueltas a la respuesta antes de ser forzado a escupir la verdad.

La voz de Japón empezó a mostrar pánico, alzándola a medida de que China hablaba del asunto del mensaje en la pared, un mal hábito suyo de cuando era niño. Entonces le exigió a China que saliera de la casa para que él, Italia y Alemania pudieran ir e investigar.

Así que esa era la razón por la que China estaba de pie en frente de la habitación de Ivan en el hospital, tratando – en vano – de encontrar una manera de entrar a través de la aterradora Bielorrusia.

 _Odio los lunes~aru._

"No." Dijo la voz firme de Bielorrusia. "Los doctores dijeron que Ivan necesita descansar, y eso significa que no debería haber ningún visitante hoy."

"¡Él está en coma, aru! Tiene todo el descanso que necesita" Gritó China antes de poder contenerse. Bielorrusia entrecerró los ojos preguntándose si China estaba loco por gritarle así a ¡ella! Y China, tragó saliva. Eso al menos le hizo ganar un pequeño poco de simpatía de Bielorrusia, lo que ya era algo tan grande como para que los ángeles bajaran del cielo y cantaran Aleluya.

"China, te ves como si también necesitaras descansar. Vete a casa. " China palideció más al recordar el sangriento mensaje que estaba en su pared, y rápidamente espantó el pensamiento negando con la cabeza. La poca paciencia de Bielorrusia se evaporó por completo al ver que China no se iba.

"Así que, vete" Ella apuntó al final del pasillo con su mano. Sería un gesto bastante inocente si no fuera por el hecho de que ella tenía un cuchillo en esa mano. Desafortunadamente, el cuchillo no la hacía más persuasiva sino sólo más aterradora.

"Tengo que ver-"

"A Ivan, sí, ya sé." Bielorrusia resopló. Meneó su cuchillo lentamente, haciendo que China se estremeciera. "Lo puedes ver cuando despierte."

China abrió los ojos. ¿Ella hablaba en serio? "E-eso podría tardar días, aru~, ¡semanas~aru! ¡Meses, aru! ¡No voy a esperar tanto tiempo!" Bielorrusia rodó los ojos.

"¿Y qué? Sólo piensa en el tiempo como un montón de segundos, así se irá más rápido. Y además," bajó la voz un poco "No creas que eres el único que está sufriendo por esto. ¿Crees que no estoy preocupada por mi hermano? Ajá. Así que deja de ser egoísta. Ucrania está preocupada también y está limpiándose las lágrimas cada diez segundos. No eres familia, así que no te molestes en tratar de entrar antes de que puedas. Conoce tu lugar. "

China quedó en shock, pero sólo un momento. Ese sermón le recordó lo que Corea le había dicho antes. "No me importa si no soy de su familia, aru. Yo _quiero_ ver a Ivan. Sólo por un momento, eso no le hará daño a nadie aru. " Si China había aprendido algo en la vida, era que tenías que ser paciente cuando estabas hablando con niños. Por supuesto, los niños normalmente no les apuntan a sus mayores con cuchillos, pero ésta era una excepción.

Bielorrusia negó con la cabeza. "La edad debe haberte vuelto sordo. Haré esto más fácil para que entiendas: Lár-ga-te. "

China escuchó la voz sabia en su cabeza diciéndole que diera media vuelta para poder vivir un día más, pero desafortunadamente para esa voz, China ya estaba harto. No había visto a Ivan en dos días y medio, y en su opinión, eso era lo que tenía que esperar para verlo. Así que… "No, aru. "

Escucharon un estrépito proveniente de la habitación por la que discutían.

"Ivan~aru", China abrió los ojos otra vez, sobresaltado, al tiempo que él y Bielorrusia se agolparon en la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos tratando de entrar primero.

 _Iván despertó, Ivan despertó, ¡Ivan despertó!_

Estaban muy, muy equivocados.

El sonido no había sido provocado por la nación rusa despertándose y destruyendo la habitación como Bielorrusia y China predijeron. El sonido, fue producido por una persona mucho, mucho más pequeña. Quien se había caído de la cama y estaba sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Completamente desnudo.

Luego de que Bielorrusia y China lograran entrar en la habitación, se quedaron en completo silencio al ver al pequeño niño, quien ahora los miraba. Los tres parecían estar en shock. Después de todo, no todos los días entrabas en la habitación de hospital de tu hermano/pareja y encontrabas un niño desnudo en el suelo. Y tampoco, no todos los días dos tipos desconocidos llegaban a la habitación donde apenas habías despertado sin ninguna memoria.

Sin embargo, con la capacidad de recuperación de Bielorrusia, ella fue quien habló primero. "¿Quién carajos eres?" China tuvo que admirar el volumen de su voz. Ciertamente, ella lo hizo mejor de lo que él pudo haberlo hecho. El niño puso su mirada en ella. China se estremeció ante la mirada sin emoción alguna que él tenía. Le recordaba a Japón.

El niño miró entonces a Bielorrusia con impasibles ojos violetas. El se veía increíblemente enfermo y débil, tenía oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos y cabello blanco desordenado cayéndole en toda la cara. Todo el conjunto parecía una versión pequeña de Rusia, claro, si la versión 'niño' de Rusia hubiera pasado muchas hambrunas, estuviera en los huesos y no hubiera dormido por una semana. Era de todo menos agradable a la vista, con sus costillas sobresalientes y cortas extremidades. China empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Él sabía que Ivan había lucido así muchas veces antes, cuando era un niño, y ver tal copia de esos tiempos era de verdad, muy, muy incómodo.

"… ¿Quién eres?" preguntó el niño. Su voz sonaba pequeña y frágil, como si nunca antes la hubiera usado. Tosió al final de su oración, y extrañamente eso hizo que el corazón de China se estremeciera. Le recordó cuando Hong Kong tuvo ese terrible resfriado…

Desafortunadamente, parece que Bielorrusia no sentía simpatía alguna por el niño. "¿Cómo te metiste aquí?"

El niño la ignoró por completo, y en vez de eso miró hacia China un momento. La nación más vieja se sintió aún más descolocada al estar bajo esa penetrante mirada, sintiéndose triste cuando pudo ver desconfianza en esos ojos. "… ¿Eres China, correcto?"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre aru?" Preguntó China automáticamente. Los ojos de la bielorrusa fueron de China al niño, y de vuelta a China. Entrecerró los ojos entonces.

"¿Tú lo conoces?"

" ¡N-No aru! ¡Y por favor ya aparta esos cuchillos! ¡Me asustan~aru!"

Bielorrusia no se movió. El niño tampoco, y desvió la mirada hacia ella, quien se la devolvió con disgusto. China tragó en seco sintiendo que estaba en medio de un concurso de miradas cuyo fin era matar al oponente. "O-oigan, llevémonos bien, ¿okay, aru?"

Bielorrusia no lo consideró. "…Eres un nuevo país, ¿verdad?"

El niño pequeño respondió con una tos, y luego dijo con su vocecita "La República de Nueva Rusia, un placer conocerles. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que si sigues apuntando esos cuchillos a la gente, no vas a tener amigos?" Bielorrusia empezó a tener un tic en el ojo.

"No me agrada" le dijo a China, finalizando el concurso de miradas. "Matémoslo y terminemos con esto. No necesitamos otro país que haga las cosas peores en estos tiempos malditos. "

"Maldecir te hace sonar tonta." Dijo Nueva Rusia sin pensarlo, aparentemente no estaba consciente de que no debía meterse en las conversaciones de otros. Especialmente aquellas en las que una furiosa nación femenina estaba participando. "Si no te detienes ahora, las personas van a pensar que eres mentalmente inestable" Bielorrusia cerró los ojos y exhaló con fuerza, con un espasmo en su ceja derecha.

"Piérdete. No te estaba hablando a ti."

"Por ejemplo, ahora tengo la idea de que eres una persona muy primitiva con pechos grandes. También pareces tener un temperamento difícil y una personalidad aterradora. "

"Dije _Piérdete_ "

"Y parece que maldecir está muy presente en tu vocabulario. Tal vez eso significa que estás experimentando tensión sexual con alguien"

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

"¡Voy a matar a ese malparido hijo de puta!" Rugió Bielorrusia inclinándose hacia adelante. China se estremeció y pudo tomarla por los brazos antes de que ella empalara a Nueva Rusia con uno de sus cuchillos. Quien, cabe aclarar, finalmente mostró emoción al cerrar sus ojos cuando pensó que la furiosa fémina iba a atacarlo. "¡Suéltame! ¡China, Bastardo! ¡Voy a mostrarle a este pequeño insignificante quién tiene esa personalidad aterradora!"

"Tú, obviamente," Dijo Nueva Rusia, recuperándose de su breve momento de debilidad. "Por Dios tú sí que eres una nación aterradora, ¿no?"

"¡Hijo de…!"

"¡Bielorrusia, cálmate aru! Él es una nación, ¡no sabe nada sobre nosotros aru! Sólo aleja ese cuchillo y hablemos, ¿sí?"

"¡Tú-maldito-suéltame! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy a matar a ese pequeño bastardo! ¡Nueva Rusia, no te atrevas a moverte de ahí!"

"No voy a ir a ningún lado, machorra.*"

"¿Machorra? ¡Tú! ¡Pequeña bola de mier-!"

"¡Ah~! ¿Escucho una damisela en apuros? No te preocupes, ¡el héroe te salvará!" Estados Unidos entró violentamente en la habitación, haciendo una pose, y Canadá entró tranquilamente después de él. Parecía que quería volverse y cerrar la puerta al ver la escena ante él. "Whoa! ¿Quién es ese? ¿Y qué le pasa a Bielorrusia?"

El pequeño niño tosió otra vez. "Soy la República de Nueva Rusia, y la machorra solamente está molesta porque le hice ver algunas fallas en su personalidad. " China le lanzó una mirada desesperada a Canadá, quien de inmediato ayudó al Chino a restringir a la bielorrusa, quien parecía aún más furiosa.

"¡No soy una maldita machorra! ¡Y – maldita SEA SUÉLTENME!"

Estados Unidos rodó los ojos, ignorando a Bielorrusia por completo. "Esos nombres se ponen más largos cada siglo, te digo" Murmuró para sí mismo. Luego de meditarlo un momento, sus ojos brillaron, y chocó un puño contra su palma abierta. "¡Lo tengo! ¡Te llamaré Nusia!" Nueva Ru…Disculpen, _Nusia,_ miró en silencio a Estados Unidos.

"Es _Nueva Rusia_ "

Estados Unidos suspiró de manera cómica, moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. "Sheesh, eres como Iggy. Algunos de ustedes sí que son exigentes con sus apodos… " Y de ahí, Estados Unidos empezó a decir cosas de cómo la gente necesitaba ser más flexible acerca de su nombre, lo que extrañamente se volvió en una charla sobre qué restaurante de comida rápida era el mejor.

Al tiempo que Estados Unidos declaraba que KFC necesitaba dejar de freír demasiado las papas (era malo para tu salud, y tal), Bielorrusia, Canadá y China habían perdido todo el interés en hacer pedacitos a Nusia ó detener a la machorra furiosa. Canadá, tímidamente se quitó su suéter rojo y se lo dio a la nueva nación para que tuviera algo encima.

China sonrió al ver cómo el material se expandía por el suelo, incluso con Nusia vistiéndolo. Le quedaba enorme. Canadá notó lo mismo. "Estados Unidos, se parece a ti cuando éramos niños."

Estados Unidos se detuvo y se inclinó a ver al pequeño niño con curiosidad. "Huh…Bueno, un poco. Aunque no se ve nada saludable. " El estadounidense picó la mejilla de Nusia, haciendo que el pequeño enarcara una ceja. "Hey…Esos ojos… ¿Tú saliste de Rusia?"

"Como sugiera mi nombre, sí, lo hice" Dijo Nusia prácticamente derramando sarcasmo de su voz.

Canadá se encogió. "Qué horrible nacer en un tiempo como este. Nusia, ¿eres financieramente estable? ¿Necesitas ayuda? "Nusia desvió la mirada de las demás naciones y miró al suelo. China frunció el ceño y se inclinó tras él, mirándolo.

"Yo te estoy ayudando, ¿o no?" Nusia no miró a China a los ojos, y en vez de eso asintió al suelo. Así que eso explicaba el estado de cansancio en el que se despertó en la mañana. Porque estaba ayudando a Rusia a reconstruir Moscú, y además a Nusia. Sonriendo, China puso a Nusia en su regazo, notando que la pequeña nación se tensaba en sus brazos. Era como criar otro hermanito.

Otro hermano, otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

"¿En serio?" Estados Unidos se inclinó con una mirada ansiosa. "¿Tienen McDonald's? Si no, ¡tengo que ir y construir uno de inmediato! ¿Qué tan grande quieres que sea? Y puedo ayudarte a contratar personas y comenzar una franquicia ahí…" Estados Unidos estaba feliz de hablar sobre el imperio de la comida rápida, tanto que sacó una libreta de su chaqueta de bombero y empezó a escribir menús e ideas de decoración.

"Mi pueblo no puede gastar mucho" Le avisó Nusia. "Sólo estaré aquí hasta que mi hermano mayor Rusia despierte, entonces seremos uno otra vez. " Miró sobre su hombro flacucho para mirar a China. "Mi pueblo no será controlado por un gobierno extranjero. Mucho menos por uno comunista. "

"Así que, ¿eres sólo parte de Rusia?" preguntó Canadá.

"Sí, y sólo temporalmente, pero temo que con cómo están las cosas, no voy a sobrevivir mucho tiempo" pudo decir antes de toser otra vez.

"Espera" Dijo Bielorrusia, su voz sonaba amenazadora, un hábito que adquirió de su hermano mayor. "Canadá, ¿qué están haciendo tú y tu ignorante excusa de pariente aquí?"

"Vinimos a desearle a Rusia lo mejor" Respondió Estados Unidos, feliz. "Es el mejor compañero de copas que alguien pueda tener…Y además…él…Es un muy buen oyente cuando el vodka me hace un poco más…abierto" Rió nervioso. "Así que solo quiero que sepa que cuando despierte, yo invito los tragos" Canadá le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a Bielorrusia, quien solo gruñó.

Nusia estuvo feliz por un momento, y se relajó en los brazos de China. La nación más vieja sonrió desde su puesto en el suelo, mirando cómo Estados Unidos se sentaba frente a ellos, hablando estupideces sobre papas fritas, Canadá se sentó tras él. Bielorrusia se recostó en la pared cruzada de brazos, mirando fijamente al niño como si de verdad le hubiera hecho una ofensa muy seria. China estaba feliz de haber encontrado un tranquilo ojo del huracán en medio de todos estos caóticos eventos, y se ocupó en jugar con el cabello blanco del niño.

"Necesitas un corte de cabello, aru" se dijo China susurrando, aún jugando con los mechones de cabello de Nusia que le llegaban hasta la barbilla. Nusia frunció el ceño, y para el deleite de China, el niño se acercó aún más, al parecer disfrutando de la charla de Estados Unidos. "Si tu cabello sobrepasa tus hombros te vas a parecer a ese acosador francés. "

"Yo creo que se ve lindo" dijo Canadá sonriendo, acariciando a Kumajiirou, quien estaba sentado en su regazo. Miró a China y a Nusia, y sonrió otra vez. "¡Ustedes dos se ven tan lindos! Nusia, ¿estás cansado?"

China parpadeó y se inclinó para ver el rostro del niño. Y se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, los orbes lavandas del Nusia estaban luchando por mantenerse despiertos, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos no le hacían lucir muy bien tampoco, dejando en evidencia su cansancio. Nusia miró a China y protestó "No estoy cansado, Estados Unidos, sigue hablando…" Estados Unidos rió sonoramente.

"Nope, Nusia, creo que es la hora de la siesta" le sonrió. Nusia de verdad parecía muy cansado para discutir, y simplemente volvió la cabeza de modo que ahora estaba enterrada en la camisa de China.

"…Cárgame"

" _Japón, aru~, ¿no es hora de ir a dormir ya?"_

 _El pequeño niño lo miró desde la mesa donde estaba dibujando planos para un robot gigante o algo así. Ya se veía como si fuera a colapsar en la mesa del cansancio en cualquier momento. China cloqueó con desaprobación. "Japón~aru, hora de ir a dormir. Vamos, antes de que te resfríes. "_

 _El niño parpadeó rápidamente en un triste intento de mantener sus ojos abiertos. "Un…Poco…más…" Y luego Japón sorprendió a China, al ver cómo su cabeza caía sobre la mesa, de frente, haciendo un sonido seco cuando se golpeó la frente. China se inclinó para tratar de detenerlo antes de que se golpeara, pero era demasiado tarde. Japón suspiró, admitiendo la derrota._

"… _Está bien…Cárgame."_

Nusia le extendió los brazos, esperando que China respondiera a su gesto. China sonrió y se levantó, cargando a Nusia en sus brazos. "Nos vamos a casa, aru". Canadá sonrió con tristeza cuando vio la genuina sonrisa de China. Estados Unidos vio a su hermano de reojo.

"Buen viaje" dijo Bielorrusia, suavemente desde la esquina. China asintió y Nusia simplemente murmuró algo en ruso que hizo que la bielorrusa casi se saliera de sus casillas otra vez. "Lárguense antes de que cambie de opinión sobre mantenerlo vivo. Gracias a Dios ése sólo estará aquí hasta que Rusia despierte. " Estados Unidos dio una risita.

"Parece que te gusta mucho, Bielorrusia," dijo el rubio, sonriendo mientras cruzaba sus brazos por encima de la cabeza. "No eres pedófila, ¿verdad?" Bielorrusia le gritó algo que no debe ser repetido y China lo jaló hacia afuera, dándole una última mirada al ruso antes de salir de la habitación por completo.

* * *

… _Quisiera que fueran todos ustedes los que volvieran a casa conmigo ~aru…_

 _Noviembre 17, 2012_

 _La capital de Rusia, Moscú, fue atacada, y todos los miembros del gobierno fueron asesinados. El gobierno chino mandó ayuda de inmediato y obtuvo el control temporal de país, el que fue recibido con sentimientos cruzados. Los ciudadanos chinos llegaron a Rusia a ayudar a reconstruir la capital, junto con otras ciudades importantes y carreteras._

 _Sin embargo, hubo algunos ciudadanos que no gustaron que Rusia estuviera bajo el control de China, y exigieron que ellos mismos resolvieran el problema, diciendo que "A pesar del tiempo, de las derrotas y de las victorias, la Madre Rusia será capaz de sobrevivir por sí misma sin necesidad de ser controlada por un gobierno comunista o extranjero." Desafortunadamente, estas personas fueron acalladas por aquellas que tenían miedo de la anarquía y estaban felices con la ayuda de China._

 _Las pocas personas que estaban en contra del control temporal chino, inmediatamente se juntaron en una nueva área en los alrededores de San Petersburgo, llamada La República de Nueva Rusia, la que declararon como solución temporal ante la inminente caída de Rusia, reclamando "Somos nuestra propia nación hasta que Rusia esté fuera de las manos de China y de vuelta bajo el control de los rusos. Cuando los líderes rusos sean elegidos y Moscú se alce orgullosa una vez más, seremos uno de nuevo. " Sin embargo, los nuevo rusos parecen aún estar recibiendo ayuda del gobierno chino, pero no ha habido más reportes al respecto._

* * *

China puso a Nusia gentilmente en su sofá, asegurándose de colocar una manta pequeña a su alrededor y cerrar un poco las cortinas, lo suficiente para que no entrara tanto sol. Él ya sabía por experiencia que si algo interrumpía el sueño de un niño, el mundo lo compensaría. El peor de todos sus hermanos fue Corea, el pobre hizo un alboroto cuando lo despertó el jardinero.

China se sentó en el sofá, suspirando mientras agarraba un libro del estante y lo abrió en el separador. Sin embargo, justo cuando se puso cómodo, el teléfono sonó.

China fue hacia el pasillo, levantando el recibidor inalámbrico y respondió. "¿Hola, aru?" dijo, susurrando en el recibidor y mirando de reojo a Nusia, quien solamente se movió un centímetro y siguió dormido.

Frunció el ceño cuando no hubo respuesta al principio, y entonces escuchó un sonido electrónico. Yao casi pierde la paciencia y casi cuelga el teléfono, pero una voz distorsionada lo detuvo, respondiéndole por el recibidor.

"Hola, China. ¿Adivina quién?"

China colgó como reflejo. Su pulso se aceleró y su respiración se volvió pesada. Por supuesto que sabía quién era. La misma persona que había arruinado por completo su pared de la habitación. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, China puso el recibidor en su lugar y lentamente caminó hacia el baño. Quizás si se lavaba un poco la cara…

China abrió la puerta del baño, y solo pudo contener un grito.

 _¿Me colgaste? Eso fue muy grosero_

 _Pero al menos fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para averiguar quién soy, ¿cierto? Bueno, supongo que tengo que darte puntos por eso. Sin embargo estoy algo dolido por tu falta de consideración, así que te daré una oportunidad._

 _Voy a llamar a tu casa, y esta vez es mejor que te quedes en línea._

… _¿Está bien?_

Sangre. Otra vez. Por todas las paredes. China levantó una mano, temblando, hacia su boca, cayendo sin gracia en el suelo cuando sus piernas le fallaron. También temblaban. Sintió la bilis en su garganta cuando empezó a sentir el terror.

Aquí.

El asesino estaba aquí.

El teléfono sonó.

China corrió hacia él esta vez, levantándolo rápidamente. "¿D-dónde estás, aru?"

La voz en el otro lado era la misma que antes – fría, sin emoción, y generada por computadora. Se rió. "Oh. Eres un buen chico, ¿no? Bueno, eso es un pensamiento cómodo al menos. ¿Eso significa que obtuviste mi mensaje? " China tragó en seco y asintió. "¡Maravilloso!"

China se congeló.

El asesino lo vio asentir.

El asesino podía verlo.

China aclaró su garganta y pudo repetir la pregunta, esta vez sin tartamudear. "¿Dónde estás aru?"

El asesino ignoró la pregunta por completo. "No está bien llamar a alguien así todo el tiempo, sabes. Puedes llamarme Yellow. " China cerró los ojos y sintió como si se fuera a desmayar. "Oh, querido, ¿estás bien? ¿Vas a desmayarte? Tal vez deberías recostarte al lado de tu precioso Nusia si estás tan cansado. " La sangre del chino se congeló.

"¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy haciendo ~aru?"

"¡Oh! Simple. Cámaras. Las escondí en algunos lugares. Hmm, ¿qué tal si jugamos un jueguito? ¡Se llama 'encuentra y destruye las cámaras'! ¿Qué dices? "

"…"

"Oh, querido. ¿No tienes ninguna opinión propia? Está bien, lo que yo diga es lo que se hará, porque tú no puedes decidir por ti mismo. ¡Empecemos el juego!"

"…No quiero jugar, aru"

"¿Hm? Ah, ¿no? Bueno, no es como si pudieras elegir, así que ¡vamos a jugar!" Yellow le dio una risa cruel. "Te daré la localización de las cámaras y luego tú las vas a destruir, ¿bien?"

A China se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. "No voy a hacerlo, aru"

Yellow suspiró.

"¡Por Dios! Tan terco como siempre. Bien, ¿Acaso quieres que Nusia desaparezca? ¿O acaso, prefieres que desaparezca tu queridísimo Ivan?"

"…No te atreverías a tocarlos~aru"

"Bien, lo admito. Ivan me asusta un poco. Pero no debería ser mucho problema porque está en coma aún. Y como ya debes haber adivinado que estoy en tu casa, el pequeño e indefenso Nusia no será ningún reto. Una sola puñalada será suficiente. " Yellow rió cruelmente otra vez. "Me pregunto cuánta sangre soltará el niñito antes de que desaparezca….Por completo. "

China se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, tratando de respirar bien, cerrando sus ojos. Finalmente, levantó el teléfono una vez más a su oído. "…Bien. Jugaré, aru. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

China prácticamente podía sentir la sonrisa malvada del asesino. "¡Excelente! Primero, ve a la cocina. " China cerró los ojos, suspiró y los abrió de nuevo, levantándose para entrar a la cocina, mirando alrededor. "Eso fue rápido" le halagó el asesino. "Ahora, ¿ves la bufanda colgando en el mesón?"

China sintió un peso en el estómago.

" _Estás frío," Dijo Rusia, frunciendo el ceño. China rodó los ojos, aún caminando enérgicamente sobre la nieve, sin importarle que se estuviera congelando y que sintiera como si sus dedos se fueran a caer. No se molestó en responder. Rusia insistió "No puedes engañarme. Puedo ver que tiemblas."_

" _Eso no importa, aru," Dijo China negando con su cabeza, deseando no estar arropado con sus propios brazos para mantener algo de calor. Rusia frunció el ceño una vez más. China no lo negó. "Y además, faltan sólo unos minutos para llegar a casa de Inglaterra."_

 _Rusia enarcó una ceja. "Falta una hora."_

" _¿No fue eso lo que dije aru?" Rusia rodó los ojos al cielo, suspirando de resignación._

 _China parpadeó sorprendido cuando sintió algo pesado en sus hombros. "¿Pero qué…?"Un breve momento de confusión, y luego "¡Ah! ¡Ivan! No tienes que hacer eso" China luchó para quitarse la bufanda que estaba ahora sobre sus hombros. Rusia negó con la cabeza y tomó a China por las muñecas, deteniéndolo._

"Tejí una cámara en ella" Dijo Yellow alegremente. "Si no encuentras una forma de destruirla por completo, entonces la cámara seguirá ahí. Y Rusia y Nusia aún estarán en peligro. Así que, toma tu decisión. " China dudó. "Ah, querido, no habré escogido un artículo importante, ¿o sí?" Yellow le dio su risa cruel.

China tragó en seco y caminó, recogiendo la bufanda con su mano libre. Podía escuchar a Yellow suspirando en el otro lado y golpeando algo con los dedos en señal de impaciencia. "Apresúrate, cariño. No tengo todo el día. " Los dedos de China temblaron junto con la bufanda que ahora tenía en su mano.

"Rápido, ¿sí?"

China caminó hacia la estufa. Prendió el fogón.

" _Tú la necesitas más que yo. "_

Yao sostuvo la bufanda encima del fuego.

"Eso es. Sólo un poco más. "

China cerró los ojos con fuerza.

" _O-Oh…Gracias, entonces. "_

"Ah, no te vayas a arrepentir ahora, ¡China~!"

Y soltó la bufanda.

Cayó inmediatamente. El fuego se extendió rápidamente por la tela, que pronto estaba ardiendo. La bufanda pareció morir bajo la luz de la cocina. Hubo algunas chispas y el olor de metal quemado. China gritó por lo bajo y apagó la estufa, tomando una taza de agua y lanzándola a la llama. Se apagó.

"Ves, eso no fue tan malo, ¿cierto?" Dijo Yellow, tomando un largo suspiro de felicidad. "Eso de verdad fue divertido, no te parece, ¿cariño?"

"…Divertido~aru. Ajá. "

"Definitivamente muy, muy divertido. Sigamos…" Yellow dio una risita. "Arriba. Ve, cariño, ve a tu habitación. Y también, no me siento tan seguro ahora, no puedo verte. Pero sabré cuándo salgas de la habitación y exactamente a dónde vas. Tengo cámaras en todas partes, así que más te vale no intentar nada extraño, querido. "

China dio un paso adelante y suspiró de alivio cuando su pierna no se dobló automáticamente al hacerlo. Se sentía con el cuerpo desmenguado, casi como si estuviera medio desmayado. China dio otro paso. Este fue uno firme. Y paso por paso, China fue lentamente hacia arriba, subiendo las escaleras. Por supuesto, Yellow lo estaba apresurando, y fue tan lejos como para empezar a listar las naciones del mundo en orden alfabético.

"Cambodia…Camerún…¡Ah! ¡Ya estás ahí! ¡Al fin!" Yellow no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto. "¡Señor! ¿Te tomó tanto llegar allá? ¿Acaso eres mitad caracol? " China no respondió. No confiaba en su habilidad de no sonar como un niño acercándose a la pubertad. Cuando Yellow se dio cuenta de que China no le respondería, suspiró de resignación. "Ya no eres tan divertido, cariño." Yellow sonaba decepcionado. "Ah, como sea. Este será el último por hoy, entonces. Jugaremos un poco más mañana. ¿Está bien?"

China asintió débilmente.

"¡Excelente!" Rió Yellow. "Ahora que estamos en la habitación, quiero que vayas a la mesa de noche. " China movió la cabeza, ya sin sentir miedo o dolor. Estaba cansado de este juego. Ya no le importaba más. Sólo quería despertar de esta pesadilla. "¿Ves la fotografía? Por supuesto que sí. Necesitas romper eso. "

Era una fotografía de la única vez en la que pudo ver a Japón, Hong Kong, Corea y Taiwán sonreír a la vez. Eran sonrisas genuinas. China estaba en la mitad, sonriéndole a la cámara con sus parientes rodeándole. Rusia estaba detrás de él con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, algo muy difícil de lograr en el eslavo.

Extrañamente, China ya no estaba asustado. Y anotando algo mucho más aterrador, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Simplemente agarró el portarretrato y lo lanzó al suelo, pisándolo violentamente. El vidrio se rompió, y algunos pedazos se enterraron en su pie. China lo pisó otra vez. La esquina de la cara de Hong Kong se arrugó junto con el mechón de Corea. China sintió algo muy similar a la ira crecer dentro de él, y esta vez bajó su pie más fuerte que antes, rompiendo el portarretrato por la mitad.

"Ahí lo tienes… ¿Ahora te das cuenta de lo solo que te han dejado?" Murmuró Yellow suavemente, su voz pareciendo martillar la vulnerable cabeza de China. China, en ese momento, no notó que la voz ya no era computarizada. Si se hubiera molestado en escuchar un poco, en prestar atención, podría haber averiguado quién era el asesino. Pero el pobre China en este momento…Su estado mental era algo de lo que no se debería hablar. Con Yellow haciéndole quebrarse por dentro, más y más… "¿Te has dado cuenta de lo _malos_ que son? ¿Cuán malditos son? "

"…No"

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._ China siguió pisando la fotografía, haciendo que se arrugara completamente. Primero un lado, después el otro.

"¿Por qué lo soportas?" La voz de Yellow era como miel, deslizándose y pegándose al cerebro de China. "¿Por qué soportas todo el dolor tú solo? Y Nusia…Nusia…Nusia…Nusia. Él va a terminar como los demás…Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Él también se irá y te dará la espalda. Te traicionará como los demás… ¿Acaso tú te mereces eso? "

"…No"

"Correcto, cariño. Correcto. "

Y luego un grito vino desde el primer piso.

De repente, China supo lo que estaba haciendo. Dando una queja de disgusto, se detuvo cuando iba a pisar violentamente la foto, y cayó de rodillas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡No estaba en su ser eso de perder el control! "¡Yellow! ¡Yellow! ¿Qué me hiciste, aru? " China gritó en el teléfono. Seguramente Yellow lo había hipnotizado o algo así.

En el teléfono sólo sonaba el tono.

Yellow había colgado.

China dejó caer el recibidor con horror cuando otro grito de angustia vino del primer piso. "Nusia" jadeó, levantándose rápidamente. "¡Nusia! ¡No, aru! No, Yellow, Yellow, ¡detente, aru!"

Esta vez China se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, correr a través del pasillo y llegar a la sala. Sintió un horrible peso en su corazón al ver a Nusia agitado en el sofá, gimiendo de dolor y dando pequeños sollozos de vez en cuando. Las manos del cabello blanco estaban atadas, su espalda arqueada y en sus ojos había una venda.

"C-china…Ayúda…me…" Gimió Nusia. "China…R-Rusia…Alguien…Por favor…Alguien…ayúdame…Ya no quiero ser una nación. " China se congeló al escuchar la declaración de Nusia. Nunca imaginó que el niño pudiera ser capaz de gritar, sin embargo, el pánico parecía haberlo empujado al punto de que estaba histérico. "¡No quiero! _¡A-alguien…Por favor…Haga que se detenga…Duele mucho!…_ ¡No quiero sufrir! ¡Haré lo que sea!" Nusia soltó otro horrible grito que perforó el aire de la sala.

China ya no podía soportarlo. Se despertó de su shock y de inmediato corrió hacia Nusia, quitándole la venda de los ojos. "Nusia, Nusia, soy yo, China, aru. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, no tienes por qué preocuparte más, aru. " China se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la venda estaba húmeda de lágrimas. Los ojos antes calmados y controlados de Nusia ahora estaban abiertos reflejando dolor y miedo.

"C-china…Ya no quiero ser una nación" Gimió Nusia. "Ayúdame…Quiero ser uno con hermano mayor Rusia otra vez…"

China sintió su corazón desgarrarse. Trató de ser positivo. "No digas eso, Nusia, aru. Ser una nación es divertido…" China empezó a desatar el largo y complicado nudo en la cuerda que ataba las manos de Nusia. "Puedes ver a Estados Unidos siendo estúpido…El era el que conociste hoy aru. El que quería comenzar una franquicia de McDonalds en tu casa, aru. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"…Sí. El q-que se ve c-como un estúpido, ¿verdad?" China sonrió. Nusia estaba regresando a ser él mismo.

"Sí, el que se ve como un estúpido, aru. "

China se detuvo súbitamente.

Sangre.

Había sangre colándose a través de la espalda del suéter rojo de Canadá. China le dio la vuelta a Nusia a pesar de las protestas del niño. Nusia sólo cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar en su mejilla una vez más. Horrorizado, la nación asiática levantó el suéter.

Una gran 'X' estaba tallada en su espalda.

Con un cuchillo.

Nusia había sido marcado.

 _Oye China… ¿Adivina quién es el próximo…?_

China vio un flash de amarillo afuera de su ventana de la sala. La figura se detuvo brevemente, le sonrió ampliamente y ondeó su mano en forma de saludo. Y luego desapareció.

 _Adivina…Adivina…_

Dinamarca gruñó, su cabeza cayó nuevamente en la almohada mientras su brazo se estiró para alcanzar el recibidor del teléfono. Lentamente se lo llevó a su oído, su voz sin perder una sola onza de frigidez. "Islandia…Es la jodida una de la mañana, ¿qué carajos quieres?"

Aparentemente Islandia no notó el tono de Dinamarca, porque su próxima oración estaba llena de pánico. "¡Noruega no ha llegado a su casa aún!"

Dinamarca frunció el ceño. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? Ya sabes que el muy imbécil le gusta desaparecer por horas a veces."

"¡Ya van tres días! _¡Tres días!_ "

Dinamarca se congeló.

 _¿Tres…Días…?_

* * *

 **NT:**

 ***She-male en el original**

 ***** **Jack El Destripador: (Este es bastante famoso, ¿no? xD )** **(** _ **Jack the Ripper**_ **en** **inglés** **) fue un** **asesino en serie** **de identidad desconocida que cometió varios crímenes en** **1888** **, principalmente en el distrito de** **Whitechapel** **, en** **Londres** **—así como en las áreas empobrecidas de los alrededores. El citado apodo se originó de una** **carta** **escrita por alguien que se adjudicaba los asesinatos bajo este alias, y como resultado de su difusión por los medios de comunicación, dicho nombre pasó a ser conocido por la sociedad en general. [Wikipedia]**

 **Nusia es tan lindo ~**


	11. Novias en el baño

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece esta historia, ni Hetalia. Nada es mío, ok?**

 **Notas y eso al final.**

* * *

 **XI. Novias en el baño**

Inglaterra regresó a su casa, y apenas abrió la puerta, fue saludado por un incluso más irritado que de costumbre Sealand. No hubo nada de 'Bienvenido ', ni '¿cómo te fue?'. Sólo un pesado silencio que prometía a Inglaterra una buena migraña. La pequeña nación tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba cruzado de brazos, y uno de sus pies golpeaba incesantemente el suelo como una madre impaciente.

"Fue espectacular" dijo Inglaterra sarcásticamente, colgando con cuidado su abrigo en el perchero cerca de la puerta. A pesar de su cansancio, la limpieza era importante.

"Me dejaste por una semana sin comida" le informó Sealand.

"Eres una 'nación', puedes obtener tu propia comida" le gruñó Inglaterra, pasando su mano sobre su cabeza. "Además, ¿no que ahora vives con Finlandia y Suecia? ¿Por qué me molestas a mi?" La expresión de Sealand se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Alguien necesita cuidarte. Especialmente cuando vives allí afuera solo" proclamó.

"Si 'cuidarme' significa venir aquí a evitar los deberes que Suecia te asigna, entonces estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo'"

"¡Oye! ¡Suecia es aterrador!"

"Ajá, ¿al menos fuiste a la tienda mientras yo estaba fuera?"

"¡Te acabo de decir que me dejaste aquí sin comida y además te llevaste todo el dinero!"

"¿Sabes? Cuando gritas así no puedo entender una palabra de lo que dices" murmuró Inglaterra, quitándose los zapatos. Sealand hizo un puchero y dio media vuelta metiéndose en la habitación más cercana. Luego de segundos, hubo un ruido inequívoco de cristal roto.

"¡Sealand!" Gritó Inglaterra, corriendo tras su hermanito. Sealand había adquirido el hábito de romper cosas cuando estaba furioso, y la nación más vieja sentía que cualquier cosa que él haya roto era o bonita, o viejísima, o irremplazable, o cara, o alguna combinación de las cuatro.

Cuando encontró a Sealand, Inglaterra estaba furioso de ver sus preciosos vasos en pedazos, la micronación triunfantemente pisando los pedazos como si hubiera derrotado un dragón.

"¡Pequeño mocoso!" Le dijo yendo tras él, pero lo perdió porque Sealand corrió detrás del sofá. Inglaterra cayó de bruces al suelo, suspiró, maldijo su vida, luego se puso de rodillas y empezó a recoger los pedazos de sus una vez preciosos vasos. Tal vez aún podría guardarlos.

"¡Ni siquiera me dijiste a dónde ibas!" Lloró Sealand desde su escondite

"¿Y por eso rompes un tesoro invaluable?" preguntó Inglaterra con evidente ira y frustración.

"¡Tenía que ir a ver a Francia!"

"Ah, entonces ¿perseguir a tu novio es más importante que alimentar a tu hermanito?" Inglaterra dejó caer los pedazos que tenía en su mano, su cara con un brillante rojo en las mejillas.

"¿N-novio?" repitió, su tono lleno de vergüenza ante el solo pensamiento. Duró sólo un segundo, e Inglaterra enderezó su cuello y aclaró su garganta. "Francia sólo es un imbécil que se metió en un desastre, eso es todo."

"Bueno, seguro que viajaste todo el camino hasta ese 'imbécil' para sacarlo de su desastre. A las tres de la mañana. En Moscú. "

"Y voy a regresar allá" le advirtió Inglaterra, levantándose de golpe mirando al sofá. "¿Y por qué te estás quejando de la comida? ¡Odias lo que cocino aunque es maravilloso!"

"Eso no significa que tú no puedas comprarme comida de un lugar donde realmente puedan cocinar." Apuntó Sealand, quien asomó su cabeza desde atrás del sofá, aunque no lo suficiente para que Inglaterra pudiera agarrarlo. "Afortunadamente Liechtenstein me traía comida todos los días, pero ella no se ve muy bien ahora que lo pienso."

"Su hermano fue asesinado, ¿qué esperabas?" Inglaterra suspiró, decidiendo simplemente barrer las piezas de sus vasos en vez de pasar por el problema de tratar de unirlas otra vez, sabiendo que nunca se verían igual.

"Eso, y que Austria y Hungría son sus dueños ahora" añadió Sealand.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Inglaterra. Se congeló en su camino a buscar una escoba y una pala, con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos. "¿Es en serio?" Sealand le dio una extraña mirada, que rápidamente se tornó en una sonrisa.

"Pues, sí. Ha sido la gran noticia. Luego de que Suiza fuera asesinado, el jefe de Liechtenstein accedió a ir bajo el gobierno de Austria y Hungría. De hecho, desde que Rusia fue atacado, muchos de los países más pequeños están buscando su protección. Yugoslavia, República Checa, Romania, Bélgica—Ella fue destruida en la primera guerra mundial por Alemania, ¿recuerdas? Y escuché que Romano está tratando de convencer a Italia y España que se unan también. Todos están asustados por los asesinos de naciones, así que todos quieren agruparse y protegerse unos a otros. " Explicó Sealand. "Aunque, estas son relativamente grandes noticias que ya deberías haber escuchado. ¿O es que Francia y tú estaban muy ocupados en su propio mundo como para prestar atención a lo que ocurría en el mundo real?"

"¡Cállate!" Espetó Inglaterra, tirándole una almohada que estaba cerca a la cabeza de su hermano. Sealand se escondió detrás del sofá otra vez, haciendo que la almohada pegara en la pared detrás de él. "Me sorprende que no me estés preguntando por Moscú."

"Okay, entonces ¿cómo está Moscú?" Preguntó Sealand. "¿Salvaste a tu damisela en apuros?" Inglaterra suspiró otra vez.

"Ya es suficiente con las burlas, Sealand." Le dijo, cansado. "Es malo. Realmente malo. "

"¿Cómo?"

Inglaterra no respondió en seguida, recordando la ciudad en ruinas y a Francia de pie en la mitad de lo que una vez fue la Plaza Roja. Los edificios no eran más que esqueletos. Inglaterra no había visto una sola persona viva, quienquiera que fueran estos asesinos, no mostraron piedad alguna. Vio donde la gente estaba siendo arrastrada fuera de sus casas y siendo disparada sin pudor alguno. Los soldados y los civiles estaban quietos, tirados en la calle, inertes. La ciudad de Rusia había sido quemada hasta el suelo, otra vez.

Francia había estado temblando, y su cuerpo estaba quieto y asustado. Sin embargo, lo que puso la voz de alerta en Inglaterra, fue que Francia tenía esa mirada en su rostro que sólo una vez le había visto. Había sido durante el reinado de Luis XVI, cuando casi toda la gente francesa moría de hambre. La realeza recogía impuestos altos sin piedad, y les quitaba alimentos tan esenciales como el pan, mientras ellos malgastaban a sus anchas, acumulando deudas y haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de Francis.

Inglaterra lo recordaba como si fuera sido ayer, porque hasta ahora ese había sido el único momento en que temió que Francia podría morir. Por supuesto, hubo otros tiempos en donde Francia había estado en problemas, pero esos no habían sido lo suficientemente serios para que a Inglaterra le importara. Esos no habían dejado a Francia acurrucado sobre sí mismo, llorando sobre su dolor de estómago provocado por el hambre porque se negaba a comer. Esos no habían dejado a Inglaterra con un vocabulario de sólo nueve palabras:

"Oh por Dios, por favor sé egoísta y come. Por favor".

A Francia le daban comida, por supuesto, pero todo lo que recibía se lo daba a su gente, sin siquiera guardar un poquito para él mismo. Inglaterra (incluso cuando en ese tiempo no se llevaban bien) también le trajo comida en varias ocasiones (mayoritariamente como un insulto, ¡pero la buena acción estaba ahí!) y aún así, Francia siempre, siempre terminaba dándole a alguien más cualquier pedazo de pan que caía en sus manos.

"Tu comida es horrible de todas formas", se burlaba, pero sus ojos eran vacíos, cada hueso de su cuerpo podía verse, atrapado en el pellejo del francés, completamente visible para cualquiera que diera un vistazo. Pero lo que hizo que Inglaterra quisiera llorar una vez se le pasó lo pretensioso, fue que él sabía que Francia quería comer la comida, y se odiaba a sí mismo por eso. Francia estaba hambriento y apenas tenía la fuerza para estar de pie, pero aún así no comía. Inglaterra lo consolaba y trataba de mantenerlo caliente en esos días fríos, pero él no estaba en Francia muy seguido. Tenía sus propios asuntos, pero lo visitaba de vez en cuando para ver el horror.

Había mucha gente: Hombres, mujeres, y niños, que se reunían alrededor de su nación, quien trataba de cuidarlos con lo poco que tenía. Inglaterra le miraba con impotencia, miraba cómo Francis luchaba para conseguirles comida todos los días. Había sido una de las pocas veces en su larga historia que de verdad Inglaterra había sentido respeto por Francia, incluso cuando en ese tiempo su rivalidad estaba a su máximo pico.

Francia lloraba seguido, porque no tenía suficiente comida para alimentarlos a todos, sin embargo, sin importar cuántas lágrimas derramara, siempre tenía la misma mirada en sus ojos. Era una terrible expresión que se quedaba en su rostro siempre que un niño que no era capaz de alimentarse lloraba, y una madre lo callaba. Esa dolorosa expresión reapareció en Moscú ese día.

Tan pronto como Francia levantó su cabeza y notó a Inglaterra, inmediatamente abandonó el poste donde estaba y corrió hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inglaterra y enterrando su rostro en su hombro. Estaba temblando terriblemente y a punto de llorar. Inglaterra simplemente devolvió el abrazo, dejando que su mano libre se deslizara por la espalda del francés.

" _Tonto"_ murmuró.

"Ah, ¿fantaseando sobre tu luna de miel?" Se burló Sealand, trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a su hermano mayor.

"¡Te dije que basta con las burlas!" Le gruñó, al final agarrando su pala y escoba y barriendo los pedacitos del suelo. Luego de un momento, se dirigió al sofá y preguntó lo que le había tenido rondando en la cabeza por una semana. "Entonces, ¿Rusia está muerto?"

"¡No!" Exclamó Sealand, saliendo de su escondite. "Wow, ¿Qué tan adentro estabas en el trasero de Francia que ni siquiera has escuchado eso?"

"¿Escuchar qué?" demandó Inglaterra, botando el contenido de la pala en su caneca.

"¡Tú estabas en Moscú! ¿O fuiste a la casa de Francia por una semana para- ?"

"Fui a la casa de Francia justo después de que llegué a Moscú, y me quedé una semana para asegurarme de que no se tirara del primer barranco que viera" Le interrumpió Inglaterra, haciendo nota mental de golpearle a Estados Unidos por llenar la cabeza de Sealand de porquerías. "Ya sabes cómo es con cosas como ésta. Desde el Reino del Terror, la cosa con Napoleón, y ser invadido por Alemania en la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial, no puede soportar la sangre."

"Sí, _supongo_ " Admitió Sealand, haciendo un puchero ahora que no había ninguna razón para burlarse. "Seguro que ha pasado por muchas cosas"

"Ahora, dime qué le pasó a Rusia" ordenó Inglaterra.

"Él está en coma" Respondió

"¿En coma?"

"¡Sí, en coma!" le gritó Sealand. "Tienes un mal hábito de nunca escuchar, ¿cierto?" A esto, Inglaterra agarró la cabeza de su hermano y enterró sus nudillos en la parte superior de la cabeza de Sealand.

"¡Auch! ¡Arthur, eso duele!" Lloró Sealand, tratando de escapar del agarre de su hermano.

"La única cosa buena que tu hermano idiota inventó fue esto"

"¿Cuál hermano idiota? ¿Tú o Estados Unidos?" Y a esto, Sealand inclinó su cuello hacia atrás y lamió el puño de Inglaterra.

"Ah, ¡qué asco! " exclamó, soltando a Sealand, quien regresó a esconderse tras el sofá.

"Así que Rusia está en coma, y Liechtenstein está bajo el control de Austria y Hungría, ¿hay algo más de lo que me haya perdido?"

"Bueno, todos los oficiales del gobierno de Rusia fueron asesinados después del ataque. Hubo revueltas políticas, y ahora una nueva nación ha nacido. "

"¿Una nueva nación?" preguntó Inglaterra.

"Uh huh. La República de Nueva Rusia. Aparentemente, gracias a la alianza entre China y Rusia, si uno de los dos caía en la anarquía, el gobierno más estable tomaría el control del pueblo."

"Ah, así que él es anticomunista, y se separó de Rusia." Concluyó Inglaterra. "No sobrevivirá mucho tiempo, no sin ayuda".

"Ahora que lo mencionas, él se ve muy enfermo." reportó Sealand. "Él está viviendo con China y aceptó su ayuda mientras tanto, aunque no puedo decir que es muy buena idea. "

"Ah sí. Escuché que China fue encontrado cuando atacaron a Rusia."

"China también ha recibido amenazas. " los ojos de Inglaterra se abrieron como platos. "Oh no. ¿Qué precauciones ha tomado?"

Sealand entrecerró los ojos e Inglaterra sintió una repentina tristeza ante lo adulto que se veía.

"No estoy seguro de qué está haciendo para protegerse, pero aparentemente habían mensajes escritos en sangre en la pared de su cuarto. También, Nueva Rusia fue atacado"

"Maravilloso" dijo con sarcasmo "Me voy a dormir"

"¿Qué? ¿Acabas de regresar y no vas a alimentarme?" Se quejó Sealand patéticamente.

"Fue un viaje largo y estoy cansado" Murmuró Inglaterra, caminando hacia el pasillo que iba a su habitación. "¡Aliméntate solo!" Le gritó por encima de su hombro al abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

"Pero-"

Inglaterra cerró la puerta de un golpe antes de que pudiera escuchar a Sealand terminar.

* * *

"¿Por qué te estás envolviendo los pantalones con cinta adhesiva?" Preguntó España, confundido por el hecho de que Romano estaba envolviendo un rollo de cinta plateada alrededor de su cintura.

"Francia viene hoy" respondió Romano con su siempre ceño fruncido en la cara. España lo miró por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

"Ah bueno, eso lo explica todo"

"Ajá" respondió. Desearía que España lo dejara en paz. Ya era suficiente con la idea de tener a Francia cerca de él, y la personalidad despreocupada de España sólo lo irritaba más.

"Y…¿Por qué Francis viene?" Preguntó España, sentándose en una silla y colocando los pies arriba. Este gesto le indicó a Romano que España no tenía ninguna intención de irse, y esto lo irritó aún más. Romano era conocido por su horrible temperamento, y le dirigió a España una fea mirada antes de regresar a su trabajo. Aseguró una capa más de cinta y luego la puso sobre una mesa cercana.

"Listo". Dijo Romano. "Veamos si ese pervertido trata de tocar algo ahora." España se rió de buen humor.

"Tú aún no contestas mi pregunta"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo que hacerlo?" Le gruñó Romano. "Ya es suficientemente malo que mi hermano idiota esté jugando al detective con el bastardo-patatas y el robot antinatural cortés"

"No estoy tratando de jugar al detective, sólo tengo curiosidad. Eso es todo." Le dijo España con gentileza. Romano lo estudió con la mirada por un minuto. España poseía un aura tan tranquila que siempre conseguía calmar el temperamento de Romano. Tal vez ese era el por qué podían vivir juntos. Incluso ahora, Romano sintió que la tensión se le quitaba de encima, pero su expresión no se suavizó, todo lo contrario de hecho.

"Quiere convencerme de que Italia, tú y yo no nos vayamos con Austria y Hungría" Respondió Romano. "Ya sabes cómo es con todo eso de los imperios desde la cuestión de Napoléon, y eso de que lo invadió Alemania. Aun así, él fue quien encontró a Moscú en ruinas, así que no comprendo por qué está en contra de que tengamos protección extra". España sonrió. "¿Qué?" Preguntó Romano. "¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?"

"La última vez, no se refirieron a eso como 'un imperio'". Respondió España, en su tono muy paciente. Romano odiaba cuando le hablaba así, eso hacía muy difícil el actuar rudo y frío con él. España tenía un corazón noble, y tanto como Romano se llenaba la boca diciendo que tales cosas no le importaban, secretamente le gustaba el afecto que recibía del español.

""Bueno, como sea que lo llamen" continuó Romano "El punto es, que podríamos tener poderosos aliados ahora"

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿bajo otra nación?" Preguntó España en ese tono que Romano odiaba tanto. "Eventualmente estos asesinos de naciones serán encontrados y derrotados, pero entonces, serás aún parte de Austria y Hungría. Aunque, " España pausó un momento, ensanchando su sonrisa "Me hace feliz pensar que te importo lo suficiente para convencerme de algo que crees que me mantendrá seguro" Romano sintió el rubor en sus mejillas, y apartó la cara abruptamente, haciendo un ruido de fastidio.

"Simplemente no quiero limpiar las manchas de tu sangre de la alfombra nueva"

"¿Eso es todo?" Dios, Romano odiaba cuando España actuaba tan gentil. Odiaba la actitud pasivo-agresiva que usaba para enfrentar sus problemas, y también sus estúpidos y afectuosos ojos cafés, y también su estúpido y ondulado, suave cabello. Todo acerca de él era molesto, casi tan molesto como Feliciano.

Romano se encogió al sentir los brazos de España rodearlo por sus hombros, y la cabeza del español en su espalda. Sintió que parte de su piel se erizaba donde algunos de los flecos del cabello de España le tocaban. El corazón de Romano se aceleró y las palmas de sus manos estaban comenzando a sudar.

Esto era lo que le molestaba más de España. Era la forma en que lo hacía sentir. Claramente dejaba que se diera cuenta del hecho de que se preocupaba mucho por él, y lo cuidaba, tanto como a Romano le gustaba negarlo. Ya lo había aceptado consigo mismo, le tenía afecto a español, y le gustaba que lo cuidara, pero jamás lo había hecho en frente de él.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Preguntó Romano, aunque su cuerpo agradeció la suave calidez del contacto. "¿Acaso te he dado permiso para tocarme?" escuchó a España reírse tras él.

"No, pero decidí correr el riesgo".

"¡Quítate!" Ordenó Romano, aún gruñendo. Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego España suspiró profundamente. El italiano iba a voltearse y estaba dispuesto a pegarle al español en la cabeza, pero sus movimientos se congelaron cuando sintió los labios de España rozarse con su mejilla. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y tuvo miedo de desmayarse de la emoción. España era el único que lo hacía sentir así, y eso le molestaba muchísimo, porque siempre quería más de eso. Siempre.

Sin embargo, la euforia se evaporó tan pronto como lo escuchó hablar.

"¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

Su voz no sonó frágil ni tampoco había ningún indicio de que fuera a romper en lágrimas, pero sonó herido de todas formas. Por primera vez en su vida, Romano se arrepintió de ser tan frío como era. Sabía que España estaba dando lo mejor de sí, y él le había retornado ese afecto sólo en una o dos ocasiones. De cierta forma, tenía a España amarrado a una cuerda, jalándolo hacia él cuando quería y pateándolo lejos cuando ya no, sin importarle sus sentimientos.

 _¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?_

Esas palabras dolían. Romano de verdad quería decirle a España qué tanto lo quería, quería decirle que era la única nación en el mundo que lo hacía relativamente feliz, mientras el resto sólo eran idiotas. Y tanto como le molestara su presencia, Romano lo amaba. Lo amaba muchísimo, sin embargo, lo que salió de su boca fue

"Porque eres un idiota"

Más silencio. Luego, Romano sintió que los brazos que lo rodeaban se retiraban de su lugar.

"Debo ir a ver a mi jefe" Dijo España, regresando a su usual tono risueño de voz, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. "Diviértete con Francia, ¿está bien? Te veré en la noche" Hubo pasos y luego lo vio salir cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

"¡Maldita sea! exclamó Romano para sí mismo. ¿Por qué él siempre hacía eso? ¿Por qué España siempre lo hacía sentir culpable por ser tan malo con él? Romano dejó escapar un suspiro antes de irse a la cocina, a esperar a Francia. España era sólo un gran bebé, eso era todo. De todas formas, sonaba muy bien cuando se fue.

Romano entró a la sala y se detuvo para revolver su cabello con la mano en señal de frustración. La puerta principal por la que España se había ido estaba justo ahí, mirándole fijamente. Aún sería capaz de alcanzarlo y disculparse si salía ahora mismo. No, no, Romano sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando el pensamiento.

"Gran bebé" se repitió a sí mismo mientras miraba la acusadora puerta. "Siempre tratando de hacerme sentir culpable. Apuesto lo que sea a que está allá afuera esperando a que yo vaya tras él. Que se joda, él y sus novelas cursis."

"Pareces nervioso" una pequeña y cruel voz le dijo tras él. Romano se volvió y mantuvo la respiración al ver al intruso. La persona estaba vestida completamente de negro, con una máscara blanca ocultando su rostro.

"¿Cómo te metiste en mi casa?" Demandó Romano, abriendo sus ojos con terror y cayendo en cuenta en la situación en la que estaba. Recordó lo que Italia había dicho acerca de los asesinos de naciones con máscaras y luchó con el pánico que se apoderaba de él. Algo dentro de él rezaba por que esto fuera sólo una especie de broma enferma. "¡Lárgate!"

"Esperé días para tener la perfecta oportunidad para conocerte" El asesino de máscara blanca se apoyó con la espalda en la pared de manera perezosa. El movimiento reveló el extremo de una bolsa que el asesino llevaba en su hombro. "Tu esposo dejó la puerta abierta cuando se fue llorando. ¿Qué clase de esposa eres tú?"

"¡Lárgate!" Gritó Romano, retrocediendo lentamente. Clavó sus ojos en aquella bolsa, imaginando lo peor. Tal vez el asesino ya había matado a otra nación y ahora cargaba las partes de su cuerpo en esa bolsa, o peor aún, eran instrumentos de tortura.

"Eso es bastante grosero" El asesino suspiró, mirando a Romano por encima del hombro. "Tendré que enseñarte algunos modales, por tu propio bien, y por el de tu querido esposito" Romano ya había tenido suficiente. Este sicópata no le iba a 'enseñar' nada. Volviéndose abruptamente, corrió hacia la puerta principal, pero entonces escuchó un 'clic'. Fue suficiente para congelarse. Ya había escuchado ese sonido tantas veces antes, que sabía que el siguiente ruido lo dejaría horriblemente herido o muerto. Su mente recordó al bastardo de las papas y la diminuta pistola que cargaba siempre. Una pequeña risita se escuchó tras él.

"Ah, ah ah, nada de salir huyendo" le molestó el asesino. Romano volteó la cabeza para confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. El asesino estaba apuntándole con un arma directamente a él. Romano pensó que quizás él aún era capaz de esquivar las balas, y sus ojos escanearon la habitación. Había algunos sofás que podría usar para cubrirse y la puerta no estaba tan lejos de ellos.

El asesino notó el camino que trazaba su mirada y dejó escapara otra risita. Era como la risa de una muñeca en una película de terror.

"Yo no correría si fuera tú" Aconsejó el asesino, moviendo el arma hasta que apuntó a una de las rodillas de Romano "No quiero matarte todavía, pero sé dónde dispararte para que no mueras. Después de todo, aprendí del mejor."

"Tú, ¡maldito sádico!" Romano espetó. Tenía que haber una salida, seguramente su gente sería capaz de...Su gente…

No era suficiente atacar una nación físicamente para matarla, tenían que atacar también su corazón. Tenía que matar los líderes de esa nación y quemar todas las ciudades importantes en su suelo. Rusia quedó en coma porque los asesinos sólo fueron capaces de derrumbar a Moscú y a ciudades pequeñas alrededor de ella. Suiza fue erradicado por completo y sus sobrevivientes fueron despachados a todas las partes de Europa.

El dolor vino como el cemento sobre su cabeza. Romano repentinamente sintió como si cada articulación en su cuerpo fuera torcida y se le hubiera quebrado todos los huesos. Gritó en su agonía y cayó al suelo, acurrucándose. Así que éste era el dolor que sintió Suiza antes de morir.

"No te preocupes, seguramente tu hermano está sintiendo lo mismo justo ahora" se burló el asesino "Roma es una ciudad importante, ¿cierto?" Romano sintió una nueva oleada de miedo a través de su espina.

"D-deja a...Feliciano...en paz" jadeó, con lágrimas de agonía corriendo por sus mejillas. Nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan intenso, y sabía que Feliciano no sería capaz de soportarlo.

"Oh, no te preocupes, sólo porque destruyamos la capital no significa que la nación muere. Mira a Rusia por ejemplo. Green casi se mete en un gran problema por eso, o sea, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Pegarle en la cabeza? No, tienes que asegurarte de que estén muertos. Luego Yellow, jugando con su comida. Es como un gatito, y tu amigo China resultó ser el pequeño ratón. " El asesino se detuvo, notando que se estaba saliendo de contexto "Como sea, tu hermanito será exento...Por ahora".

El asesino de máscara blanca dio un paso adelante, y a través de la agonía, Romano sintió que sus músculos se tensaban. Tenía que moverse, tenía que levantarse. La realidad lo golpeó, éste podría ser el último momento en que estaba con vida, había tanto que quería hacer, tanto que decir. Tenía que decirle a España que lo sentía. Luego recordó algo. Francia venía a visitar hoy.

Había esperanza. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aguantar hasta que llegara. Romano nunca había pensado que en realidad quería a Francia en su casa, pero ahora prácticamente taladraba la puerta principal con la mirada, la cara de Francia se convirtió en la cosa más bonita de todos los tiempos en la cabeza de Romano.

"Francia" Susurró Romano. El asesino se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, ahora apuntando el arma a la cabeza de Romano.

"¿Perdón?"

"¡Francia vendrá hoy!" Gritó Romano, pero se retorció cuando sintió otra ola de dolor en su espalda. En su cabeza, su gente estaba gritando de agonía. Había sido tomado por sorpresa, inconsciente del peligro, y supo que debía haber convencido a Feliciano y Antonio a que fueran bajo la protección de Austria y Hungría antes.

"Francia, ¿eh?" murmuró el asesino, su mano enguantada apretando el dedo en el gatillo "Quizás se ponga interesante esto" Desde la mesita, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de ambos. Romano sintió ahora como si le atravesaban las costillas, el dolor seguía siendo insoportable. "Bueno, ¿quién podrá ser?"

Romano siguió jadeando, y la máquina contestadora apareció. Escuchó su propia voz irritada saliendo de los parlantes.

"Hola, esta es la casa de Italia del Norte e Italia del Sur, y ocasionalmente España, si no lo he echado. Si queremos te llamaremos, si no, o si eres el bastardo patatas, entonces no, así que deja un mensaje después del maldito tono" Sonó un beep, y Romano recogió sus manos en puños mientras su espalda era recorrida por espasmos.

"Ah, Lovino, es Francia.. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo llegar a nuestra reunión de hoy. Verás, Seychelles está muy enferma, y de verdad necesito quedarme hasta que se mejore. Lo cual es una pena, porque había hecho los más maravillosos _soufflé au fromage_ para nosotros. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando su economía mejora un poco y se pone a gastar, gastar, gastar. De todas formas, apenas empezó su enfermedad, y se mejorará pronto, pero quiero asegurarme de que su recuperación sea completa. Así que cuando puedas llámame y nos ponemos de acuerdo en otra fecha. _Au revoir!"_ Hubo otro beep.

"¡Ah! ¡Debes estar bromeando!" Gritó Romano. El asesino rió salvajemente, antes de continuar su camino hacia él. Romano dio una vuelta para quedar sobre su estómago e intentó arrastrarse para huir, pero fue detenido cuando la mano del asesino le agarró el cuello de su uniforme y lo arrojó al suelo dejándolo boca arriba. Para su horror, el asesino empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el baño.

"Vamos a tener un poco de diversión antes de que te mate" dijo. Romano estaba aterrado de pies a cabeza, lleno de pánico, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sus brazos y piernas no le respondían, sentía como si estuvieran llenos de cemento. Al menos había dicho que Feliciano iba a estar bien, y eso le consolaba un poco.

Su gemelo menor era molesto hasta decir no más, pero aun así, se preocupaba mucho por él. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que su bienestar estaba garantizado gracias a que el bastardo patatas estaba con él; y tanto como lo odiaba, Lovino sabía que el alemán nunca dejaría que le pasara algo malo a Feliciano.

El asesino siguió arrastrándolo lentamente, en dirección hacia el baño, y supo que ésa muy probablemente sería su tumba. Lo empujaron hacia la pared y sentía que su cabeza se iba a partir por la mitad, así que no luchó. No tenía caso, a estas alturas ya sabía que el asesino era mucho más fuerte que él.

En vez de eso, empezó a lamentarse. ¿Por qué no le dijo a España lo que quería decir? El asesino, ahora jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo de arrastrarlo, finalmente llegó al baño. Las botas de Romano fueron lo último que desapareció antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

* * *

Aunque muchas naciones tenían serias dudas acerca de la inteligencia de Italia, una cosa de la que siempre se había enorgullecido ha sido ser capaz de cocinar una pasta increíble. A primera instancia, la inteligencia y la pasta estaban eran asuntos completamente aislados, pero fue por esta comparación que Italia, Alemania y Japón habían llegado tan lejos en su investigación.

Para crear la mejor pasta, se necesita una asombrosa salsa, se deben buscar los ingredientes perfectos. Italia, entonces, veía el misterio como la salsa y las pistas como ingredientes. Todo se traba de ver cómo encajaban. Justo como las especias, las pistas tenían que ser combinadas en una forma específica para llegar a la conclusión correcta, o el sabor correcto. La pasta, entonces, era la identidad de los asesinos.

Esta ruta de pensamiento le daba hambre, pero lo mantenía alerta, especialmente observando la sangre en las paredes de China. A pesar de la insistencia de Japón de que podría haber muchas pistas, en realidad no las había. O no muchas, al parecer. Italia había revisado las paredes con su lupa, buscando alguna huella dactilar o alguna mancha extraña, pero este asesino fue muy cuidadoso. A diferencia de los otros, éste no había dejado ninguna lentejuela en la escena, pero Italia estaba convencido de que cada asesino vestía una máscara de diferente color por las decoraciones verde y blanca anteriores. De todas formas, eso no ayudaba mucho con este asesino en particular, o en encontrar la identidad de los otros. Todo lo que hacía era tener una idea de cómo operaban, es decir, bajo un líder. Esta información era útil en algunos aspectos, pero no en este.

La sangre había sido aplicada por un dedo, sí, pero el dedo estaba tras un guante. Todo había sido hecho perfectamente. No había gotas de sangre en ninguna parte de la casa de China aparte de su cuarto, lo que significaba que el asesino no había arrastrado un cuerpo consigo. Italia concluyó que probablemente, lo que hizo fue drenar a la víctima y colocar su sangre en un contenedor, y eso fue lo que llevó a la escena del crimen.

Luego de compartir esto con sus compañeros, notó que Alemania palideció de un momento a otro, mientras Japón tenía una determinada mirada, concluyendo que quien sea el acosador de China, era alguien erudito y también disfrutaba de los juegos. Ambos hicieron una lista de naciones que encajaban en ese perfil. Los principales sospechosos incluían a Inglaterra, Bélgica, Francia y muy al pesar de Alemania, Austria. De todas formas, era sólo una posible lista, pero nada más. Italia encontró los ingredientes para esta escena del crimen, pero aún no se mezclaban bien para obtener el sabor correcto. Se sintió como si se hubiera estrellado con una pared. No sabían de quién o qué era la sangre, y sin huellas dactilares o gotas en el suelo que indicaran que un cuerpo fue arrastrado o cargado hacia la escena, realmente no había nada que pudieran hacer más que decirle a China que fuera muy cuidadoso.

Por supuesto, los tres quedaron bastante sorprendidos cuando China regresó a su casa trayendo un niño dormido que lucía exactamente como Rusia, sólo que muy pálido y casi muerto. China se veía más feliz de lo que había sido en un largo tiempo, pero Japón no parecía compartir su entusiasmo mientras China explicaba cómo un pequeño grupo de la gente de Rusia se había separado de él para crear la República de Nueva Rusia.

"¿Así que ahora estás reemplazando a Ivan?" Le dijo, molesto. Italia y Alemania le miraron sorprendidos y preocupados. La sonrisa de China enseguida se tornó en una expresión de miseria, furia y dolor. Apretó el cuerpecito del niño contra él como si fuera a desaparecer si lo soltara.

"No, ¡él es parte de Ivan, aru!" Respondió en su defensa, su voz quebrándose antes de tornarse en un casi inaudible susurro "Él es la única parte que me queda, aru" El último atisbo de su amado que tenía ahora, era en forma de un niño que muy probablemente moriría en un año o menos.

Italia notó un poco de culpa en los ojos de Japón. Y para hacer la situación peor, Japón se fue, haciendo todo más incómodo, diciendo que tenía que hacer cosas con Estados Unidos.

Ahora los tres caminaban hacia la casa de Alemania, ya que encontraron un callejón sin salida en la casa de China, ahora tratarían con un ingrediente diferente. Había llegado a la conclusión de que si Austria o Hungría tenían algo que ver con los ataques, sería capaz de averiguarlo hablando con ellos. Ansioso por limpiar el nombre de Austria, Alemania accedió de inmediato. Alemania aún no había perdonado a Japón por abandonarlos por ir a perseguir a Estados Unidos solo.

"¿Sabes, Japón? Has evitado todo este asunto con Estados Unidos" observó, tratando de que su voz sonara casual.

"No era nada importante" Respondió Japón "No encontré nada que lo conectara a Suiza ni tampoco a su jefe"

"Entonces, ¿qué encontraste?" Italia notó cómo la cara de Japón se oscureció sólo un poco, y también que se sonrojaba.

"Nada, Alemania. Eso es todo. No encontré absolutamente nada. Él ha estado bajo mucha presión de su jefe, eso es todo. Sus estados han estado desapareciendo también".

"¿En serio?" Italia preguntó "Así que los asesinos están yendo tras los subordinados también. Es mejor decirle a Canadá que cuide a Quebec y Newfoundland"

"Sí, y eso lo ha dejado muy agotado." Japón suspiró. "Sus estados están desapareciendo y su jefe lo tiene al borde de la locura"

"¿Qué estados han desaparecido?" Preguntó Alemania. "¿Y cómo ha reaccionado la gente?"

"Hasta ahora, sólo Maine, Oregon y Michigan. Han podido mantener a la gente al margen, pero no estoy seguro por cuánto tiempo" Reportó Japón, frunciendo el ceño "Todos son estados del norte, cerca de la frontera con Canadá"

"¿Estás diciendo que Canadá tiene algo que ver en esto?" Demandó Alemania. Japón negó con la cabeza.

"No estoy afirmando nada, sólo hago hipótesis. De eso se tratan las investigaciones, Alemania, de hacer hipótesis."

"Has ido muchas veces a ver a Estados Unidos. ¿Por qué?"

"Le ofrecí mi ayuda, eso es todo" Italia supo que Alemania no se lo creía, pero extrañamente, la nación más alta permaneció callada hasta que llegaron a su casa.

"¡West!" Alemania del Este, o como él prefería, Prusia, llamó a su hermano tan pronto como lo vio asomarse. Prusia estaba en medio de un montón de pollitos, tratando de alimentarlos, con uno de ellos sobre su cabeza. Prusia caminó entre los pollitos para saludarlos, y ellos lo siguieron como si fuera su madre.

"Gilbert, ¿por qué tienes a ese sucio animal en tu cabeza?" Preguntó Alemania, con un suspiro. Italia se inclinó para acariciar las cabecitas de los pollitos, sonriendo en silencio mientras los veía piar. Japón solo los observaba desde atrás, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.

"¡Zwölf no es sucio!" Le dijo, tomando el pollito en sus manos y agarrarlo de manera protectora hacia su pecho. Italia ladeó la cabeza ante el curioso nombre del mismo.

"Ve~ ¿Zwölf no significa Doce en alemán?" Preguntó.

"Sip"

"¿Por qué se llama como un número?" Preguntó Italia

"Oh, por el amor de Dios" murmuró Alemania, enterrando su cara en sus manos al tiempo que Prusia ensanchaba una sonrisa.

"Él mató a doce personas" explicó Prusia con orgullo. "Eso es porque es asombroso como su papi" Acarició el pollito con ternura "Sí, ¿quién es asombroso? Tú lo eres, ¡Sí! ¡Tú lo eres!"

Italia sintió que su estómago se hundía mirando al pollito, quien dio un pequeño "pío" y movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Ahora lo miró otra vez, y notó cómo sus ojitos negros y vacíos se veían. En la mente de Italia, el fuego explotaba detrás del ave, y música dramática sonaba alto. La nación tragó en seco, parpadeando rápidamente para deshacerse de tal imagen, y fue a esconderse tras Japón, quien también parecía algo incómodo.

"¿Cómo hizo eso, Prusia-san?" Preguntó Japón

"Pues-"

"No preguntes" Les interrumpió Alemania "¿Ya llegaron Austria y Hungría?" Prusia entrecerró los ojos mientras acariciaba la delicada cabecita de Zwölf.

"Sí, ya llegaron" Confirmó. "¿Para qué los llamaste?"

"Son sospechosos" Respondió Japón "Queremos hacerles algunas preguntas"

"Ah" Respondió Prusia, colocando a Zwölf en el suelo, perdiéndose en todo ese mar de amarillo.

"Sí, llegaron hace poco, y conociendo a Austria, ahora mismo probablemente está hurgando la basura"

"Seguramente" Coincidió Alemania.

Justo como lo habían predicho, cuando la cuarta nación entró, el cuadro era tal como lo habían imaginado, con Austria hurgando en la basura. Hungría estaba a su lado, molesta.

"Roderich, querido" Le susurró, llamando su atención con un par de golpecitos de su dedo en el hombro. Lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Alemania mientras Austria se incorporaba con un litro de leche en la mano.

"¡Esta leche sólo está pasada de un día! ¡Qué desperdicio!" declaró, ajustando sus lentes.

"¡Roderich!" Le regañó Elizabeta

"Sí, Elizabeta, ¿qué?" preguntó, obviamente molesto por la intervención de su esposa. Hungría desvió la mirada hacia Alemania "Ah, Alemania, fue muy amable de tu parte invitarnos. No hemos podido hablar en mucho tiempo" Dijo de forma cortés "Ahora, sobre esta leche…"

"¡Roderich!" Exclamó Hungría. "¡Coloca eso de vuelta a la basura en este instante! Tú, ¡entre todas las naciones debe saber que hurgar en la basura de los demás es grosero y también raro!"

Su expresión se suavizó al ver a sus anfitriones. "Italia, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, querido" Italia le sonrió al correr a los brazos de Hungría y apretarlos fuertemente

"Te extrañé mucho" Dijo él, feliz.

"También yo" Respondió ella. Detrás, Austria intentaba ir a la basura otra vez. Hungría, sin siquiera voltearse, lanzó una advertencia "Amorcito, si tocas esa caneca de basura otra vez, no me pondré ese vestido de seda negra esta noche" Austria detuvo sus movimientos.

"¿El del lazo abre-fácil?"

"Ese mismo"

"¡P-pero el desperdicio!" Insistió Austria "Muchas de estas cosas-"

"Nada de sexo" Interrumpió Hungría. La cara de Austria se puso pálida.

"Oh Dios"

"¡Yo no necesitaba oír eso!" Gritó Prusia, cubriendo sus orejas. Alemania tosió, incómodo.

"Necesitamos entrar y hablar" Les recordó.

Italia se sentó al lado de Alemania y trató de agarrar su mano, pero frunció el ceño cuando Alemania la apartó. Japón se sentó en silencio al otro lado de Alemania, mientras Prusia se sentó en un lado del sofá. Austria y Hungría se sentaron en el sofá opuesto a donde estaban los otros cuatro.

"Así que, ¿qué podemos hacer por ti, Alemania?" Preguntó Hungría

"Miren, ustedes son mis amigos, así que siento que debo advertirles que muchas naciones los tienen como sospechosos de ser parte de los asesinos de países" Respondió Alemania, Austria y Hungría intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Austria hablara.

"Aunque admito que este asunto ha sucedido en un período conveniente para nosotros, te aseguro que ni Hungría ni yo tenemos algo que ver en los ataques a Rusia o Suiza"

"Además, Alemania, queremos ayudarte" Agregó Hungría. "Después de todos estos años, los aliados aún te están haciendo pagar reparaciones por la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Incluso antes del colapso de la Unión Soviética, Francia insistió en que pagaras".

"Él tiene todo el derecho de querer verme sufrir" murmuró Alemania, sus palabras llevando la culpa que sentía. Italia notó lo triste que Ludwig se sentía.

"Oh, no fue tu culpa" dijo Italia, dándole a Alemania una gentil sonrisa. La nación más alta desvió la mirada hacia sus manos.

"Fue mi culpa. Yo le creí a mi jefe. Yo creía en él. Yo pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y toda esa gente…" Se detuvo, tragando en seco. "Los odié a todos" susurró. "Odié a cada hombre, mujer, y niño que caminó hacia esos campos". Su voz ganó volumen y sus manos se volvieron puños. "Le hice cosas horribles a Francia en las dos ocasiones, básicamente tiré media población de Polonia a un loco Rusia, ataqué a Bélgica cuando ella era neutral, y fui tras Estados Unidos con el telegrama Zimmerman (1)"

"Alemania-sama" interrumpió Japón, colocando una mano en el hombro de Alemania. "Todos hemos hecho cosas que deseamos no haber hecho. Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Rusia, Francia, todos hemos hecho desastres. Y aunque esto no es una excusa, todos cometemos errores. Yo tengo también los míos, pero porque nosotros nos equivoquemos, eso no significa que nuestra gente tenga que soportar esa carga" Alemania suspiró profundamente.

"Entendemos por qué Francia está molesto incluso tras todos estos años, pero la cantidad de dinero que pide es completamente surreal" Razonó Hungría "Ustedes están sufriendo por eso"

"La vieja bruja tiene razón, West" Dijo Prusia, ignorando la mirada que Hungría le dedicó "La Inflación está al máximo. Ayer fui a comprar comida para los niños y el precio casi me hace caerme al suelo. También, las tasas de desempleo y pobreza están subiendo." Italia sintió un horrible peso en su corazón al ver la cara de Alemania. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, Alemania había empezado a actuar como su yo del pasado, sin embargo verle triste y furioso le rompía el corazón.

"Gilbert, cuando empiezas a referirte a nuestra futura cena como niños, me empiezo a preocupar de tu salud mental" Dijo Alemania masajeando sus sienes "Y Austria, Hungría, apreciamos que quieran ayudar, pero no puedo entrar a su imperio, eso solamente asustaría más a mi gente"

"Oh, por favor no lo llamen 'imperio' " Dijo Austria "Esa palabra tiene un sentido muy negativo"

"Preferimos 'estados' " Añadió Hungría "Ya saben, como el Sacro Imperio Romano y Estados Unidos"

"Bueno, no podemos ser uno de sus estados tampoco" Respondió Alemania "Además, Estados Unidos nos ha estado ayudando con las deudas"

"Entonces" Rió Austria, con una mano sobre la de Hungría "¿No esperan que él les de todo el dinero de vuelta?"

"¡No!" Prusia les respondió furioso, entrecerrando sus ojos. Italia siguió la línea de visión del prusiano y notó que iban directo a las manos entrelazadas de Austria y Hungría. Y entonces recordó que él siempre había tenido 'algo' por Hungría, así como lo ponía Alemania. Habían crecido juntos y tenían una extraña química que ni siquiera Italia podía negar. "Le pagaremos, pero a nuestro propio ritmo"

"Estados Unidos y yo tenemos un acuerdo, de que yo bajaría las tarifas de sus exportaciones y le pagaría el uno por ciento de la deuda cada tres años" explicó Alemania "Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso. Los llamé aquí porque ustedes están bajo sospecha".

"También nos gustaría preguntarles algunas cosas" Añadió Japón "Como por ejemplo, ¿cómo fue que pudieron hacer para que Liechtenstein finalmente se uniera a ustedes? Muchos creen que la presionaron para hacerlo. " Austria soltó un bufido arreglándose las mangas de su chaqueta.

"¡No hemos hecho tal cosa!" declaró. Hungría le dio a su esposo una pequeña palmada de apoyo.

"Nosotros la amenazamos con poner un embargo, pero ella tenía muchos otros para comerciar" Explicó Hungría. "No creo que eso pueda ser llamado 'haberla presionado' Sé que no es la cosa más madura, lo sé, pero no es presión."

"Pero sucede que Suiza fue asesinado justo después de que ustedes mandaran a uno de sus mensajeros con la oferta" Señaló Japón. Austria le dedicó una mirada confundida.

"Sí, pero nunca hablamos con Vash"

"Creo que Japón quiere decir, que la muerte de Suiza sería suficiente para asustar al jefe de Liechtenstein y animarlo a que fuera bajo el cobijo de ustedes" Concluyó Alemania.

"¡Nunca!" Declaró Austria "Vash era uno de mis más preciados amigos aunque a él le gustara negarlo. Además, matar a una nación entera sólo para que otra se nos uniera suena como demasiado trabajo, ¿no?"

"Lo sabemos" concordó Italia. "Y por eso ninguno de nosotros cree que ustedes tengan algo que ver con esto"

"¿Entonces por qué nos llamaron?" Preguntó Hungría, confundida.

"Porque quiero que sean cuidadosos" Les recordó Alemania "Realmente aprecio que traten de ayudarme, pero me temo que estos asesinos de naciones van a usar su estatus en su contra"

"Quieres decir, ¿culparnos?" preguntó Austria.

"Precisamente" Confirmó Japón asintiendo con la cabeza. "Rusia fue golpeado con el mango de una sartén"

El rostro de ambas naciones palideció al escuchar eso, sabiendo lo buena que era Hungría en usar la sartén como arma.

"Eso es…" Fue interrumpido por Italia, quien estaba gritando y abrazándose a sí mismo. "Italia, ¿qué ocurre?" Italia trató de responder, pero algo parecía cerrarse sobre su garganta quitándole el habla.

"¡Italia-kun!" – Japón fue a su lado, su usual expresión serena cambió por una de genuino pánico. "Él está bajo ataque". Italia sintió las lágrimas salir de las comisuras de sus ojos y su mano agarró con fuerza el uniforme de Alemania. Su corazón latía muy rápido, sentía miedo, y las luces del lugar pronto se le hicieron insoportables.

"Agárralo fuerte, ¡West!" ordenó Prusia al tiempo que Italia comenzaba a convulsionar. Había gritos y fuego. Sentía como si su piel se quemara con cada edificio destruido. Vio a Lovino gritando en su mente, y luego un horrible dolor de cabeza.

"Alemania, ¡duele!" Italia sollozó una vez que fue capaz de respirar otra vez "¡Duele muchísimo!" Sintió que los brazos de Alemania lo rodeaban, y abrió sus ojos para ver que Austria lo miraba con impotencia y rabia. No podían hacer nada para ayudarle y eso le enfurecía.

Los ojos de Alemania eran borrosos para Italia, iban y venían, enfocaban y desenfocaban, como si estuviera bajo el agua, con la cara de su mejor amigo aterrorizado en la superficie. Italia era vagamente consciente de un sonido estridente, y se acercó más a Alemania. Luego de un momento, notó que el sonido era su propio llanto y que su garganta estaba seca. Luego, como si le hubieran apagado un interruptor, el dolor cesó. Italia sintió que su cuerpo se caía por completo sobre los brazos de Alemania, su cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor.

"Italia" Gruñó la voz de Alemania atrapándolo antes de caer. "¡Italia! ¡Feliciano!" Italia abrió los ojos lentamente ante el sonido de su nombre humano. Japón y Alemania estaban con él, pero Alemania estaba más cerca. Algunas hebras de su normalmente pulcro peinado le caían en la frente.

"Lovino" Murmuró Italia suavemente, tratando de levantarse.

"Italia-kun, por favor no te esfuerces" Le rogó Japón, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Italia.

"¡No!" Italia tuvo un escalofrío de repente. Sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía, como si toda una parte de él ahora se hubiera ido. Era un horrible sentimiento de vacío que lo dejó aterrorizado. "¡Lovino!" Gritó finalmente antes de apartar a Alemania y salir corriendo por la puerta principal.

* * *

(1) El **telegrama Zimmermann** fue un telegrama enviado por Arthur Zimmermann, ministro de Asuntos Exteriores del Imperio Alemán, el 16 de enero de 1917 (durante la Primera Guerra Mundial), a su embajador en México, conde Heinrich von Eckardt. En el mismo se instruía al embajador para que acercara al Gobierno mexicano una propuesta para formar una alianza en contra de Estados Unidos. Fue interceptado por los servicios británicos de espionaje, y su contenido aceleró la entrada de los Estados Unidos en la guerra.

 **George Joseph Smith** fue un asesino serial inglés condenado por el asesinato de tres mujeres, el caso fue conocido como "El asesino de la bañera"

 **TN: Disculpas por no haber actualizado en largo, largo tiempo. No sé si alguien aún sigue leyendo esta historia, pero si l s hay, sepan que las actualizaciones serán lentas pero van a existir, así como esta. Este cap me pareció increíblemente tedioso y puede que tenga más errores de los que mis ojos pueden ver, así que si notan algo raro se aprecia mucho el feedback. Y pasando a la historia(que reitero no es mía), sería muy interesante escuchar sus teorías sobre el caso, ¿quiénes creen que son los asesinos?**

 **¡Tengan un muy buen día, y gracias por leer!**


End file.
